


【金钱组/米耀】傲慢与偏见与机甲怪兽

by EndymionSelene



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 72,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 金钱组非国设，环太平洋paro傲慢机甲驾驶员直A癌米 x 偏见恐A症科学家O装B耀灵感来源：《傲慢与偏见与丧尸》←一部很神奇的电影
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私设：  
> 1.首次怪兽冲击后，人类外骨骼机甲技术飞快进步，在科研人员的努力下得以对抗后续的怪兽冲击，类似于奥特曼与小怪兽  
> 2.预备役驾驶员需要专门的科研人员签字确认合格才可以获取机甲驾驶员权限  
> 3.世界在第一次怪兽冲击后重组为联合政府，联合政府设立数个军事要塞进行机甲研究，机甲驾驶员/研究员的培养，及针对怪兽的检测和打击。  
> 4.AO在这个世界都很少，Alpha主要活动在军方驾驶员和飞行员这两个职位上，Omega则很少参与军事活动，几乎全部生活在后方。由于Alpha信息素会对Beta产生压迫感，且Alpha发情期攻击性极强，所以军方要求所有Alpha需要定期注射抑制剂。

***

“我不要那个亚洲人来审核我。”

阿拉斯加要塞里，年轻的预备役驾驶员阿尔弗雷德双手交叉放在胸前，嘴里叼着一片试纸不满地嘟哝：“我不想要一个弱小又没用，根本没上过战场的研究员来审核我。”

“亚洲人就算了，他还是个Beta，我有预感他一定会故意给我使绊子。”阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，“这种人啊，他们总是喜欢挑三拣四的，我看就是嫉妒Alpha。”

在他的对面，阿拉斯加要塞的首席驾驶员亚瑟柯克兰中校翻了个白眼，从他嘴里把那根试纸扯下来，和对色卡仔细对比。

“谁说王先生是没用的研究员了？”

亚瑟确认颜色正常，便慢条斯理地开始准备针剂。

“王是我们从上海要塞专门邀请过来的机甲专家，这次主要的工作是帮助我们进行机甲研究和性能测试，驾驶员考核主审只是附带的餐后甜点。要不是这次交流，你求王来审核你人家都不一定瞧你一眼。”

说到这里，绿眼睛的男人瞟了一眼在旁边明显不服气的年轻男孩，淡淡道：“王虽然是个Beta，但从资料看，他非常强，我劝你最好对他尊重一点。不然，就算你是我表弟，他也不会手下留情的。”

“得了吧。”阿尔弗雷德左右活动了下肩膀，大剌剌地坐在医疗床上亮出自己的胳膊，“我可是训练记录最强的Alpha，如果我都不能通过审核，那这个阿拉斯加要塞就没人能过审了。”

银亮的针头扎入肌肉，淡绿色的药剂被针管推入血管。

亚瑟熟练地拔针止血，然后轻轻拍了拍男孩肌肉结实的手臂。

“这次的抑制剂是研究院重新加强过的，一次注射效果能维持三个月，对体能没有任何影响。但听那边的研究员说有一定的概率会出现小小的不良反应，症状因人而异。如果你有任何不适，或者反常，记得立刻去研究院报道。”

“哦——”

阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋地拖长了音调，再次左右活动了下肩膀。

“没规矩。”亚瑟把散乱的针头与药剂收拾好，随即整了整军装，神情严肃地命令道：“好好把自己收拾好，待会儿王先生的直升机就要降落了，你跟我一起去接他。”

“我才不想去接这个人，听上去就是个皱巴巴的老头子。”

“阿尔弗雷德！”

“是——”阿尔弗雷德扯了扯自己身上那件沾着机油的白背心，兴致缺缺地回应了一声，又揶揄道：“尊敬的柯克兰中校。”

看着眼前明显就没把自己的话当回事的表弟，亚瑟柯克兰无奈地叹了口气。

20年前的怪兽冲击几乎毁掉了地表上一半的城市，各国在遭受严重破坏之后，紧急成立联合政府，将各个区域划分为军事辖区，由各辖区的军事要塞进行地方保护工作。

外星而来的可怕巨兽打破了固步自封的人类无休无止的互相争斗，也打破了停滞数十年的科技壁垒。在存亡危机之下，人类科学家齐心协力研究出了可以抵御怪兽的外骨骼巨型机甲，并在接下来的十几年里飞速更新，从几乎是以命换命的初代机，必须双人驾驶且对驾驶员有极大负荷的二代机，发展到了如今可单人驾驶机动性更强的三代机。

现在，怪兽的袭扰依然时常发生，但得益于强大的机甲，人类终于拥有了可行且有效的反制手段。

因此，各个军事要塞中，机甲驾驶员的地位无比尊崇。

这些从最优秀的飞行员中挑选出来的精锐中的精锐，每一个都是由等身的黄金培养出来的必杀王牌，是怪兽来袭时，人们最强力的保护与信仰。

但是，地位的尊荣，同样催生了这群天之骄子的自由散漫。

阿尔弗雷德就是其中之最。

作为纽约要塞最高指挥官的独子，阿尔弗雷德不负众望地在17岁时即分化为了强大的Alpha，不仅是纽约要塞王牌飞行员，还在两年后调入阿拉斯加要塞成为机甲驾驶员的预备役，顺理成章地成为本届机甲驾驶员的第一适格者。

出身与能力都落地即终点的阿尔弗雷德，平日里就颇为眼高于顶自由散漫，连要塞最高指挥官也不太放在眼里。偏偏这次驾驶员审核的主审居然是个亚洲来的研究员，一向崇尚武力而看不起文弱研究员的阿尔弗雷德简直都要把“不服气”三个字写在脑门顶上了。

要不是阿尔弗确实是个不可多得的天才，以及他那个不省心的老妈汹涌的眼泪，亚瑟才懒得管这个一点军人样子都没有的青少年。

临出门，亚瑟转过头，上下打量依然坐在行军床上吊儿郎当的男人，像突然想起什么似的，补充道：“虽然打了抑制剂，我建议你最好还是把信息素收一收。”

“哈？”

“据说王先生非常，非常，非常，讨厌Alpha信息素的味道。”亚瑟眨眨眼睛，幸灾乐祸地说：“考虑到你的信息素，我猜你很快就要迎来一个永生难忘的考核了。”

从上海要塞来阿拉斯加要塞，需要坐长途运输飞机跨国一整个太平洋，然后在市内军区换乘直升机到达位于海湾外10km的要塞。

上海要塞的科研团到达时，已经是下午5点，整个要塞已经开始执行关闭程序，到处都是跑动的士兵与研究员。

血红的夕阳半沉在看上去无边无际的海面上，把整个世界都染上火焰一般燃烧的光影。

亚瑟带着阿尔弗雷德站在停机坪上，顶着直升机螺旋桨带起的大风，目视着在血红天际下向他们走来的一行人。

为首的那个一头银发，带着金丝眼镜，黑色的风衣在烈烈风中翻飞不止。

为了保证机密和安全，王耀博士一行人的影像信息，上海要塞并没有与阿拉斯加要塞共享。

亚瑟回想了一下资料里王耀金光灿烂的科研履历，以及那个看上去就很吓人的研究头衔，立刻确信了眼前和蔼慈祥的老者就是王耀。

“欢迎您到来阿拉斯加要塞，王博士。”亚瑟上前一步，微笑着对银发的老者伸出手。

那老人却轻轻摇头，带着笑退开一步，露出身后搀扶着他的人来。

一只修长白皙的手伸了过来，轻轻握住亚瑟的手掌，干燥而柔软的触感。

那人一身黑衣，东方人特有的暖色调皮肤在泠冽海风与飞舞的黑发中里显得格外白皙。眉眼像是墨线描成的，寥寥几笔，便勾勒出水墨一般的眉，琉璃似的眼。明明是寡淡的颜色，却又说不出的秀丽雅致。

“您好，柯克兰中校，”那人微微点头，声音平静：“我是王耀。”

亚瑟：“……”

过于年轻的王博士无疑给了亚瑟以及迎接人员一个意外的惊吓。

亚瑟看着眼前的人，愣了好一会儿，才惊醒似的回握住王耀：“您好，王耀博士。”

日头西斜，海边的冰冷而狂烈。

阿尔弗雷德歪着头看着那个站在风里仿佛要被翻卷的黑衣淹没的瘦削人影，鬼使神差地上前一步，用身体为他挡住了吹过来的烈烈海风。

感觉到一片阴影遮过来，王耀抬起头，琥珀色的眼睛毫无温度地对上阿尔弗雷德得意的蓝眼睛。

刹那间，他突然皱起眉，大步退开。

用手遮住鼻子，黑发的研究员冷淡地说：“这位先生，能请您离我远一点吗？”

“您的信息素熏到我了。”

……

艹。

阿尔弗雷德沉下脸，慢慢眯起眼睛。

眼见阿尔弗雷德就要发作，亚瑟赶紧跨前一步，挡在王耀和阿尔弗雷德之间，隔断了两个人的视线。

“王博士，天色不早了，我带你们去安置。”

亚瑟伸出手，做出一个请的手势。

王耀点点头，随手挽起耳边吹落的鬓发，转身向着要塞走去。

在他们的身后，阿尔弗雷德抱臂站在那里。

看着王耀笔直冷淡的背影，那双阴郁的蓝眼睛里闪过一丝嘲讽。

像是嘲笑，又像是自言自语，他不轻不重地哼笑一声。

“Pussy。”

不知是不是错觉，一丝不苟走在前面的王耀脚步微微顿了一下。

“怎么了吗？”亚瑟问道。

“不，没什么。”王耀垂下眼睛，神情冷漠：“什么事也没有。”

王耀一行人的效率非常高，明显是做惯了交流访问的样子，每个人都像是精密运转的人形仪器，不过一个小时，住宿事务以及基本的研究计划就已经安排得井井有条。

阿尔弗雷德靠在研究院银白色的金属墙上，懒洋洋地看着站在人群里指挥的王耀。

他好像个瓷娃娃。

阿尔弗雷德摸了摸下巴，这样想着。

精致，美丽，而且冰冷。

无论是与阿拉斯加研究员的会晤，还是回答上海研究员的问题，那张对于Beta来说过于秀丽的脸上始终都是淡漠平静的神色，干练却又疏离，如同带着一张雪白的面具。

这就是未来要审核我的人？

打量着王耀纤细的脖颈，阿尔弗雷德舔舔嘴唇，露出一个不屑的冷笑。

“你要干什么？”

在他身边，亚瑟抱臂看着他，语带警告地说。

“我就看看他，你这么紧张干什么。”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，“你看上这个Beta了？”

“你今天怎么这么欠揍？”亚瑟皱起眉：“王耀是上海要塞研究院的高级研究员，地位非常高，他的简历连我这个级别的都只能调看一部分。我知道他脾气怪，但你绝对不能去招惹他，你明白吗？”

“我只是很好奇。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“你没说过他这么年轻。”

他抬头看了眼那人线条优美的侧脸，又补充道：“也没说过他长得这么漂亮。”

当Beta真是可惜了。

阿尔弗雷德在心里腹诽。

“我也没想到……”亚瑟顺着他的目光看过去，下意识地摸了摸下巴。

“不过王耀有件事说的倒是没错。”亚瑟转过头看着阿尔弗雷德，做了一个遮住鼻子的动作：“你信息素的味道确实有点重。”

和亚瑟的松香味不同，阿尔弗雷德的信息素是硝石味，非常有压迫感和侵略性的味道。

“是不是抑制剂效果不太行？”亚瑟从怀里掏了掏，摸出一支浅绿色的针剂：“不行你就补一针，研究院说这玩意儿叠加使用也没什么危害，最多就是有点镇定效果。”

阿尔弗雷德接过针剂，轻轻弹了弹里面剔透的药水，有些兴致缺缺地随手塞进空军夹克的口袋里。

“真麻烦。”

亚瑟不置可否。

前方，王耀已经交代完基本的事情。

在宽大的白大褂里显得有些瘦削的亚洲人将钢笔别进胸口的口袋，手指随意地将垂落在肩头的黑发挽到耳后，露出一截暖白色的侧颈。在实验室荧白的灯光下，那块皮肤如同上了一层柔焦滤镜，像是一块微微发着光的温润玉石。

阿尔弗雷德盯着那一小截莹白，突然觉得有点渴。

他舔了舔嘴唇。

就在此刻，似有所觉一般，王耀突然抬起头，隔着熙熙攘攘的白大褂人群，对上了阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德在那双清凌凌的眼睛注视下，如同被班主任当场抓包的学生，下意识地竟然有些慌乱地转开了视线。然而刚一移开，他又莫名地恼恨，便又大剌剌地转回来，瞪住依然看着他的王耀。

那个看上去冷淡而严肃的研究员扬起头，慢慢冲他勾起一个轻蔑而傲慢的笑。

隔着人群，他色泽浅淡的嘴唇轻轻开启，无声地吐出一个单词。

Pussy。

阿尔弗雷德缓缓眯起眼睛，眼神危险。

手指比出手枪的形状，他将指尖对准那个挑衅的男人，微笑着回礼。

砰。

***

“所以，那个传说中的王耀博士是个美人儿？”

晚餐时间，阿尔弗端着自己的餐碟正吃着，对面突然挤过来一大群人。常年生活在要塞内荷尔蒙过剩的Alpha们平时看到只眉清目秀的狗都要发会儿呆，这会儿听到消息，一个个就跟闻着肉味儿的狼似的，全都眼巴巴地看着阿尔弗雷德。

“啊……”阿尔弗雷德随手插了一块罐头肉，慢悠悠地送进嘴里：“还行吧，凑合。”

“得了吧，”同为预备役驾驶员的墨菲斯明显不信：“昨天我女朋友回来的时候脸都是红的，要不是确定王博士看不上她，我都怀疑我被绿了。”

“那王博士是个单身Beta对吧？要是王博士在考核期间对我一见钟情的话……”虎背熊腰的罗斯特上士开始做梦。

“喂，醒醒，”墨菲斯拍了罗斯特一巴掌，“就算王博士要看上，那也是看上阿尔弗吧，哪里轮的上你。”

听到这一句，阿尔弗雷德莫名其妙地有些得意。

是啊，他当然会看上我。

除了我，还有谁——

嘈杂的餐厅突然鸦雀无声，所有人的脑袋都朝着一个方向转过去，整齐得仿佛一群久旱逢甘霖的向日葵。

阿尔弗雷德被罗斯特挡住了视线，有些不耐烦地将愣愣的大个子扒拉开，只见餐厅入口处，亚瑟一身笔挺的军装风度翩翩地走在前面，将身后的人引进大厅。

王耀已经换下了原本的那套黑色西装，此时，干净整洁得一条褶子也没有的白大褂里面，白衬衣解开两颗纽扣，胸口挂着深蓝色的工作牌，深棕色的棉质长裤显得一双腿笔直而修长。他黑色的长发随意地搭在肩头，长长的黑色睫毛在眼睑上投下淡青色的阴影，整个人散发出和初见时的冷漠完全不同的温和宁静。

而他在对着亚瑟微笑。

阿尔弗雷德看着他弯起的唇边小小的笑涡，一股无名的怒火从胸腔烧了上来，他下意识握紧了拳头。

咔嚓一声，木质叉子应声而断。

亚瑟挥挥手示意大家不要围观，随即引着王耀到供应台拿取餐盘餐品，又礼数周全地领着他往就餐区这边来。

几个Alpha预备役驾驶员早就看直了眼，一个个傻愣愣地杵在附近，看着那个斯文安静的亚洲beta慢慢向他们走过来。

属于黑发Beta淡淡的柔和香气传过来，那是阿尔弗雷德在风里闻到过的发香。

鬼使神差地，阿尔弗雷德垂眼看着自己的餐碟，悄无声息地伸出左腿。

“王先生！”

王耀被绊了一下，身体骤然失去平衡。

整个餐碟被他失去重心的身体甩到对面餐桌上，汤汁溅了一身，有一些甚至甩到了亚瑟的军装上。

旁边围观的人们赶紧去扶，王耀摆摆手，一边有些狼狈地擦着身上淋漓的汤汁，一边用略带深意地看向坐在那里的阿尔弗雷德。

“阿尔弗！”亚瑟拍桌大吼：“道歉！”

阿尔弗雷德看了眼王耀，慢腾腾地站起来，吊儿郎当地说：“对不起，王博士，我不是故意的。”

所有人都能听出这几个字里约等于0的诚意。

亚瑟气得快要爆炸，正要训斥，却听见旁边的王耀冷淡地开口：“算了。”

他将餐碟放在隔壁桌上，点头谢过给他递过纸巾的女孩，然后，如同什么事都没发生过一样冲着亚瑟露出一个笑。

“小孩子，调皮也是正常。不用放在心上。”

小孩子。

阿尔弗雷德将这几个字在舌尖滚上一遍，看着转身去洗手间清理的王耀的背影，蓝眼睛里几乎要烧出火来。

“你什么毛病？”王耀离开，亚瑟立刻转身，绿眼睛盯住阿尔弗雷德，语气森冷：“你是不是想要去禁闭室冷静一下？”

“怎么，我犯什么军规了？”阿尔弗雷德踹了一脚桌腿，不爽地说：“我就是看不惯他装腔作势的样子。一个研究员，凭什么那样一副谁都瞧不上的样子？”

一阵短暂的沉默笼罩了这个小小的空间。

“阿尔弗……”墨菲斯不可置信地开口：“你真的不知道吗？”

“什么？”

“王博士不是普通的研究员，他是LDS逃生系统与FCP传动护甲的第一研发者，”墨菲斯声音变得严肃：“某种意义上说，他是所有驾驶员的救命恩人。”

LDS逃生系统，FCP传动护甲。

阿尔弗雷德对这两个名词并不陌生。或者说，只要是机甲驾驶员，对这两个名词都不会陌生。

机甲驾驶在十年前还是一件非常危险的事情，被无数全封闭钢结构与嵌入式神经连接通路固定在驾驶位上的驾驶员们，在驾驶舱受到严重冲击时几乎无法逃脱，而如果驾驶舱受损于海洋，一旦飞行救援不及时，等待驾驶员们的将是冰冷的海水与同样冰冷的死亡。

这一切在LDS逃生系统与FCP传动护甲的诞生后变成了历史。

FCP传动护甲可以保护驾驶员在驾驶舱受到冲击时身体的生命核心部分，使他们免于被破碎驾驶舱的碎片与落铁刺穿或砸伤。而LDS逃生系统则能迅速地在驾驶位上启动逃生程序，保证驾驶员不会困于机甲中。

这两套系统让驾驶员的死亡率直线下降，直到今天，所有的机甲，甚至是训练机甲都强制配备了它们。

而这，是那个看上去瘦削苍白的年轻研究员的杰作。

阿尔弗雷德突然有些慌乱。

亚瑟揉了揉酸痛的眉心，无奈地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀：“我不知道你为什么这么针对王耀，但是，去道个歉吧。”

“无论你怎么看待他，他都值得你的尊重。”

洗手间里，水流声哗哗作响。

王耀脱下挂着碎菜叶的白大褂，将那些被油渍污染的地方放在水龙头下慢慢搓洗。

没有白大褂的阻挡，被略微打湿的白衬衣打着褶子收进腰线，黑色的皮带泛着皮质冷硬的光泽收拢出一截流畅的腰部线条，纤细却又柔韧有力。王耀低垂着眼睛，面上没有任何表情，镜面的反光投射在他挺立的鼻尖上，洗手间冷白的光线下，他如同一尊玉质雕塑，毫无温度。

阿尔弗雷德走进来时，看到的就是这样一幅场景。

仿佛料到阿尔弗雷德会来，王耀头也没抬，淡淡地说：“我接受你的道歉，你走吧。”

“你这么急着赶我？”阿尔弗雷德准备好的道歉被人抢白，有些挫败地抱臂靠在门上：“你不喜欢我。”

“没有。”

“你有。”

“我说了我没有。”

“你就是有。”

王耀顿了顿，就着靠在洗手台前的姿势抬起头，透过镜面看着阿尔弗雷德：“你是幼儿园的小孩儿吗？”

阿尔弗雷德往前一步，单手支在冰凉的台面上，歪头看着王耀：“就是这个样子。我讨厌你什么都不放在心上，什么都无所谓的态度。我不是小孩儿，我也不是什么摆设，我是这里最优秀的驾驶员，以后的大英雄。你凭什么不把我放在眼里？”

“容我提醒一句，”王耀将手里的衣服放下，转过头看向阿尔弗雷德的眼睛：“你现在还只是预备役驾驶员，而你是否能成为驾驶员，取决于你接下来的审核结果。”

“现在，作为你的主审官，我请你，离我，远一点。”

阿尔弗雷德在听到这句话的瞬间，蓝眼睛就阴沉了下来。

王耀略微皱眉，轻轻退了一步。

“我不知道你是不是忘记打抑制剂，但你身上的信息素味道真的让我非常不适。”王耀说得很慢，但很坚决，“出于基本的社交尊重，请你离我远一点，并不是每个人都喜欢这种刺激性气味的。”

“你是我见过最讨厌Alpha的Beta了。”阿尔弗雷德哼笑一身，逼近一步，单手撑在墙面上，居高临下地俯视笼罩在自己阴影中的王耀，“你是讨厌刺激性气味，还是……”

凑近耳朵，他的声音低沉而讽刺：“你太敏感了？”

电光火石之间，王耀突然一脚踹向阿尔弗雷德的膝盖，那速度极快，阿尔弗雷德几乎是完全靠着身体本能退开一步，刚刚用手臂挡下王耀袭来的拳头，王耀的另一脚就带着风声而来，正中侧腰，把他一个成年Alpha硬生生踹到了洗手间的墙面上。

这一切发生在瞬息，阿尔弗雷德在飞出去的那一刻都还没有完全意识到发生了什么。

被大力击打的钝痛从侧腰和后背慢慢弥散开，阿尔弗雷德靠在墙面上，不可置信地抬头，却发现站在那里的王耀也是一脸惊慌，甚至是……

惊恐。

“你……”

阿尔弗雷德还未说完，王耀已经风一般冲了出去。

艹。

我本来是想道歉的。

我这是怎么了。

阿尔弗雷德艰难地站直身子，靠在洗手台前，用没关上的水龙头里流出的凉水泼在脸上。

王耀的白大褂忘了拿，脏兮兮地瘫在那里。

阿尔弗雷德也不知道哪来的火气，拎着那件大衣看了半天，突然泄愤似的往台面上一拍。

咔嚓。

轻微的碎裂声从衣褶中传来。

什么东西？

阿尔弗雷德狐疑地将那些层层叠叠的口袋翻开，在最里面的那个贴身口袋里，一支针剂的针管已经碎了一半，浅绿色的药剂从玻璃碎片中淌出来，洇湿了一小片布料。

针剂？浅绿色的针剂？

阿尔弗雷德从夹克口袋里掏出亚瑟今天塞给他备用的那支抑制剂，和这支碎裂的针剂摆在一起，对着光检查。

一样的军用针管，一样的颜色，一样的容量。

这是一支……Alpha抑制剂？

为什么身为Beta的王耀会随身藏着一支Alpha抑制剂？

阿尔弗雷德正要再认真地比对一下，却听见门外传来急促的脚步声。

心头一阵慌乱，阿尔弗雷德随手将自己的Alpha抑制剂塞进那个口袋之中，照原样把白大褂摊回水池里，又把碎裂的针剂藏在手心里，揣进了口袋。

大门被人用力推开，去而复返的王耀眼睛里带着不易察觉的惊慌。

“你……”

他匆匆上前拿过白大褂握在手里，手指假装不经意地捏过口袋的位置。

感受到熟悉的轮廓，他在心中暗自松了口气，看向阿尔弗雷德的眼神恢复到了往常的冷淡平静。

“你刚刚有碰过我的东西吗？”

“我为什么要碰你的东西，”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声，对着镜子拨弄自己金色的额发：“你以为你的东西是香的？”

“没碰过就好。”王耀垂下眼睛，“我不喜欢我的东西沾上Alpha的味道。”

言毕，他对着阿尔弗雷德略一点头，毫无诚意地道歉：“抱歉刚才踢了你，我不是故意的。”

这人怎么这么睚眦必报。

阿尔弗雷德听着王耀这与他方才如出一辙的道歉，简直觉得心烦。

王耀道完歉，便转身离开，没有任何留恋。

无人的洗手间里，阿尔弗雷德慢慢打开手掌，在灯下细细打量这些浅绿色的液体。

比他用的抑制剂味道要难闻，但触感和颜色都没错。

这是Alpha抑制剂。

所以……回想起王耀方才敏捷得超乎常人的身手，阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，蓝眼睛里泛起森森的寒意。

王耀是一个假装Beta的Alpha。

冷笑一声，阿尔弗雷德把针剂丢进水池，随意冲洗之后便把那些碎渣扔进了旁边的垃圾桶。

镜子里，英俊的年轻Alpha睫毛上挂着水珠，蔚蓝瞳仁中，深刻的厌恶从漆黑的瞳孔中泛上来，把那片蓝染上浓重的恶意。

王耀是一个逃兵。

而阿尔弗雷德最讨厌逃兵。

“走着瞧吧，”他对着镜子露出一个恶意昭彰的笑。

“Pussy。”

TBC


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金钱组非国设，环太平洋paro  
> 傲慢机甲驾驶员直A癌米 x 偏见恐A症科学家O装B耀  
> 灵感来源：《傲慢与偏见与丧尸》←一部很神奇的电影
> 
> 私设：  
> 5.由于Alpha在体能和反应上的绝对先天优势与数量的稀少，无论是预估将会分化为Alpha的孩子还是已经分化为Alpha的青年几乎都会参军，且被培养为飞行员与机甲驾驶员。  
> 

CH2

王博士日理万机，在到达阿拉斯加的第二天就带着他的几个核心研究员消失得无影无踪。

有人说是被高级研究院邀请参加绝密实验的研讨工作，也有人说是被上层说不得的大人物请去做研究报告。总而言之，那都是预备役机甲驾驶员们无法接触的层级。

于是，除了依然在偶像莅临的兴奋中群魔乱舞的研究员们，整个要塞在短暂的亚洲狂热后又恢复了往日平静而又有序的忙碌之中。

当然，阿尔弗雷德是个例外。

最开始发现王耀隐瞒身份的那一刻，汹涌的厌恶几乎烧得阿尔弗雷德心脏发疼。然而，这种情绪在长时间对位缺席的无聊中被消磨得所剩无几，只剩下一场梦一样的恍惚感，连王耀的存在与否都变得无法确定。

不知是不是抑制剂的副作用，从那天以后，阿尔弗雷德总觉得对什么事都欠缺了点儿兴趣。

莫名其妙的烦躁挤在大脑里，像是有个透明的空洞，无处可寻，却又真实地因无法被填满的空虚而焦躁着。

在把罗斯特又一次摔翻在地上之后，阿尔弗雷德随手把白色毛巾甩上肩膀，兴致缺缺地带着一身的汗靠坐在训练室的特制软墙边。

“你怎么了？”孟菲斯中尉靠了过来，丢给他一瓶冰镇的矿泉水，“你怎么这几天没什么精神的样子？”

阿尔弗雷德随手接过矿泉水喝了一口，双眼放空，不知道在想些什么。

孟菲斯担心地看着他，想要伸手去探他的额头，可还没靠近，就被阿尔弗雷德身上信息素强烈的压迫感震得抽回了手。

阿尔弗雷德是这一批Alpha里最强的，与此对应的，他的信息素也强悍霸道，本身就是一种隐形的震慑。

奇怪了，他最近怎么这么反常……

孟菲斯悄悄地想，像一只没人喂食饿肚子的狮子。

而阿尔弗雷德完全没有注意到他担忧的眼神。

把滴着汗的金色碎发撸到脑后，他沉默半晌，有些烦躁地拍拍地板站起来。失去了头发的遮挡，阴郁躁动的蓝眼睛变成暴风雨前暗流涌动的深海色，慢慢地，危险地扫过训练场上的每一个Alpha的脸。

在一片懵逼而惊恐的注视里，他活动了下肩膀，再一次走进了训练擂台。

阿尔弗雷德的心情最近很不好。

训练场上每一个被糊上墙的Alpha都能作证。

然而连阿尔弗雷德自己都弄不明白这种莫名其妙的烦躁从何而来。

再次见到王耀是在一周后的紧急集合上。

黑发的研究员依然是那副云淡风轻的模样，黑发束成一束垂在肩上，琥珀色的眼睛美丽而平静，像是毫无情绪的人偶，每一次出现都是永远不变的精致完美，以及那种隐藏在优雅举止下冰冷的距离感，只有眼下淡淡的青黑略微透露了他这一周的疲惫与紧张。

他站在训练室的高台上，平静地望向下头整齐列队的预备役驾驶员们。

“先生们，我相信你们已经知道了我将成为你们驾驶员审核考试主审官的消息，那么，你们也应该知道我今天来到这里的原因。”

年轻研究员的音质清冷，每一个咬字都很清晰，听起来有种莫名的坚定。

“你们是政府用无数珍贵的资源培养出来的精英，代表了目前人类最优秀的战斗能力。但是，仅仅拥有强大的力量或者精湛的战斗技巧是远远不够的。战场上，每一个决定都关乎着你，你的战友，甚至是你身后千千万万人民的生命。你们的能力不仅为了战斗，更是为了守护，以及伴随力量而来的同等的责任。”

“本次的审核分为三个部分，文化理论，体能格斗，以及实战演练。每一项考核你们都拥有三次机会，如果你们在任意一项考核中失去全部的三次机会，即代表本次考核自动作废，你们需要重新训练2年，等待下一次的考核。”

“下一次的考核……”站在阿尔弗雷德身边的Alpha小声吐槽：“驾驶员的巅峰时间也就那么几年，挂了一次就等于劝退了，哪还有下一次……”

阿尔弗雷德没理会他的抱怨，只是双眼紧紧锁定高台上演讲的人，将他的一举一动都烫印在脑海之中。

“我作为主审官，将亲自审核你们体能格斗与实战演练这两项考核项目，并根据你们的表现判定是否合格。就像我方才所说的，能力之后还有责任。你们的战斗态度，战斗素养……”

王耀的目光扫过阿尔弗雷德的脸，面无表情地慢慢吐出接下来的话。

“……以及人格品德，都会是我考量的要素之一。所以，请在考核期间，尊重他人，珍惜生命，敬畏科学。以上这些就是我想说的。”

“我宣布，本次驾驶员考核将在明天开始，祝你们都能够顺利通过考核，成为合格且优秀的机甲驾驶员。”

王耀说完，轻轻颔首，转身就要离开，却被一道带着嘲讽意味的声音叫住。

“王博士，”阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋地举起手，大声地说：“我有一个问题想要请教。”

见提问者是他，王耀微微皱眉，但还是开口道：“请说。”

“您提到了责任感，请问，一个人如果背叛了自己应该承担的责任，那么他有没有资格去审核别人的责任感呢？”

全场寂静，所有的Alpha在此刻都变成了沉默的锯嘴葫芦，大气都不敢出地围观这场对峙。

站在阿尔弗雷德身边方才还在吐槽考核的Alpha不可置信地扭过头，用一种“你特么是傻逼吗？”的眼神看着阿尔弗雷德。

而站在阿尔弗雷德身后的孟菲斯则直接抬手捂住了脸。

又来了。

这个蠢货又开始了。

阿尔弗雷德毫不在意周围诧异的目光，整个人站得直直的，表情无辜，眼睛却锐利地锁定王耀脸上一丝一毫的变化，仿佛他问的不过是最正经而又最真诚的一个疑问。

王耀皱起眉，手指无意识扣紧铁质的扶栏，声音冰冷：“你在暗示什么？”

“没什么，”阿尔弗雷德哼笑一声，挑起一边眉毛，挑衅地讽刺：“我只是被王博士的责任感感动，于是举一反三了一下。”

“博士您……不会这么敏感吧？”

王耀的眼睛骤然冰冷。

“琼斯上尉，”王耀双手按在扶栏上，居高临下地看着阿尔弗雷德：“无论你想要暗示什么，我可以回答你的是，我对于我的过去，我的所作所为问心无愧，也自认为我有资格向你们说出我对你们的期待。”

“至于您，”睫羽垂下，复又抬起，换成敬称的王耀面无表情地说：“希望您也能问心无愧。”

言毕，王耀转身离开，白色的衣角在空中划出一道利落的弧线，消失在冷白色的通道内。

“你有病啊？”

向来对王耀颇为崇拜的孟菲斯气得想要打阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，却又迫于实力的差距不敢真的动手，只能把拳头攥得紧紧的：“你平时挺正常的，怎么一碰上王博士就这么混蛋呢？人家哪里惹了你了？”

“我就是有病。”

回想起方才那人冰冷而嫌恶的眼神，阿尔弗雷德烦躁地把夹克扯下来，搭在肩上。

“我他妈就是看不惯他。”

“你会付出代价的，” 孟菲斯冷着脸，在他身后道：“你会为你的傲慢后悔的，阿尔弗雷德。”

你知道个屁。

阿尔弗雷德理也没理他，大步向着室外走去。

你们都他妈知道个屁。他是个骗子，他是个逃兵。

他……

走到无人的墙边，阿尔弗雷德突然一拳挥在镶了铁板的墙面上，砖屑四散，硬生生把金属护板砸出五个清晰的指痕。

他是个Alpha！

阿尔弗雷德和王耀在训练场上的冲突迅速而隐秘地传遍了整个要塞。

一边是科研实力与美貌让全要塞倾倒的温和Beta，一边是向来不服管教又凶悍异常的Alpha，人们在双方暗流涌动的你来我往中脑补出了一个又一个必须打满马赛克的故事，每一个都以一个蛮横霸道的Alpha开始，以一个备受欺凌或欺♂凌的Beta结束。

舆论几乎一边倒地偏向王耀，对于阿尔弗雷德则是嘲讽与不满。

鉴于阿尔弗雷德那恐怖的异于常人的力量，这种不满只敢隐藏在各种细碎的流言与谨慎的打量中，令人厌烦又无处着手。

当然，阿尔弗雷德也没精力理会这些讨厌的议论。

王耀是个温文尔雅一丝不苟的研究员，但这不代表他是个忍气吞声的软蛋。恰恰相反，在他优雅得体的社交礼仪下隐藏着的，是睚眦必报的小心眼。

体能格斗考核中，黑发的主审官抱臂站在主控室，隔着一层强化玻璃看着训练场里分组测试的Alpha们。

密集的显示屏一个接一个摆满了主控室，荧光的电子图表不断闪动着，实时反映出正在经历考核的Alpha们详尽的身体数值。那些跳动的电子数字带着荧蓝的冷光投射在主审官的脸上，将那一双秀丽的眉眼染上无机质的冰冷。

扫过训练室的某个角落，他将手指按上通讯器，清冷的声音透过扩音器传向全场。

“D组A1，射击负重再加10磅。”

场边的教官愣了一下，不可置信地向着主控台的方向看了一眼，却只看到王耀毫无情绪波动的脸。

端着枪的阿尔弗雷德双手各缠着一个布兜，里面装着数个黑色铁饼。长时间紧绷的肌肉覆着一层细汗，青色的血管狰狞地鼓起，显示着沉重的力量，而对准靶心的枪口却始终纹丝不动。

他的负重已经是全场最高的了。

“主审官，这个……加码会不会太过了？”教官有些担忧地问。

“本次审核的目的不仅是考察格斗与体能是否合格，也要收集驾驶员们的极限数值。”王耀淡淡地回答：“我知道他的实力。加。”

教官还想再说什么，阿尔弗雷德却突然开口。

年轻男人的额发都被汗水打湿了，湿漉漉地贴在皮肤上。碧蓝的眼睛透过瞄准镜看向靶心，全身的肌肉紧绷，声音却平稳。

“加。”

他说。

教官点点头，重新提起一个铁饼，放进他手臂上挂着的布兜内。

突然增加的重量让原本就已经紧绷到极致的肌肉瞬间膨胀，血管几乎要爆出来一般，蛇一样在涨红的皮肤表面隆起。阿尔弗雷德枪口不动，眉心却皱起来，一滴汗随着肌肉的运动从额角滑落，贴着他金色的睫毛落下去，消失在早就湿透的白色背心上。

像是过了一个世纪，属于亚洲人的声音终于从扩音器中传来。

“射击。”

枪声骤然炸开，对面成排的人形靶瞬间被击倒。

长时间负重端枪的Alpha们几乎无法移动手臂，缓了好一会儿才缓慢而艰难地取下负重袋，一个个精疲力竭地垂手靠在墙上，连擦汗也抬不起手。

主控室内信息录入，研究员开始公布射击成绩。

“孟菲斯-罗杰斯，9.7”

“杰克-斯达克，9.5”

……

“阿尔弗雷德-F-琼斯……”

研究员略微顿了顿，又仔细看了看，有些迟疑地道：

“阿尔弗雷德-F-琼斯，靶心。”

射击用远距离人型靶采用电脑计分，由于参考过枪械的攻击力，只要主火力覆盖靶心，即可评判为10。而计分为靶心，只有一种可能。

他的子弹，完完全全地，毫无偏移地，击中了目标的正点。

天呐，他是怪物吗。

在场的Alpha以及教官们同时在内心惊呼。

像是对这个成绩早就成竹在胸，金发的Alpha大狗一样甩了甩头上的汗，然后抬起头，对着主控室勾起一个得意的笑。

Bite me

他用唇语说着。

王耀抱臂看着他，唇线微不可见地微微上挑。

“清场复位，”他淡淡地下令：“下一组。”

训练场的第一次交锋就此落幕，迅速传入每一个隐藏在信息终端后的八卦的耳朵，又转化成秘密的小组讨论辐射开去。

“我以为阿尔弗雷德会直接当场摔抢呢。”

“就是，再不济也会呛声吧，没想到居然这样就过去了？”

“话说，是我的错觉吗？为什么我觉得这两个人的性张力这么强？”

“楼上，你的思想很危险啊……”

“总之，为了我的实验，我可不希望王博士以后再也不来阿拉斯加了……祈祷他们相安无事地度过审核吧！”

很可惜，相安无事这个愿望，在短短一天后就被现实粉碎成了渣渣。

“你他妈就是挟私报复！”愤怒的阿尔弗雷德被三四个Alpha按着，一双眼睛瞪出暴怒的血丝：“你凭什么挂掉我的实战演练？”

在他的对面，王耀抱着手臂靠在主控台边，声音平静：“因为你不够格。”

“去你妈的不够格！！！”阿尔弗雷德几乎要将那几个虎背熊腰的Alpha当场甩开，“老子完成了任务，比所有人都快！你他妈才不够格！！！”

王耀按了按眉心，转头对着身边被吓得瑟瑟发抖的女性研究员柔声道：“抱歉，安娜，你能帮我把他的战斗录像调出来吗？”

女研究员赶紧点头，手指在屏幕上轻点几下，阿尔弗雷德方才的实战演练录像就被投影在了全系屏上。

“快进，对，在快进三秒，没错，停在这里。”

王耀往前几步，指着定格的画面，琥珀色的眼睛看向阿尔弗雷德，第一次显露出严肃的压迫感来。

“你告诉我，你在这里为什么不回援？”

画面上，蜥蜴一样的巨兽带着毒液的齿尖已经扎进某位中尉驾驶的机甲驾驶舱，金属被腐蚀成半固体，电光爆闪，驾驶舱中冒出焦黑的烟雾。而画面中阿尔弗雷德驾驶的机甲却并没有返回救援，而是冲向了作为自己战斗目标的怪兽。

“那又不是我的战斗目标，这是模拟演习！”

“这是实战模拟演习！”王耀愤怒地将手里的激光控制器砸在桌面上，声音都在发抖：“在实战中，你要为了你的功绩抛弃你的战友吗？你有没有想过，如果是真实的战场，哪怕你是为了完成任务，那只怪兽很可能会在你的战友丧失战斗力甚至是生命后来围攻你，导致更严重的失败！你是在团队合作！不是在做孤胆英雄的表演！”

阿尔弗雷德不服气地大吼：“那你凭什么就因为这个挂掉我？怪兽包抄我？这群外星垃圾连脑子都没长，你们自己的报告都说他们没有高等智力，你凭什么就用这个理由判定我不合格？”

“就算到目前为止的怪兽都是低等智力，”王耀毫不退让：“你置队友的危险于不顾，我不会让你合格。”

冷笑一声，年轻Alpha的蓝眼睛在凌乱的金发下面闪着阴冷的恨意。

“说白了，你就是故意报复我吧，”

他咬牙切齿，一字一顿。

“逃兵。”

“滚出去。”在众人惊异的眼神中，王耀用手指指着门，声音冰寒：“考核你还有两次机会，但现在，你给我滚，出，去。”

阿尔弗雷德用力甩开那些压制他的Alpha，凶狠地扫了一眼王耀，转身走了出去。

临出门前，他猛地踹了一脚钢制的大门。

砰的一声巨响，整个房间的人都吓得鸦雀无声。

在他的身后，浓重的硝石味道里，王耀脚尖突然一软，扑通一声跪倒在主控台边。

“王博士！”

瘫坐在地上，王耀挥手阻止了那些要来搀扶他的研究员们，自己扶着主控台的金属台面慢慢地站起来。

身体内部隐隐泛上一阵裹着热意的酸软刺痛，在空气里浓郁的硝石味道刺激下，毒素一般向着全身蔓延。

看着那个年轻Alpha离开的方向，王耀慢慢地将手伸进白大褂的内袋中，握紧了里面冰凉的针剂。

提前了。他想。真是祸从天降。

阿尔弗雷德离开后也不知道去了哪里，这个向来无组织无纪律的金牌Alpha的突然消失没有让阿拉斯加要塞的任何人惊讶，甚至连亚瑟都懒得去找。

“闹脾气呢，”绿眼睛的驾驶员微笑了一下，安抚有些担忧的王耀，“这家伙平时就爱自己一个人钻到莫名其妙的角落里捣鼓他那些小玩意儿，别担心，肚子饿了他就会出现的。”

王耀点点头，无奈地揉了揉太阳穴。

亚瑟注意到王耀有些泛红的脸色，忍不住凑过来问道：“你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？需不需要我帮你叫医疗员过来？”

出于担忧，亚瑟伸出手，想要试一试王耀的体温。

然而，方一凑近，一阵淡而甜蜜的花香隐隐泛过来。

那是盛夏炽烈阳光下盛开的玫瑰的香气，幽淡却又勾人，带着一丝暧昧的甜腻丝丝缕缕地从黑发研究员的衣领中弥散出来，像是那单薄的衬衣里裹着的不是血肉骨骼，而是殷红熟烂的玫瑰花瓣。

“你……”亚瑟被这香味勾得有些失神，下意识地凑得更近，想要闻到更多，连声音也不自觉变得低沉：“你……好香啊……”

浓郁的松香味慢慢笼了过来，像是随着主人的靠近，要将这片香气包围吞噬。

被这句话惊得一愣，王耀立刻后退一步，挥手打开了亚瑟伸过来的指尖。

啪地一声轻响，亚瑟从失神中清醒过来。

“你……”

绿眼睛的驾驶员有些发愣，不明所以地看着王耀，像是有什么要问，却又抓不住正确的问题。

“阿尔弗雷德的事情我知道了。前几天的抑制剂实验可能对我身体有点影响，现在我要去医疗所那边检查一下，就不打扰你看文件了。”

冷淡地回应一声，王耀垂眸收起资料，看也没看愣在那里的亚瑟，转身大步离开。

要赶紧回去。

不然就要来不及了。

抱着资料，王耀脚步不停，匆匆向着宿舍走去。

然而，半路上，他还是被他的研究助理安娜拦了下来。

“王博士，终于找到您了。”安娜推了推眼镜，这才发现王耀不对劲的脸色：“博士，您……您没事吧？”

“我没事。”王耀抬手理了理鬓发，让那些黑色的发丝垂下来，遮住泛红的脸颊：“你有什么事吗？”

“哦，是这样的，我刚刚看到您的日程系统里面有一项紧急会议，时间是10分钟后，地点在西翼C区的训练实验场，级别是高密。”

“紧急会议？”王耀皱眉想了想，回想起前几天指挥官确实说过要他帮忙看一下武器设计图的事，有些头痛地捂住额头：“申请延期吧。”

“可是……”安娜迟疑地说：“终端上显示与会人员已经到位了……”

王耀在心里暗骂了一句粗口。

身体的异常在Alpha信息素干扰消失后逐渐恢复正常，虽然隐隐约约有失控的预兆，但基本上还在可控范围内。王耀在心中默算了一下时间，决定还是将这个会议处理掉。

毕竟，注射针剂之后，他需要很长的不被人打扰的时间。

“我会去的。”对着安娜点点头，他在终端上签下自己的名字后便向着西翼C区走去。

阿拉斯加要塞分为东西两翼。东翼以要塞的日常训练，研究，以及生活区域为主，人口稠密，人员繁杂。而西翼则是机甲驾驶员的实战训练，核心科技研究与战斗指挥中心的所在，进出都需要刷身份卡，因此人便少了很多，训练试验场更是如此，大多数都是进行私下机甲训练的正式驾驶员。

王耀来到C区的时候，一路上只有几个讨论问题的研究员。看到走过来的王耀，这些研究员立刻立正站直，双眼亮晶晶地看着王耀问好。

那眼神与其说是看到偶像的小迷妹，更不如说是看到肉骨头的狼狗，看得王耀背后一阵发凉。

简单寒暄几句，王耀便跟他们告辞，推开了C区实验训练场的大门。

为了更好的适应各种实验以及训练需求，C区训练场非常大，不仅有吸音墙壁，连地板上都配备了专门的格斗地垫。然而此时，大功率的顶灯将整个训练场照得明亮无比，却没有一个人影。

……

狐疑地向前走了两步，王耀正要试探地喊两声，却听见背后传来大门轰然闭合的声音。

在他的身后，藏在视觉死角中的阿尔弗雷德从阴影中慢慢走出来，蓝眼睛如同鹰隼，一瞬间将王耀盯死在原地。

咔哒。

电子控制的大门反锁。

阿尔弗雷德一脸志得意满，双手插在口袋里，一步一步，慢慢逼近浑身紧绷的王耀。

“你要做什么？”他后退一步，警惕地问。

“你这么紧张做什么，我又不会吃了你。”阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋地回复着，脚下却毫不退让，直到将王耀一步步逼上格斗地垫，这才满意地笑了笑。

“我啊，觉得不服气。”阿尔弗雷德歪着头看着灯光下的王耀，“所以，来打一架吧。”

“哈？”

“洗手间里那次，你身手不错不是吗？我想过了，就算我很讨厌你，你确实挺厉害了，至少发明东西这方面我比不上你。但是，我还是不服气，所以，如果你能够打赢我，那我以后不会再找你的麻烦。”

阿尔弗雷德左右晃晃脖子，随手扯掉训练服外套丢在地上，露出里面只穿着白色背心的健硕身躯。

训练场的灯光从正上方打下来，光影切出年轻Alpha力量贲张的肌肉轮廓。

仿佛被大型猛兽盯上，王耀下意识地咽了口唾沫。

“我不和你打。”他说，“你可以继续针对我，我不想和你打架。”

“呵，”阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，眼睛盯着王耀，慢慢把手指按得咔咔直响。

“我尊敬的主审官，这可……由不得你了！”

随着最后一个字的话音落下，阿尔弗雷德脚下用力，整个人如同出鞘的箭飞快扑向王耀，眨眼间拳头就带着劲风来到王耀的眼前。

单脚后退半步，王耀本能地后仰，腰弯成不可思议的角度堪堪避过了这声势惊人的一拳，随即单手撑住地面，屈肘用力击向阿尔弗雷德的侧腰，将年轻的Alpha震退两步。

“我说了——”

一句话还没来得及说完，阿尔弗雷德再次袭上来。

金发的Alpha双眼狠戾，右手抓向王耀的脖颈，一抓抓空，左脚立刻趁着王耀倾斜身体时别过来，脚尖勾上后跟，就要将王耀拉倒。然而王耀身体柔韧且灵活，就像一条滑不溜手的白鱼。他没有反抗，任由阿尔弗雷德将他勾倒，手却在瞬间撑住地面，一个扭身，拳头带着寸劲击上阿尔弗雷德的胃部。

“咳……咳咳，”阿尔弗雷德捂住胃部站在原地不住地咳嗽。

王耀站在对面，抬手擦去额上的细汗，剧烈地喘息。

“我说了，”他握紧拳头，声音冰冷，“我不跟你打。”

阿尔弗雷德止住咳嗽，双手撑在膝盖上，眼里隐隐泛起野兽的狠戾。

“因为你怕暴露你真正的实力，是吗？”

“你什么意思？”

“王耀，上海要塞一级研究员，13到19岁在上海要塞受训，20岁莫名休学一年，21岁成为研究员。”阿尔弗雷德慢慢念出王耀的简历。

“你知道私自调查高级研究员的简历是要上军事法庭的吧？”王耀嘶声警告。

“这就不耐烦了？”阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，“亚瑟大概忘了告诉你，我除了是训练记录最强的Alpha，还是这个要塞里最厉害的黑客这件事吧？我能在线黑掉你的日程系统，自然也能查到你不想让人知道的记录。你不想继续听听我查到了什么吗？”

阿尔弗雷德声音带着浓浓的嘲意：“上海要塞机甲驾驶员第一适格者，王耀先生？”

王耀骤然愣住。

看到王耀的反应，阿尔弗雷德的笑意更加冰冷了。

“同批预备役驾驶员里的翘楚，整个上海要塞的训练记录巅峰，为什么会莫名休学一年，而返回训练后就突然放弃驾驶员身份而成为研究员呢？是因为你真的热爱科学，还是……”

“你弟弟的死把你吓破胆了呢？”

“住口！”王耀一双眼被愤怒烧得通红，炮弹一样冲向阿尔弗雷德。

“你他妈住口！！！”他身形极快，侧身躲过阿尔弗雷德踢过来的腿，他揪着阿尔弗雷德的衣领，一拳挥上他的侧脸。

“你懂什么？？？你没资格提他！！！”

暴怒的王耀力量惊人，一双看上去纤细的手带着不可思议的力量攻过来，阿尔弗雷德避让不过，硬生生挨了几拳，趁势抓住了他的手腕，将他猛力掀翻在地上。

居高临下地压着王耀，阿尔弗雷德刚想出言讽刺，却突然看到王耀眼角的泪光。

他被制住全身，却依然在大力挣扎，脖颈倔强地扬起，那双带着狠戾怒意的眼睛死死盯着阿尔弗雷德，牙齿咬得紧紧的，好像恨不能咬穿阿尔弗雷德的脖子。

“你……”

好像一张冰冷精致的面具被怒火粉碎，此刻目眦欲裂面目狰狞的王耀，竟然让阿尔弗雷德产生了一个诡异的想法。

我想吻他。

硝石冷厉的气味开始蔓延，不受控制地裹住肢体交缠僵持的两人，像是一种无形的力场，将他们浸入紧绷却又奇异的氛围里。不知不觉，一缕甜腻的香气悄然出现。

是玫瑰。

甜腻的，被捣成汁水的，浓郁的玫瑰甜香。

这些甜得有些煽情的味道带着体温的暖意从黑发的研究员脖颈处泛出来，越来越浓，越来越香。

而王耀的皮肤从冷质的玉色变成暧昧的樱粉，嘴唇微微张开，琥珀色的眼睛涣散而迷乱。

阿尔弗雷德被这香气与美色夺去心神，只觉得脑子都有些混沌。

想吻他。

想上他。

想把他压在身下占有，然后把尖牙扎进肌肤，打上永恒的印记。

想要标记他。

俯下身，他无法自控地埋在王耀的颈窝里嗅闻，然后伸出舌尖，舔上那带着汗水味道的肌肤。

“紧急通知，紧急通知，请全体驾驶员10分钟内于东区主训练场集合。”

训练场边的大喇叭里，电子女声机械地播报通知，声音回荡在空旷的房间内。

两个人都被这声音惊醒，像是从一场幻觉中醒来，一个懵逼，一个惊恐，四目相对。

“你……你不是Alpha，你，你是……”阿尔弗雷德不可置信。

王耀抬脚，把愣住的Alpha一脚踹了出去，摔出五步远。

“离我远点，”他从地上坐起来，琥珀色的眼睛里，第一次出现了深刻见骨的燎原恨意，“你这个傻逼。”

离开训练室时，王耀已经有些站不住了。手指指甲深深陷入手臂内侧的皮肤，他用疼痛控制着自己的意识，几乎是跌跌撞撞地逃回宿舍。

身体里蠢动的酸痛，还有隐密处烧起来的渴望化成了尖锐的疼痛与滚烫的温度，他只觉得自己被泡在滚烫的热水中，每一寸骨头都被泡软，又酸又疼，全身都化成一滩春水，唯有小腹的深处裹着一团火，要将理智都烧断。

挣扎着反锁房门，他撑着自己滚到床边，翻出了白大褂里绿色的针剂。

救我。

救我。

不能在这里。

他颤抖的手指将袖子扯开，露出被可怕的体温烧成嫩红色的皮肤。

冰冷的针头刺破皮肤，淡绿色的药剂被推入血管。

他筋疲力尽般瘫软在床上，空针剂从无力的手掌中跌落，滚到床角。

双眼放空，看着空白的天花板，在一片浓郁的玫瑰香气里，他慢慢合上眼睛。

睡一觉就什么事也没有了。

他想。

该死的Omega发情期。

……

该死的Alpha。

TBC


	3. 第三章

***

东区，训练场。

阿尔弗雷德赶到训练场的时候，距离10分钟的时限只剩下2分钟。

驾驶员们在训练场里站成整齐的两排，穿着蓝色制服的现役驾驶员与穿着黄色制服的预备役驾驶员泾渭分明地分布在队列的左右两侧，正中站着军装笔挺的亚瑟柯克兰中校。

随着阿尔弗雷德的进入，这一排的脑袋齐刷刷地转了过来。

“你这是怎么了，Ace？”有人带着笑打趣：“你是出去找北极熊打了一架吗？”

嘴角渗血的阿尔弗雷德恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，把手里皱巴巴的训练服胡乱套上，大步走到亚瑟身边。站在一旁的预备役驾驶员见状，识趣地往旁边挪了一格，给阿尔弗雷德让出位置，而阿尔弗雷德就这么理所当然地站进来，哧啦一声把训练服的拉链拉到最高。

亚瑟饶有兴味地看着他这一连串的动作，啧啧道：“你这恶霸做派挺到位的呀，说起来，谁有那个本事把你揍成这样，告诉我，我得去谢谢他干了我这么多年最想干的事。”

阿尔弗雷德没有理他，只是抬起手，用左手轻轻碰了下破口的嘴角。

指尖淡淡一线殷红，像是玫瑰的残瓣。鬼使神差地，他凑近闻了闻，好像还能闻到隐约的甜腻的玫瑰香气。

手指像是被这所剩无几的香气烧得发烫，他发了会儿愣，随即在亚瑟的目光里惊醒似地用手背狠狠擦了擦，板正身体做出肃立的姿势。

“没有谁。”

将手指扣进掌心，他的语气平板地说。

“我自己摔的。”

“噗嗤——”

后排有人喷笑出声。 

阿尔弗雷德转过头扫视了一圈，却只看到一张张严肃正经目视前方的脸，仿佛刚才的笑声不过是幻听。

看他这一脸莫名其妙的戾气，亚瑟拍拍他，正要说什么，却只听见后边的大门打开，指挥官带着两个副官走了进来。

阿拉斯加要塞的指挥官是一位五十来岁的健壮男人，头发灰白，眼眶深陷，线条刚硬的脸上横亘着一道从眼角到下颌的伤疤，让他整个人显出久经沙场的军人特有的凶悍。

“先生们，”指挥官声音洪亮，瞬间让所有人都安静下来，“今天召集你们，是有两个事情要宣布。”

“第一件事，由于一些特殊任务，我明天将要离开要塞前往联合政府。在此期间，要塞内一切训练及研究工作按照计划执行。”

“柯克兰中校。”他目光落在亚瑟身上。

亚瑟大声答到，向前一步。

指挥官微微颔首，道：“在我离开期间，指挥权暂交柯克兰中校代行。你们要服从柯克兰中校的命令，严格训练。虽然距离阿拉斯加要塞上一次怪兽冲击已经过了1年，但你们不可松懈，要时刻警惕。明白了吗？”

“明白！”驾驶员们齐声呼和。

“至于另一件事……”指挥官微微眯起眼睛，鹰隼般锐利的目光一一扫过下面站着的驾驶员们的脸，语气凉飕飕的：“前几天，有研究员在洗手间的垃圾桶内发现了被人捏碎清洗过的针剂碎片，经过化验查出来是违禁品，怀疑你们之中有人夹带违禁品进入要塞。”

双手抱臂，指挥官冷冷道：“是谁，自己站出来吧。”

“这群研究员天天都在干些什么，”后排一个驾驶员小声吐槽：“怎么还翻垃圾桶的？”

另一个驾驶员撇撇嘴，“鬼知道……只要是药剂，这帮人的鼻子比狗都灵。”

洗手间……

略一思索，阿尔弗雷德举起手要求提问。

“说。”

阿尔弗雷德：“长官，请问，检查出来的违禁品是什么？”

指挥官淡淡道：“Omega抑制剂。”

……

全场在一瞬间的静默后，突然爆发出嘈杂的讨论声。

“Omega抑制剂！咱们都是Alpha，谁会带Omega抑制剂？想想那个味儿就受不了。”

“就是，怕不是要塞里混进来了Omega？”

“旧金山要塞那事儿不就是研究员想办法夹带Omega抑制剂进来的么，要我看，说不定就是核心研究院那些研究员搞出来的事，针对Alpha的秘密邪恶实验什么的，我觉得他们看我们不爽很久了……”

阿尔弗雷德在嗡嗡如蝇飞的讨论声里低下头，双手垂在身侧，拳头握得紧紧的。

果然。

王耀是个Omega。

王耀是个骗了所有人的，假装成Beta的Omega。

而他居然该死的以为他是一个Alpha。

莫名其妙的情绪从心底某个角落涌出来，阿尔弗雷德觉得他有点高兴，又好像有点生气，还有一点迷茫。那就像是，他烦躁地踯躅过无数次的某个迷宫的死路突然在他面前塌出一个通路，而他半只脚跨了出去，却又不知道自己该做什么。

“安静！”

指挥官洪亮的声音再一次镇压全场。

“没有人站出来承认吗？懦夫们，是要我挨个对你们进行试剂检验吗？”指挥官嘶声威胁。

“报告，长官！”一位不服气的驾驶员出列，道：“外交人员也有进出检查的豁免权，为什么这么肯定带入违禁品的人不是他们呢？”

“就是啊，”阿尔弗雷德身边的一个Alpha小声抱怨：“那几个亚洲研究员看上去那么瘦弱，说不定里面就藏了几个Omega。”

“说起来，那个王博士长得那么漂亮，该不会其实是个Omega吧？”

阿尔弗雷德猛地转过头，蓝眼睛冰冷地盯住那个说话的Alpha，像是愤怒的野兽，将那个随口嘴嗨的Alpha吓得差点咬了舌头。

台上，指挥官挥了挥手，示意大家安静，而后道：“如果驾驶员排查无结果，那么我们自然会去与上海要塞的研究团队交涉排查。现在，我最后问一次，没有人要站出来承认自己做的事吗？”

一片死寂。

然后。

“是我。”

如同一粒石子落入平湖，整个训练场的人都在短暂的愣怔后，左右环顾寻找那个发声的人。

阿尔弗雷德单手插兜，懒洋洋地举着手，在所有惊讶的目光中再一次重复：

“是我。”

“哦？”，指挥官挑起眉毛，双手抱臂，意外地看向阿尔弗雷德：“那你说说，你为什么要带一针Omega抑制剂？”

阿尔弗雷德勾起一个浪荡的笑，故意用吊儿郎当的语气说道：“我前阵子休假的时候在外头勾搭上了一个小O，看她身上带着抑制剂，好奇就拿来玩咯。玩着玩着玩碎了，就随便冲了冲丢洗手间里了。”

说完，他又耸耸肩，一脸的无辜：“我又不知道Omega抑制剂是要塞的违禁品。”

“这么说，这事儿不能怪你了？”指挥官眯着眼睛假笑起来，随即阴着脸训道：“目无纪律！”

“艾米莉，”他吩咐身后的金发女研究员：“带他去做检测，查清楚。”

“是。”女研究院点点头，伸手向阿尔弗雷德做出一个请的手势。

与指挥官擦肩而过的瞬间，指挥官转过头，冷冷地看着他：“检查完了以后，自己去柯克兰中校那里报道，三天禁闭。”

阿尔弗雷德懒散地哼了一声，右手轻佻而又欠揍地从眉间一挥，行了个不伦不类的空军礼。然后，在指挥官踹过来之前，逃也似地溜进了通往研究院的通道里。

“不愧是Ace呢，”有人小声嘟哝：“真是够嚣张的。”

转过拐角，阿尔弗雷德面上那懒散的笑逐渐褪去，嘴角微微抿起，双眼变为坚定沉稳的蓝。口袋里的左手紧紧握着，把那一小片血色攥在掌心，手背绷起青色的血管。

要保护他。

这个念头不受控制地出现在脑海。

我想要保护他。

研究院离训练场并不远，此刻已经是晚饭时间，研究员们大多三三两两地去餐厅就餐，偌大的研究院静悄悄的，唯有巨大的银色光板与闪着莹绿光线的显示屏亮着，偶尔传来几声看不见的角落里键盘敲击的声音。

艾米莉是个很活泼的女孩子，风风火火地领着阿尔弗雷德走进检测室，抱出一大盘闪着银光的器械就开始干活。

阿尔弗雷德看着就觉得牙疼，忍不住跟艾米莉打听：“欸，问你个事儿。”

“什么？”艾米莉熟练地拿出采样剂喷在阿尔弗雷德的指尖，随口问道。

“为什么Omega抑制剂会是违禁品？Alpha抑制剂不是都可以随便拿的吗？” 

“因为我们要塞里都是Alpha呀，”艾米莉顿了一下，蓝眼睛看向阿尔弗雷德，有些惊讶：“你不知道那件事？”

“什么事？”阿尔弗雷德一脸懵逼。

“旧金山要塞的事情呀。研究院新出的抑制剂不是有副作用么，虽然大多数都是些嗜睡或者没精神之类的小问题，但是……”艾米莉眨眨眼睛，笑得有些神秘：“旧金山要塞那边的一个Alpha驾驶员不幸中招了。他的副作用是很少见的一种，很难发觉，但是又非常棘手。有没有兴趣猜一猜？”

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，示意艾米莉说下去。

“是求偶行为增幅。”

“哈？”

“不受理智控制的暴躁，冲动，信息素增强，莫名其妙地挑衅别人，尤其是自己心仪的对象。”艾米莉耸耸肩，“动物界里雄性求偶的时候脑子都不太正常，占有欲强，爱出风头，为了博得配偶的关注不择手段，就像小学男生喜欢扯女孩子的辫子似的，Alpha也是这样。只是Alpha毕竟还是人类，虽然会有这种犯蠢的冲动，但大抵还是能抑制住。”

暴躁，冲动，信息素增强，莫名其妙地挑衅别人。

阿尔弗雷德愣愣地看着艾米莉。

怎么感觉……这么像我？

所以……我在对王耀……求偶？

艾米莉倒是对他愣怔的目光毫无所觉，一边在他手上取样，一边继续说道：“所以，你可以想象一下，这种行为增幅以后会是怎样的场景。据说那个驾驶员跑去骚扰一个Beta研究员，天天挤兑人家，还把人家的实验材料藏起来，闹得鸡飞狗跳的。那个研究员也是个狠人，忍了一两周以后，居然夹带了一针Omega抑制剂回到要塞，趁那个驾驶员不注意给他扎上了。”

“等等，”阿尔弗雷德突然想到一个被他遗忘的重要问题，打断艾米莉道：“Omega抑制剂和Alpha抑制剂有什么不同吗？”

“？？？”艾米莉不可置信：“你没上过生理卫生课吗？”

“……”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“我从10岁开始就受训了，那种无聊的课我从来不听的。”

“啧啧啧，Alpha啊，”艾米莉一脸的无可救药：“来吧，小伙子，让我给你补一堂生理卫生课。你知道抑制剂是怎么做出来的吗？”

“？”

“抑制剂其实就是人造信息素提炼后的高浓度激素，用来欺骗你的腺体，造成假性标记状态，从而抑制诱发发情期的性激素分泌。Alpha抑制剂使用的就是人造Omega信息素提取物，而Omega抑制剂，则是人造Alpha信息素提取物。所以你在玩Omega抑制剂的时候应该闻到过不太舒服的味道，那就是信息素互斥的结果。”

收集好数据，艾米莉站起身，一边拿过一边的备忘本记录数据，一边淡淡道：“你可以想象一下，一个求偶行为增幅的Alpha被注射一针高浓度Alpha激素之后会是什么模样。据说，要不是警卫队出动得及时，那个研究员可能就被撕碎了。”

像是想到什么惨烈的场面，艾米莉叹息道：“可能那个研究员也没想到这个驾驶员这么欠揍地欺负自己，居然是在向自己求偶吧。不然他也不会干出给Alpha扎Omega抑制剂的蠢事了。总而言之，这件事引起了很大的轰动，从此以后，军方就严令禁止携带Omega抑制剂进出要塞了。”

所以，那支打碎的针剂其实是一针高浓度Alpha激素……

阿尔弗雷德只觉得一股凉意从脚底升起来，瞬间就激起一背的冷汗。

那王耀手里那一支……

是高浓度的Omega激素！

哗啦一声巨响，医疗床边的铁质器具全都被年轻的Alpha带翻在地，而罪魁祸首抓住被吓得瞪大眼睛的金发研究员，连声音都在发抖：“如果，如果一个Omega，注射了Alpha抑制剂会怎样？”

“呃……不会有Omega这么想不开吧……”

Alpha的手指如同铁钳，把艾米莉的手臂掐得发疼。艾米莉本能地想要逃开，但对上阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，她竟然有一瞬间产生了怜悯。

他的表情太惊慌了，蓝眼睛泛着血丝，手指无意识地发抖，像是一个创了弥天大祸的孩子。

艾米莉咽了口唾沫，努力放松身体，尽可能用平静的声音说：“如果剂量大又没有Alpha的帮助，他可能会因为过度发////情而休克……”

松开艾米莉，阿尔弗雷德刹那间大脑空白，双眼看着无意识地颤抖着的手指，扑通一声跌坐在地上。

异常的玫瑰香气……

Alpha抑制剂……

过度发情……

休克……

王耀！

几乎是瞬间，阿尔弗雷德从地上手脚并用地爬起来，焦躁地挥开挡路的所有桌椅，拔腿就往研究院外跑。

“喂！站住！！接着这个！”

艾米莉大喊一声，哆嗦着手从抽屉里翻出一支针剂，用力丢给已经一只手扶上大门的Alpha。

漂亮的女研究员单手撑着医疗床，蔚蓝的眼睛在白光灯下熠熠发光：“不管那个倒霉蛋是谁，整个要塞里都没有Omega抑制剂，能救他的只有你。”

“找到他之前，你会需要这支Alpha抑制剂的。” 

她看着阿尔弗雷德，郑重地祈求：“别伤害他。”

“我不会伤害他。”阿尔弗雷德看了她一眼，牙齿咬得紧紧的：“我永远不会再伤害他。” 

金发的Alpha握着抑制剂风一样消失在检测室的门外，一阵兵荒马乱的嘈杂声从外面传来，夹杂着金属物品落地的脆响与研究员们愤怒的骂街。

艾米莉捂着自己胀痛的双臂，靠着墙面慢慢滑坐在地上。

“天啊……”她抬起头，看向头顶散发着柔和白光的顶灯，喃喃：“劝Alpha去标记一个被迫发情的Omega，上帝，我都干了些什么……”

另一边，阿尔弗雷德到达王耀的宿舍门外时，时间已经到了晚上10点。

军事要塞内实行宵禁，10点之后，除了值夜班的专职人员，几乎没什么人在外面晃荡。王耀的宿舍在外交区域，和驾驶员们闹哄哄的集体宿舍不同，那里很清静，每个房间都有完全独立的厨卫，连大门都是最高级的电子指纹锁。

此时，静悄悄的通道里只有冷白色的顶灯亮着，铁灰色的钢制大门如同银行里的金库，以一看就非常坚固的样子紧闭着。

一路狂奔过来的阿尔弗雷德大口喘着气，汗水从打湿成绺的金发上滴下来，在深蓝色的地毯上洇出一个个深色的湿痕。他的手指还在发抖，紧张得汗涔涔的指尖按上门边亮橙色的通知键，一遍又一遍，越来越快，越来越焦急，带着一丝侥幸的希望与一丝恐惧等待着大门打开。

然而，无论他按了多少遍，那扇门都安静地关闭着，毫无反应。

王耀在里面。

阿尔弗雷德很清楚。

那种温柔甜蜜的玫瑰香味只要闻过一次，他就再也无法忘记。此刻，紧闭的大门严丝合缝，但他却始终觉得有丝丝缕缕的香气透过这钢铁的怪物钻进他的鼻子里，如此甜美，如此渴望，如此……

绝望。

转了个身，阿尔弗雷德背靠着冰冷的墙面，从口袋里掏出艾米莉丢给他的抑制剂，胡乱扯掉保护层，单手把针尖对准手臂内侧鼓起的血管，慢慢将浅绿色的药水注射进血管之中。

对不起。

他拔掉针管，塞进自己的口袋里。

属于Omega的甜美激素在血液的鼓动下飞快地流往身体深处的腺体，慢慢安抚Alpha在隐约Omega信息素的刺激下躁动的身体。阿尔弗雷德全身贴在冰凉的铁门上，闭上眼，深呼吸一口气，再次张开时，那双蓝眼睛中褪去了烦躁的欲///望，取而代之的，是沉稳而坚定的目光。

我绝对不会再伤害你。

***

你见过玫瑰吗。

青绿的茎干，墨绿的尖刺，殷红如血的花瓣层层包裹着柔嫩的蕊心，只有最温柔的抚触才能让那傲慢而柔滑的瓣朵绽开，逸出最深处那浓郁而又撩人的香。

那是被情人唇舌润湿的禁果，是为爱而死的女神唇边的蜜血，是吞噬人心的夜妖猩红的指尖。

是人类自堕落之初就无法拒绝的，独属于欲望的原罪。

阿尔弗雷德推开门的时候，恍惚中觉得自己就掉进了这样的世界之中。

整个空间挤满了浓郁到几乎可以成形的玫瑰香气，那么甜，带着隐约勾人的热意，蛇一般顺着呼吸钻进五脏六腑，烧得连血也是甜的，灵魂却想要更多。

更多的甜。

不大的房间里只有一盏顶灯亮着，皱巴巴的白大褂掉了一半在地上，口袋的内芯倒翻出来，却没有人将它捡起来。铺着浅米色床单的床脚散落着一支空掉的针管，而柔软的大床上，在顶灯柔和的光圈下，拱着一个圆球型的生物。

此时，这个用被子裹出来的生物正微弱地蠕动着，每一次移动，都从那严丝合缝的被角中泄出甜浓的香气。

那是王耀。

阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，反手关上了房门。

幸好提前注射了抑制剂。

阿尔弗雷德一步步走向那个软乎乎的贝壳一样不断喷出香气的“不明生物”，心里暗自庆幸。

如果没有抑制剂，只怕他在开门的那一瞬间就会失去理智，被原始的欲望支配。

然后，铸成大错。

“王耀……”手指摸上柔软的被角，阿尔弗雷德竭力忍耐着这撩人的味道，努力将声音放得平缓柔和：“你……你还好吗？”

“不明生物”似乎颤抖了一下，空气中隐约的硝石味道让层叠的被子略微松开了一些，然而随着阿尔弗雷德的靠近，它再一次收缩回去，缠得更紧了。

“你……走，”王耀的声音闷在被子里，仍能听见声线微微的颤抖：“走啊……”

“王耀，你不能这样，”阿尔弗雷德担心他还没因过度发情而休克，先被被子闷死了，伸手去扯被角：“你会休克的……告诉我，你有备用的抑制剂吗？”

“不明生物”颤动了一下，却没有任何反应。

“王耀？”

“王耀？？”

……

阿尔弗雷德心脏紧缩，干脆按着那团被子，手用力地扯开那层层的布料，试图把王耀从这可笑的禁锢中挖出来。

先是毛毯，然后是棉被，再是浴巾。

浓重的甜香，高热的温度，潮湿的汗水。

空气像是被加热，香味愈来愈重。

有一刹那，阿尔弗雷德恍惚中觉得自己剥开的不是白色的棉被，而是玫瑰血红的花瓣，一片一片，怯弱而撩人地张开，慢慢露出里面最柔软，也最美丽的蕊心。

那是无人知晓的，最美丽的Omega。

他的Omega。

最后一层遮挡被扯下，浓郁的花香炸弹一般爆炸在小小的空间，像是最烈的春药，瞬间让唯一的Alpha烧红了眼睛。

天啊……

阿尔弗雷德额角绷起青色的血管，一股无法抵挡的热意直冲下腹。

是玫瑰。

层层被汗湿的凌乱的雪白布料上，黑发的Omega蜷缩成一团，白色衬衫已经被彻底打湿，紧紧贴在瘦削的身体上，勾勒出纤细的腰肢，大片的樱粉色皮肤，以及那一对殷红挺立的乳尖，仿佛肉眼可见地蒸腾起滚烫的热气。

他早就在挣扎中踢掉了长裤，此时，雪白的衬衫下摆堪堪盖住臀部，赤裸的双腿难耐地蹭动着，肉红的性器挺立在小腹前，随着蹭动涂抹开透明的淫液，一片淋漓水光。

黑发的Omega双眼已经涣散，被猛烈情欲反复炙烤的身体已经到达极限。长长的绸缎一般的黑发湿淋淋地粘着脸颊与脖颈，血红的唇微微张开，上面一层被舔舐而留下的润泽水光，嫩红的舌尖在喘息中若隐若现。

而那双眼睛。

永远冷静的，漠然的，拒人于千里之外的琉璃眼珠，此刻被剧烈的肉欲折磨得晕起一片血色于眼角，像是薄薄的皮肤裹不住炽热的血肉，一点点从身体的深处渗了出来，化为最淫靡的红，与墨色眼睫下氤氲的水汽。

那是一朵玫瑰。

阿尔弗雷德被蛊惑一样伸出手，慢慢抚上Omega潮红的脸颊。

已经成熟，即将彻底盛开的，原罪的玫瑰。

感受到Alpha的气息，王耀的身体下意识地凑了上来，亲昵而渴求地用脸颊蹭着Alpha带着薄茧的粗糙的掌心。

上他。

阿尔弗雷德听到一个声音在他耳边低声呢喃。

上他。

标记他。

他已经这么湿，这么乖，他已经为你完全准备好了。

把他变成你的。

标记他。

手指下滑，在Omega吐着热气的唇边摩挲，拇指不受控制地探入高热的口腔，翻搅着那滑腻柔软的舌尖。

“啊……”

高温的粘膜乖巧地包裹过来，舌尖湿淋淋地舔舐着指节，那么柔软，那么……淫荡。

上他。

阿尔弗雷德不受控制地凑近。

硝石的气味浓烈起来，随着Alpha的靠近，一点点包裹住喘息着的Omega。

“救 ……”

张开的嘴唇颤抖着，含混不清地吐出破碎的字句。

“救我……”

救我。

阿尔弗雷德骤然清醒，身体下意识地退开一步。

不能再伤害他。

阿尔弗雷德抓过地上的针剂，扯下空针头握在掌心。刺痛从敏感的指缝间传过来，把被勾引的几乎失控的大脑拉回几丝理智。

“王耀……”阿尔弗雷德剧烈喘息着，手越握越紧。

上他。

“你这样下去会休克的。”

上他。

“你会死的。”

上他。

“我去找研究院，他们应该有办法帮你。”

上他。

“我……我马上就回来。”

上他。

血从Alpha的指缝间淌下，滴落在地毯上。

他慌乱地转身，逃跑似的拔腿就往门外走。

床上的Omega琥珀色的双眼慢慢聚焦，带着一层朦胧的水雾看向Alpha肌肉虬结的脊背，与烫红的耳尖。

烧得通红的指尖无力地拉住粗硬的迷彩裤。

他喘着气，声音因渴求而颤抖着。

“别走。”

他说。

“帮我。”

上他。

大脑的理智在Omega呻吟般的气音中彻底绷断。

全身的血液都在瞬间沸腾，烧得口干舌燥，烧得几乎疯狂，而床上那朵玫瑰是唯一的水源，是唯一的解药。

他的Omega。

殷红的嘴唇被人按着下巴张开到最大，舌尖被滚烫的嘴唇吸吮吞咬，无力的指尖被十指扣住按在床单上，挺立的乳尖被粗粝的手指用力揉按。被高温烧灼的皮肤敏感而脆弱，稍一用力就是淫靡的痕迹。

到处是硝石冷厉的侵略，与玫瑰甜腻的爱抚。

王耀觉得自己恍如置身战场，被如此浓重的硝烟淹没，却又在焦黑的钢铁中开出花。

金发的Alpha粗暴而凶狠地深吻着他，手隔着湿透的衬衣下滑，亵玩般打着圈滑过深陷的腰窝，然后，指尖破开痉挛的穴口，探入高热蠕动的肠肉之中。

“啊……啊……”

剧烈发情早就让那个隐秘的入口湿成一片，甚至微微张开，渴望地收缩着。阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己的指尖被无数湿润的舌头饥渴地舔舐着，一圈一圈，泥泞不堪地颤抖着，渴求着，要更多的深入，更多的侵略。

“宝贝……”阿尔弗雷德放开王耀的嘴唇，低头看着他水光淋漓的嘴唇，忍不住又舔了一下。

低沉的声音带着磁性贴近耳朵，紧贴的胸腔，仿佛是将那声音直接震动到心脏。

“你好甜……”他喃喃，又伸入一根手指，“你都湿透了……”

王耀双眼失焦，像一条渴水的鱼，无力地张开嘴唇，煽情地呻吟。

“你已经完全为我准备好了，My Love，”阿尔弗雷德抽出手指，带出一条细细的水丝，“叫我的名字，宝贝，叫我的名字。”

“你……”

攀着Alpha肌肉隆起的肩膀，王耀失神地喃喃，突然双腿勾上Alpha的腰侧，潮湿的下体贴住他早就坚硬滚烫的肉刃，难耐而情色地蹭动。

“阿尔弗雷德……”高傲的琥珀色眼睛摇晃着一池春水，他在他耳边轻喃：“帮我。”

身体被用力按在床上，修长白皙的双腿被粗暴地分开，柔嫩的臀瓣被攥住拉开，阿尔弗雷德因为这句话而勾得发疯，嘴唇叼住Omega的舌尖粗暴地翻搅啃咬，下身滚烫的性器抵上Omega不断翕动的潮湿穴口，腰身一挺，顶进了这片从未有人踏足的湿热之中。

“嗯……啊！”

无法控制地尖叫出声，快感从破开的肠肉处烟花一样劈里啪啦炸向大脑，王耀的身体猛地绷成一张竹弓，露出鼓着淡青色血管的脖颈。

阿尔弗雷德着迷地舔上那些鼓动的血管，像是隔着皮肤，舔舐着这片甜蜜的血肉。下身却毫不怜惜地用力插入，又强横地抽出，性器带着潮湿的水痕蹂躏着谄媚缠过来的肠肉，用力顶撞深处紧闭的粘膜，将这片敏感抽搐的嫩肉抽插成鲜妍血红的艳丽玫色。

“你……你慢些……会……会坏……”

巨大的快感浪潮一样冲刷过全身，王耀攥紧阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，指甲划出红色的抓痕。

阿尔弗雷德哼笑一声，硝石的味道铺天盖地。

“宝贝，不会坏的。”他带着淫荡的恶意，附在王耀的耳边低声道：“你这么湿，这么甜，我怎么舍得把你插坏呢……”

床笫间亵渎的话语像是带着魔力的催情药，阿尔弗雷德只觉得王耀的内部变得更加湿软，更加滚烫，性器捣出一片淫靡的水声，早就在欲望中被折磨几个小时的Omega几乎是无法自制地达到高潮。

绝对的快感将黑发的Omega全身染成玫瑰色，他无力地瘫软在那里，承受着Alpha的侵犯。

阿尔弗雷德用力将肉刃顶进深处，几乎是本能地，他感觉到了那个瞬间。

打开了。

属于Omega的，最隐秘，却也最脆弱的密处，终于在剧烈的发情与Alpha狂乱的征挞之下，打开了。

顶进去。

阿尔弗雷德内心的野兽在嘶吼。

顶进去，成结，然后尽情地射精。

标记他。

然后他就是我的。

我的Omega。

汹涌的快感从阴囊处汹涌而来，阿尔弗雷德几乎被这个念头烧成野兽，双手掐住Omega的腰，几乎就要彻底地失控。

然而。

那个被激素与发情夺走理智的Omega却在这一瞬间，睁开了眼睛。

琥珀色的瞳仁在灯光下有些涣散，手指无力地推拒着阿尔弗雷德的胸膛，他陷在一堆柔软的被褥之中，那么柔软，眼神却绝望

“不要。”

眼泪一滴一滴从他的眼眶里落下来，滑进湿透的黑发里。

他面无表情，却泪流满面。

“不要标记我。”

“不要标记我……求你。”

阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己快要发疯，湿软的肉穴还在不知飨足地勾缠着他，那么炙热的温度，仿佛能把骨骼都烧融。然而内心的某一处却被这些滴滴答答的液体打得冰凉。

我不会再伤害他。

他记得他对自己发过誓。

“总有一天，我会标记你的。”

金发的Alpha咬牙切齿，抽出湿淋淋的性器，粗暴地将Omega翻了过去。

膨胀狰狞的肉刃埋在雪白的臀肉之中，他在泄恨般揉着那两团柔软，狂乱地抽插。湿热的顶端蹭过还没来得及闭合的穴口，阿尔弗雷德在浪潮一般汹涌的快感中，一口咬上王耀的后颈。

属于Alpha的信息素通过齿间的特殊腺体进入Omega的身体。

硝石的味道从血管开始奔涌，冲刷向无力的Omega的全身。

玫瑰与硝石，在空气中悄悄融合。

最柔软的与最凶悍的，最香甜的与最冷厉的，香气与战火，爱意与死亡，如此矛盾，却又奇异地吻合。

阿尔弗雷德在这奇妙的味道中达到高潮，将微凉的精液，尽数喷洒在王耀红痕遍布的脊背上。

俯下身，他轻轻啄吻王耀后颈上洇血的齿痕。

我会标记你的，我的玫瑰。

总有一天。

你会是我的。

TBC


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有熊猫组出场，是亲情向！  
> 补充设定：  
> Omega发情期问题：普通Omega发情可以通过注射抑制剂或Alpha咬破后颈腺体进行临时标记来阻断发情，临时标记不是永久标记，它会随着体内Alpha信息素代谢掉而消失。但发情期的Omega的信息素对于Alpha来说是烈性春药，能忍住不永久标记的A都是真爱啊！

***

王耀曾经无数次地想过一个问题。

若上天不公，为何第二性征的分化不拘贵贱，如同命运坐庄的俄罗斯转盘，赌上一生，却只能依靠未知的幸运；

但若众生平等，这个世界又为什么会出现Alpha，Beta，Omega的划分？

Alpha天生体能异于常人，性别分化后更是抛开身为普通人的Beta一个数量级，领导力强，具有压迫力和震慑力，几乎就是上天恩赐予人类的超级士兵。Beta是代表普通人的大多数，他们没有特殊的能力加成，却是最稳定，理性的人们，盛产科学家与商人。

而Omega……可悲的，甜美的，被诅咒的Omega。他们的一生注定为激素所左右，被Alpha狩猎，被Alpha圈养，然后在Alpha所打造的舒适美丽的金丝笼里做一只软弱可爱的小宠物。

王耀从前并不在意第二性征分化的结果。

他是上海要塞预备役驾驶员的训练记录巅峰，也是公认的机械天才。上海要塞机甲第一队的队长从他16岁开始就软磨硬泡地要把他预定进自己的小队，研究院的院长也时不时借着身体检查的机会疯狂暗示他在研究院的锦绣前程。两方明里暗里为了王耀撕了不知道几个来回，但谁都知道，最终决定王耀去留的将是他的第二性征分化结果。

Alpha，意味着风光无限的机甲一队驾驶员。

Beta，则代表了研究院首席研究员的关门弟子。

至于Omega……17岁就把整个训练区的Alpha们揍得敢怒不敢言的上海要塞暴力甜心，怎么可能是Omega？

然而，王耀的第二性征分化比同龄人晚了将近三年。

比王耀小一岁的弟弟都早已确认分化为Alpha，王耀却依然没有性成熟的迹象。身边的同学们，甚至是小一级的学弟们逐渐抽长成强壮高大的成年Alpha，只有他还是修长纤细的少年身形，脸颊带着婴儿肥的圆润，面容精巧秀丽，就像个被迫陷入时间停滞的，被强烈反差的野兽所包围的，异类。

是的，异类。

早已成年的同期Alpha们不是嘴欠犯抽被王耀毫不留情地殴打过，就是常年在王耀金光灿灿的记录下被压上一头，时间长了，总有那么几个嫉妒得发狂的家伙。如今王耀成了一群Alpha中格格不入的大龄未发育者，徘徊窥视的鬣狗们终于找到了下嘴的机会。

“嘿，甜心，今天你分化了吗？”

“宝贝，瞧瞧你漂亮的屁股，我打赌你会是个不错的Omega~”

“研究院给你做检查了吗？该不会你缺了哪个重要器官吧，哈哈哈哈”

“滚去研究院吧，娘炮！”

而每到此时，因为性征分化的问题而变得越发暴躁的王耀总是捏得指关节爆响，琥珀色的瞳仁中瞳孔幽深，绿幽幽地看向那些挑衅的Alpha们。

未分化的王耀有着天然的体能劣势，但他身手灵活，擅长借用巧力攻击脆弱的关节与软肋，在那些隐蔽的没有监控摄像头的训练场角落里，Alpha痛苦的惨叫与关节脱臼的脆响，是独属于王耀的解压方式。

王耀的弟弟王嘉龙是个比起Alpha更像Beta的人，哪怕他的训练记录也是数一数二的优秀，他却并不推崇暴力，而是更乐意遵守秩序，维护章程。

所以，那些年里，跟在王耀身边的王嘉龙最常说的话就是：

“哥，别理那群傻逼。”

“哥，别打了。”

“哥，快跑，督察来了。”

那时候，揍完嘴欠的Alpha，王耀总会挂着肿胀的嘴角淤青带着王嘉龙去基地外的一家港式甜品店吃冰。

“你说，第二性征就那么重要吗？”糊了一嘴草莓味碎冰来消肿的王耀撑着下巴，捏着精致漂亮的小勺搅拌着高脚杯里半融的冰沙，轻轻地问：“明明那些训练记录都是我靠自己挣来的，我训练得比谁都刻苦，我学习得也比任何人都努力，我明明已经做到这么优秀，为什么这些人却只因为我的性别分化而肆无忌惮地嘲笑我，讽刺我？”

“哥，别跟那群扑街仔计较，他们就是嫉妒你……”

“Alpha又怎样，Beta又怎样？哪怕是Omega，难道只因为腺体生长的不同，就可以完全否定一个人的才华与能力吗？这是什么狗屁逻辑。”

精致的铁叉戳碎了一块沙冰，发出哧啦一声轻响。

“如果Alpha都是这样以性别而洋洋自得的傲慢的蠢货，我倒宁愿我分化成Beta。”他抬起头，看着对面的弟弟，“哪怕我是个Beta，我也能把这群傻逼按在地上摩擦。”

“是的。”王嘉龙一贯没什么表情的脸上露出一个有些温柔的笑，他倾过身来，手指蹭过王耀的嘴角，轻轻抹下来一片鲜红的草莓果酱，“只要是哥哥，就一定能办到的。”

“因为，无论是什么性别，我的哥哥都是世界上最厉害的人。”

凑近的男孩，不，现在应该说是男人了，眉眼温柔，声音里带着显而易见的崇拜与仰慕，还有一点点奇异的怜惜。王耀恍惚中隐约闻到一丝海盐的味道，然而随着嘉龙坐了回去，那味道又消失无踪，像是一个错觉。

大概是隔壁女孩子的海盐奶茶的味道吧。

我还没分化，不可能闻到任何信息素的味道。王耀这样想着。

然而，命运的狐狸尾巴隐藏在每一个看似毫无关联的细节中，只等着某个成熟的时机，拉开一场猝不及防的恶作剧。

那是王耀20岁生日前夕。

几个不入流的Alpha又来挑衅他，约在傍晚的训练室后边儿的矮墙边。王耀从没把这些屡战屡败的肌肉废物放在眼里，拎着训练服，也没叫嘉龙，就这么懒洋洋地晃了过去。

早点打完早点回家，他漫不经心地想着，今天要给嘉龙做叉烧饭。

然后，在他放倒了两个Alpha，正捏着拳头桀桀阴笑着逼近最后一个时，一阵奇怪却猛烈的热意从下腹部猛地炸开，难以抗拒的酸软浪潮一样扑向全身，像是连骨头都能腐蚀的浓酸，登时让他脚下一软，跪倒在了地上。

身下隐秘的位置在烧灼的热意中变得濡湿，有什么粘稠的液体从隐秘的位置不受控制地流出来，打湿了裤子。

空气里，原本闻不到的Alpha的气味突然显现，木炭味，铁锈味，苦茶味，它们像是带着火苗钻进王耀的鼻腔，渗进血液，让身体越来越热，越来越……空虚。

甜美的玫瑰香味开始蔓延。

王耀艰难地抬起头，看到Alpha们震惊的脸，以及，在玫瑰香气中，逐渐染上狂乱欲望的眼睛。

不。

不。

不可以。

虚软的身体被人按在地上，训练服外套被粗暴扯开，拉链崩裂，落在地上。

已经完全失去理智的Alpha们一边互相厮打，一边粗暴地拉扯着地上甜美的Omega，在最原始的欲望中争夺着交///配的权利。有人捏住王耀的脖子，有人想要扯他的裤子，有人把手伸进他的T恤里，抚摸他的腰侧。然而他却连一个最简单的右勾拳也做不到。

不。

生理性的眼泪从烫得酸胀的眼角滑落。

可悲的Omega。

被信息素囚禁的软弱生物。

不……

上天啊……

救救我……

绝望的恍惚中，有个人嘶吼着冲了出来。

那个从来不屑于使用暴力，面无表情的沉静青年，此刻一双眼被愤怒烧得通红，牙关紧咬，手臂绷起狰狞的青筋，疯了一样揪着趴在王耀身上扯他衣服的Alpha甩在一边，提着拳头就冲着面门而去。

是嘉龙。

Alpha痛苦的惨叫声夹杂着拳头敲在皮肉上的闷响贴着地面而来，王耀仰面躺在那里，双眼失神地看向燃烧着大火般赤红的天空。

身体里因为发/////情而烧起的高烧把指尖都烫得无力，王耀在混沌的意识中，觉得自己像是正被整个天空烧灼，整个世界都是火，都是……地狱之火。

然后，一个熟悉的脸出现在微微模糊的视线中，挡住了刺眼的火光。

嘉龙脸上溅着血，额角因为太过于紧绷而鼓起青筋，整个人看上去像个杀意未消的野兽。他对着王耀露出一个笑，看得出来他在努力温柔，却因为抽动的脸部肌肉而显得滑稽可笑。

“对不起，对不起，哥哥，”他慢慢扶起王耀，声音颤抖，带着哭腔：“我必须这样做，我必须要临时标记你，不然整个基地的Alpha都会被引来。”

“对不起……对不起。”

牙齿切开后颈的皮肤，微微的刺痛。

海盐味道的信息素从破开的伤口处注入身体，激素与激素融合抵消，慢慢安抚下躁动的腺体，褪去高热。

不愧是嘉龙……这真是，好温柔的信息素……

这样想着，王耀昏了过去。

再次醒来时，王耀已经躺在研究院的高密监控病房里了。

基地的指挥官，研究院院长都站在他的床边小声讨论着什么，看到他醒了，急忙围了过来。

“你怎么样？”上海要塞的指挥官是个带着金丝眼镜的斯文中年男人，见王耀要起身，上前一步按住他，示意他好好静养：“别慌，你现在已经稳定下来了，不会对我有什么影响的。”

“我……”王耀垂下眼睛，“我是个Omega。”

“我知道，”指挥官笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍他的头，“嘉龙第一时间就联系了我和院长，说实话，我们都吓了一跳。这种情况……我们还真是从来没遇到过。”

沉默了半晌，王耀语调平平地说：“我不去后方。”

他抬起眼睛，“请替我摘除腺体，我不要去后方。”

“你这孩子，瞎说什么呢，你知道摘除腺体会有什么后果吗？”院长花白的胡子都在颤：“腺体摘除手术风险极大，甚至可能导致寿命缩减。”

“我——”

“王耀中尉，”指挥官打断他的辩解，声音变得严肃，“摘除腺体的事你想也别想，用你这样一个人的命去冒风险，无论是对要塞还是全人类都是巨大的损失。这是命令。”

说完，他又放轻了声音，道：“我刚刚和院长讨论过了。嘉龙这件事处理得很谨慎，现在高层只有我们知道，那几个Alpha我也处理过了，关于这件事，他们不会说一个字。鉴于你的身体情况，我给你一年的时间去休整，找到稳定你自己的办法，一年后，我希望你能再次向我报道。”

像是被这个消息震住了似的，王耀不可置信地抬起头，看向床前的两个人，连话也忘了说。

“长官，如果……如果……”王耀抖着声音，手指紧紧掐着床单下的腿，期待又畏惧地发问：“如果我能够稳定下来，我……我还能……”

“只要你有能力通过审核。”指挥官拍了拍他的肩膀，微笑着说：“我们要塞没出过第一位Alpha驾驶员，但如果能有第一位Omega驾驶员，好像也挺拉风的，是不是？”

“你又跟我抢人啊，”研究院院长不赞同地用手肘顶了下指挥官的胳膊，道：“驾驶员不是唯一的路，你要是想进研究院，我随时敞开大门。”

王耀从进入训练营开始，性格就拧巴又倔强，哪怕被人按在地上揍，他也没掉过一滴眼泪。然而此时，在两位长辈温和期许的目光之下，滚烫的眼泪不受控制地从眼角淌下来，像是小河，啪嗒啪嗒打湿了被子。

“好。”

他用力点头。

后来，后来怎么样了呢？

王耀看着眼前熟悉的场景，确定自己正在做梦。

这里是上海要塞的地下训练场，空旷的，灯火通明的，7年前的训练场。

那灰暗的一年里，王耀试过了市面上所有的抑制剂，尝试了所有的隐藏Omega身份的方法，终于在一年后准时回到基地复训。嘉龙在那件事发生没多久后就通过了驾驶员审核，成为了一名正式驾驶员，还完成了几次出色的任务，这让他和他的红色机甲在国际上都小有名气。

王耀抱臂靠在训练场的墙壁上，看着不远处在单杠上做引体向上的7年前的自己。

休学一年在预备役驾驶员中引起了不小的猜测，但这些都在王耀复训之后被压了下来。复训的王耀宣布自己分化为Beta，但仍然参与驾驶员审核。他变得沉默了很多，不乐意和任何驾驶员走得太近，只是没日没夜地训练，活得像个高效率运转的训练机器。也因此，原本就很可怕的训练记录，在王耀复训后彻底进化为怪物级别，这次，连最傲慢的Alpha都只能乖乖闭嘴。

这是哪一天呢？

王耀看着那个倔强的自己，有些头痛地想。

很快他就有了答案。

训练室的门被人刷开，一身深蓝色驾驶员训练服的嘉龙走了进来。他变得更高了，比王耀还要高一点，身体也更加强壮。曾经还有点青涩的沉静青年，在战场的历练下蜕变成为成熟的男人，连信息素也变得沉稳醇厚。

“哥，你还在训练？”

王耀做完最后一个引体向上，轻巧地落回地面，用脖子上的湿毛巾擦了擦脸：“ 啊，是，很快就要审核了，我不想出差错。”

嘉龙笑了一下，道：“你的记录已经是一骑绝尘了，你这样，第二名的压力可太大了。”

“不绝对性地碾压，这群满脑子性别歧视的傲慢Alpha又会瞎逼逼了。”王耀不屑地嗤了一声，看向嘉龙：“你今天怎么有空来找我？”

“哦，”嘉龙看了眼手上的终端，又把它认真放好，“我要出任务了，可能不能去看你的审核，所以提前过来，给你加油。”

不对。

围观的成年王耀愣了一下。

这是那一天。

“看到哥你还这么精神满满的我就放心啦。”王嘉龙冲王耀点点头，声音温柔：“哥你一定会成为最优秀的驾驶员的。”

年轻的王耀哼了一声，笑得张扬。

王嘉龙又看了看终端，道：“时间差不多了，我要去集合了，你要加油。”

不，不对。

围观的王耀几乎是下意识地冲了过去，想要拉住离开的男人的手。

别去，不要去。

你会死的！

手指从男人的身体上穿过，王耀愣愣地看着自己的手，猛然想起来，对，这是在梦里。

这是七年前。

他永远无法改变的一天。

“嘉龙，嘉龙！！！”

“王耀——”

他从梦中惊醒，还没从混沌梦境里恢复的大脑有些迟钝反应了两秒，这才慢慢地聚拢理智，看向把他从噩梦中摇醒的那个人。

灿烂的金发，湛蓝的眼珠，年轻的Alpha蹙着眉担忧地看着他。

阿尔弗雷德？

他怎么会在这？

王耀微微移动了一下身体，骤然发现他此刻浑身酸软，正赤裸着和同样光溜溜的阿尔弗雷德堂在一个被窝里，四肢交缠，皮肤温热，亲密无间。

？？？

？？？

瞪大眼睛，王耀伸手摸了摸自己的后颈，摸到两个结痂的伤口。

？？？

“耀，你怎么——”

啪——

阿尔弗雷德被一巴掌抽得脸侧了过去，白皙的脸颊上，随着火辣辣的痛感，五个清晰的指印慢慢浮现。

“你干嘛？？？？”

“卑鄙！！！！”王耀猛地扑上来，骑在阿尔弗雷德的身上把他压在床里，眼睛几乎冒出火来：“你，你，我没想到你这么卑鄙！！！谁允许你他妈标记我的，你计划好了是不是？？换了我的药？？？我要杀了你！！！”

“我不是，我没有——”

啪——

又是一巴掌。

阿尔弗雷德被抽得心头火起，用力攥住王耀的两只手腕，把他死死压在身上，蓝眼睛里闪过一丝威慑。

王耀在这瞪视下莫名地瑟缩了一下，随即意识到，这是被标记的Omega对自己的Alpha本能的服从。

“你冷静一点好不好，我没有标记你。”阿尔弗雷德意识到王耀被自己震慑，放轻了声音，手上的力道却没有减弱：“你的药我是不小心的，我以为你是Alpha。”

“哈？？？”王耀不可置信，“你是猪吗？是不是Alpha你踏马闻不出来？”

“我以为你天生气味淡嘛……”阿尔弗雷德有点委屈，但看到王耀一副又要暴走的样子，连忙接着解释道：“昨天我来的时候你已经发////情了，我没有永久标记你，那就是个临时标记，我想救你！”

“……”

王耀沉默了一会儿，慢慢放松了力道。

“你松手。”他淡淡地说。

那个冷淡从容的王博士好像突然从这个身体里活了过来，再次恢复成阿尔弗雷德最熟悉，却也最不喜欢的疏离模样。

阿尔弗雷德悻悻地松手，看着王耀从他身上站了起来，双脚踩在阿尔弗雷德的腰两边，头几乎要碰上天花板上悬挂的顶灯。

阿尔弗雷德：“？”

王耀居高临下，轻轻笑了一下。

然后，脚尖用力踩上年轻Alpha的胯间，瞬间碾住了那个略微抬头的敏感的器官。

“卧槽——”

阿尔弗雷德惨叫一声，惊恐地看着王耀。

“年轻人，我接下来要问你几个问题。”王耀冷淡地说着，脚下却毫不留情：“为了你引以为傲的小玩意儿的安全着想，我建议你严肃，认真，真实地回答我所有的问题。”

“你……”要害被人按住，稍一动作就能感到那只漂亮的脚加大力度，阿尔弗雷德不敢再挣扎，只好举起双手示意王耀冷静，然后靠在枕头里乖巧地说：“您问。”

“第一个问题，你从什么时候知道我是Omega的？”

“昨晚……哎，你别踩，是真的，我昨天被叫过去问话，才知道我那天不小心打碎的抑制剂其实是Omega抑制剂……”

“问话？”王耀眯起眼睛。

“我承认了！”阿尔弗雷德头皮都炸了起来，连忙解释：“我说那个抑制剂是我的，我从外面拿回来玩儿的。除了我没人知道你是……你是Omega……”

“好吧，下一个问题。”王耀继续发问：“你昨晚做了什么？”

“嗯……我发现你的抑制剂不对，就连忙来找你，发现你正在发情……”说到这里，阿尔弗雷德的脸上微微发红：“过度发情你会休克嘛，我本来想找研究院帮忙，结果你拉着我说不要走……卧槽，是真的啊，你别踩你别踩，会断的会断的！！真的是你拉着我说叫我帮你，但是你又不想让我标记你，我也没有抑制剂，我就只好临时标记了你……”

说到这里，阿尔弗雷德有点不好意思地补充：“顺便……嗯，干柴烈火嘛，一不小心，就睡了……”

王耀对于这点倒是没有太生气。

常年禁欲的身体有时候是需要发泄的，至少从现在的身体感觉上来看，他昨晚没有受伤，好像也确实有爽到。

“第三个问题，”王耀用脚趾轻轻研磨那根慢慢膨胀挺立的可怕器官，声音变得危险：“你那么讨厌我，又不是为了标记我，那你为什么要帮我？”

胯下那处被人玩弄，阿尔弗雷德又爽又怕，忍不住哑声道：“我不讨厌你，我，我喜欢你！”

“哦？”王耀挑起眉毛，一脸不信。

“真的，”阿尔弗雷德认真地看着王耀的眼睛，“我承认我之前是个混蛋，但那是研究院新研发的Alpha抑制剂的副作用。研究院说，这是求偶行为增幅，我会故意挑衅我喜欢的对象，吸引他的注意，借此来求偶。”

“求偶。”王耀哼笑一声，嘲道：“你们Alpha都是这样求偶的？活该你们一个个打光棍。”

“喂……”

抽回脚，王耀神态自若地跳下床，拉开衣柜去找自己能换的衣服。

阿尔弗雷德心有余悸地握着自己的小兄弟，眼睛却追随着黑发Omega的一举一动，看到他走动时漂亮的肌肉线条，挺翘的臀部，以及玉色皮肤上一个个樱红的吻痕，看得眼睛几乎要着火。

“你相信我了？”他问。

“嗯。”王耀漫不经心地回道：“求偶行为增幅，这么高端的词汇，我猜你那个贫瘠荒凉的脑瓜是想不出来的。我原谅你的冒犯了，所以，”

他转过头，看着床上的阿尔弗雷德，“现在，请你滚出我的房间。”

“不行。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，一脸无辜地指着自己站起来的小兄弟：“它还站着呢。”

王耀的视线凉飕飕地看向阿尔弗雷德挺立的胯间，在那里意味深长地打了个圈，又慢慢移回阿尔弗雷德的脸上，看得阿尔弗雷德背后一凉。

“我猜，你能自己处理好，对吗？“王耀的声音里带着凉丝丝的威胁：”或者，你希望我来亲。手。处。理？”

阿尔弗雷德悻悻地收回视线，弓着背去捡丢在床下的T恤与训练服，嘟嘟囔囔：“有谁会对自己的Alpha这么凶的……”

“琼斯上尉，”王耀扣好衬衣的扣子，转过身来，单手靠在衣柜上看向阿尔弗雷德：“你说你在求偶，我知道了。我现在正式地拒绝你的求偶。所以，你并不是我的Alpha，等你的信息素代谢完，我们就没有任何关系了，懂吗？”

“blablabla，”阿尔弗雷德做了个鬼脸，懒洋洋地套上裤子，然后在王耀的注视下，挑衅一样把自己还半硬着的东西塞进内裤，系上皮带，简直就是无声的控诉。

这人是不是脑子有病。

王耀在心里扶额。

“反正你知道我喜欢你了，接下来我要怎么做就是我的事了。”阿尔弗雷德拎着自己的外套，走到门口，道：“之前都是抑制剂在捣鬼，那才不是我的真本事。现在，你等好了。”

他眯起眼睛，笑得邪邪的。

“我的求偶，现在才真正开始呢。”

“哦？”王耀挑眉，慢慢走到阿尔弗雷德身前，直视着他的眼睛：“有句话忘了告诉你了，琼斯上尉。”

猝不及防地，他用力推了阿尔弗雷德一把，把他推出了房门。

“请你以后离我远一点，Alpha。”

王耀的手撑住房门，对着阿尔弗雷德勾起一个冰冷的笑：“毕竟你知道，我这个人，”

“最讨厌Alpha。”

砰的一声，大门擦着阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖关上，震得墙面都好像抖了一下。

阿尔弗雷德摸了摸鼻子，不服气地哼了一声。

走着瞧吧。

他把训练服外套甩上肩膀，闻了闻身上淡淡的玫瑰味，心情颇佳地哼着歌走了出去。

房内，方才还游刃有余的王博士靠在冰冷的大门上，慢慢地，摸上了自己颈后的伤口。

那处已经结痂，粗粝的血壳有些扎手，却并不疼痛，甚至在微微发烫，隐约泄露出一丝硝石的味道。

临时标记吗……

在那种情况下，还能因为他的拒绝而仅仅只做临时标记……

就像……就像嘉龙当年为他做到的。

嘉龙是因为经年累月的敬重与血脉相连的亲情。

那阿尔弗雷德呢，他是因为什么呢？

求偶？

王耀抬起头看向冷白的顶灯，在身上残留的玫瑰香气里有些失神。

真是……

该死的Alpha。

TBC


	5. 第五章

*** 

阿尔弗雷德从禁闭室出来的时候，是三天后的下午。

是的，禁闭室。

所谓乐极生悲，大概就是，哼着歌得意洋洋策划着怎么追王耀的阿尔弗雷德，在外交宿舍的大门口，撞见了正抱着资料要找王耀商量机甲测试程序的亚瑟柯克兰。

“你昨晚去哪了？”看到一脸飨足喜气洋洋的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟皱起眉，绿眼睛不信任地打量着他：“不对，你怎么在这里？”

“我来找王博士道歉啊，”阿尔弗雷德随意地吹了吹眼前的额发，一脸理所当然：“我好好想了一下，我之前确实挺混蛋的。至于昨晚……你问这么多做什么。”

“……”

亚瑟上下打量了他半天，看到他侧脸隐约的红色掌印，有点迟疑：“你把王博士打了？”

“哈？为什么这么问？”

亚瑟挑挑眉，嘲讽道：“就你那不找王耀麻烦就浑身不舒坦的狗脾气，难不成还是你把他睡了？”

“咳咳咳——”

阿尔弗雷德被亚瑟噎得差点被口水呛死，脸都憋红了，扶着墙缓了好一会儿才顺过气来。一抬头，就看到亚瑟一脸惊恐地看着他，眼睛瞪得铜铃似的：“难不成你还真把他睡了？？”

“没……” 阿尔弗雷德有点心虚地摸了摸鼻子，道：“就……嗯，对，打了。”

总不能说真睡了吧。

“你踏马真的打了王耀？？？”

“别慌啊你……”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，解释道：“不是我打他，嘛，反正我们确实是打了一架嘛，但结果是他把我打了。诺，你看我脸上这印子，而且我不是来给他道歉了嘛……”

“你……”亚瑟气得差点心梗，捏着厚厚一沓的研究资料就往他脑袋上招呼，纸页哗啦啦乱响，拍得阿尔弗雷德往后踉跄一步：“你特么是嫌命长啊？？我说了多少次别招惹王耀，咱们现在三四个项目挂在那瓶颈期，王耀一来就搞定了一个，研究院那群人就差拥立王耀为王武装革命了，你还跟他打架？传出去你信不信研究院那群狂热教徒一人一针把你戳成过滤网啊？”

阿尔弗雷德抓抓耳朵，隐蔽地朝天翻了个白眼。

谁要他们管闲事啊，这群单身狗。

想到这里，阿尔弗雷德回味了一下昨晚那个飘着玫瑰香的夜晚，心里某个不知名的角落又涌起莫名其妙的快乐。

你们那么喜欢王博士又怎样，他还不是马上就要变成我的人了。

亚瑟看着他这毫无缘由又得意洋洋的傻狗样子就气不打一处来，但是想来想去又拿他没什么办法，正要训他两句，鼻间却捕捉到了一丝熟悉的气味。

淡淡的玫瑰花香，很浅很浅的香气，像是残留的沐浴露，要凑近了才能闻到一点点。这味道很熟悉，亚瑟隐约觉得自己在哪里闻到过，却又觉得和记忆中的有所不同。

如果说当时的玫瑰是甜腻烂熟的香，此刻的玫瑰则是钢铁上的清冷幽淡的味道。

像是……混合了什么别的，更冷厉的气味……

“你……”亚瑟皱起眉，想要问些什么，却突然被另一个声音打断。

“柯克兰中校，”王耀站在走廊的另一头，双手插在白大褂的口袋里，歪着头看向他们，面上一如既往的平静：“你不是说有事情要找我商量吗？”

“哦，是的，你稍等一下，”亚瑟被这么一打岔，忘了要问阿尔弗什么，索性瞪了还吊儿郎当站在那的阿尔弗雷德一眼，道："你少给我惹事，没事儿做就滚去禁闭室，你那三天禁闭我可记着呢。"

"哦。"阿尔弗雷德老实答应。

亚瑟觉得他这突然乖顺的模样有点蹊跷，但王耀还在前面等着，不想他久等，只好警告性地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的胸膛，转身向着王耀走去。

亚瑟身后，金发的年轻Alpha瞬间变了表情，笑眼弯弯看向走廊尽头的王耀，戏剧似地动作夸张地向他抛了个欢快活泼的飞吻。

"王博士，你在笑什么？"亚瑟好奇地问。

"没什么，"王耀压下不由自主翘起的嘴角，轻轻摇了摇头，眼睛里却还晃荡着点点笑意："我们去里面谈。"

哇哦。

柯克兰中校被这点笑意晃了眼睛，竟然愣在了原地。

王博士一直都很好看，这点全要塞长了眼睛的家伙都可以作证，但他好看得太有距离感，就像一幅精心雕琢的漂亮的水墨美人画，哪怕近在咫尺，到底还是隔了层画布。然而，方才那个笑，就像是这副美人画被人点了朱砂，不过一点，突然就活色生香起来，像是画布中的冷美人得了灵通，化作了温柔灵动的真美人。

王博士……他可真好看。

亚瑟忍不住在心里腹诽。

这么温柔又好看的人，阿尔弗雷德还找他麻烦，他可真是脑袋坏掉了。

当然，觉得阿尔弗雷德脑子坏掉了的可不止柯克兰中校一个人。

从阿尔弗雷德走出禁闭室，他就像完全变了个人一样，持续轰炸着周围所有人的认知神经。

如果说进禁闭室之前的阿尔弗雷德是一个锋芒毕露一点就炸的战略核武器，出了禁闭室的阿尔弗雷德则直线退化成了摇着尾巴装阿拉斯加雪橇犬的大尾巴狼，隔着老远就能闻到他那一身莫名其妙的快乐狗气，连一向张牙舞爪的信息素味道都变得柔和起来。

还有一点点甜。

同批预备役驾驶员补充道。

当然，这一切情况成立的前提是，王耀在附近。

阿尔弗雷德一转之前处处针对王耀的恶劣态度，每天都活蹦乱跳地围在王耀身边，一双蓝眼睛直勾勾地锁定黑发的研究员，就差直接写上"陷入爱情"四个字在脑门上了。

与之相对的，是飞速消瘦憔悴下去的王博士。

仅仅是三四天，他就从原本的清俊优雅，变得落拓疲惫。琥珀色的凤眼下浓重的青黑连黑框眼镜也遮不住，整个人看起来没精打采的，像是被过度透支而精疲力尽。

阿尔弗雷德看着他这样心里着急，然而每次靠近王耀，黑发的研究员都是一副公事公办的疏离态度，说不上三句话就指使研究员们上来赶人。

无奈之下，阿尔弗雷德只好求助场外观众。

"你……你要干嘛？"艾米莉警惕地握住自己两只刚刚消肿的胳膊，背靠金属墙面，一幅如临大敌的模样看向走过来的Alpha："我发誓我绝对没有往外说一个字。"

"你以为我要干嘛？"阿尔弗雷德有些好笑地看着她，嘲道："你以为我来杀人灭口的？"

"那倒也不是……"艾米莉意识到自己有些反应过度了，于是放松了一点，随即又试探地问："他……那个人，他怎么样？"

"他啊……他不太好……"

"你对他干了什么？你暴力标记他了？？"艾米莉瞪大眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德看她一副要尖叫“强奸犯”的样子，忙摆摆手解释道："不是，我没标记他，我只是临时标记了他，我说过我不会伤害他的。"

他挠挠头，有些不好意思地说："因为他不乐意嘛……"

"哇哦……"艾米莉机械地表达了自己的惊讶，"那他怎么又不好了？"

"我来找你就是这件事。"阿尔弗雷德把手插进兜里，脸上微微泛红，显出少见的几分大男孩的羞涩来："我想请你给我补习一下生理卫生课。就是……Alpha与Omega的那些事。"

"哇哦……"艾米莉再一次机械地表达了自己的惊讶。

"帮帮我吧，"阿尔弗雷德微微低头，看着女研究员的眼睛，认真地恳求："Please"

天，我大概是整个要塞第一个被传说中的Ace低声下气请求的人了吧。

竟然有点暗爽。

艾米莉平复了一下心情，将耳畔的金发挽到耳后，对着金发的Alpha做了一个请的手势。

"那就现在开始吧，"她说，"我猜我们有很多的进度要赶。"

***

王耀回到宿舍的时候，已经是晚上10点了。

连续数天的严重失眠已经让他的身体产生了不良反应，注意力涣散，头痛，没精打采，脚步虚浮，甚至在回宿舍之前还差点在研究院摔倒，这让研究员们非常担心。

他们以为是高强度的研究工作引起了王耀的疲惫，甚至提出了要调整日程来配合王耀的休息。然而，只有王耀自己知道，他问题的根源并不是工作，而是一个人。

啧。

想起那个金发的Alpha，王耀又烦躁起来。

这家伙以为标记就是咬一口，打一炮这么简单的事吗？他还真的以为他就是一根人形抑制剂，哪里发情扎哪里？

正想着，王耀转过走廊的拐角，蓦然发现自己的宿舍门口站着个人。

金发的Alpha此刻穿着简单的白色背心与迷彩裤，弓着背靠在铁门上，正拿着移动终端捣鼓什么。有些凌乱的金发遮住眼睛，肩膀蜜色的肌肉微微隆起，银色的狗牌坠在胸口一小片潮湿的三角形汗迹上，哪怕只是随意站着，也透露出隐隐的威慑感与浓重的荷尔蒙气息。

他并没有察觉到王耀的到来。

移动终端莹蓝的光打在他面无表情的脸上，那些随着变换的内容而不断闪动的光投射在虹膜上，就像是把整个电子世界都倒影在了这双眼睛里。也不知他在看些什么，脸上既不是往日带着挑衅的桀骜不驯，也不是最近的明亮笑意，而是……少见的认真严肃。

那是阿尔弗雷德。

王耀觉得自己大概是产生了幻觉，然而还没来得及退回去，那个靠在门口的男孩已经发现了他。

咔哒一声关闭终端，他站直了身体，英俊的脸上褪去方才的严肃，挂起一个轻快的笑容看向眼前站着的人。

"小耀。"

王耀下意识地略微后退了一步，皱眉道："你怎么在这里？"

"我来陪你睡觉。"男孩笑眯眯地说。

"……"

"别误会，就是字面意义上的睡觉。"阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，"Omega在标记之后都需要Alpha的陪伴才能入睡，对吧？"

他有点不好意思地挠挠下巴，脚尖无意识地碾了碾地毯，声音带着紧张的歉意："我没学好生理卫生课，今天找人恶补了一下知识，才知道有这么回事。"

"……"

王耀沉默着，审视地打量着他，似乎是在辨别这句话的真实性。

阿尔弗雷德看着他眼下浓重的黑眼圈与明显憔悴的脸色，心里涌起一阵心疼，下意识地伸出手，想要触摸王耀的脸颊。

啪——

指尖还未触到，就被毫不留情地打开。

走廊里很安静，清脆的声音让两个人都同时一愣。

阿尔弗雷德在短暂的怔愣后垂下眼睛，手指曲起缓缓收回，在身侧轻轻握起。

王耀看着他明显耷拉下来的呆毛，无奈地在心里叹了一口。

“你就打算穿成这样躺到我的床上吗？”王耀上下打量他，对那条明显在训练场的地板上滚过不知道几个来回的迷彩裤很不满意：“我有洁癖。”

“我知道！”阿尔弗雷德再次笑起来，拍了拍歪在门边的军绿色口袋，“我带了睡衣！还有牙刷！”

“你……”

王耀头疼地揉了揉眉心，终于放弃抵抗。

“进来吧，”他刷开大门，头也没回地指向盥洗室的方向：“赶紧去洗刷干净，你臭死了。”

“Yes，sir！”阿尔弗雷德滑稽地行了个标准的美国大兵军礼，然后哼着歌拎着自己的口袋钻进盥洗室去了。

空气里有淡淡的硝石味。

这些平时会让王耀感到不适的味道，此刻却像是强效的安抚剂，从鼻腔到心脏，全身都在这味道中逐渐放松，如同泡进一缸温度正好的热水中，每个神经末梢都在舒展喟叹。

我的Alpha就在我的身边。

我是安全的。

这个念头莫名其妙地浮上脑海。

王耀啧了一声，甩甩头，把这奇怪的念头甩到脑后。

真是麻烦的激素。

金发的Alpha有着军人特有的洗澡速度，不过几分钟就带着热烘烘的水汽走了出来。万幸，他并没有浪荡得直接围条浴巾就跑出来，而是穿着背心与宽松的睡裤，这聪明的选择成功避免了被黑发的Omega直接掀出宿舍的悲惨结局。

等到王耀洗漱完毕，卧室的大灯已经熄了。

简洁的床头小灯散发出柔和的暖色光晕，把简约雪白的床单都铺上一层温暖的色泽。早就洗漱好的阿尔弗雷德趴在床上，整张脸埋进枕头里，肩胛隆起，金发一晃一晃的，看上去非常可疑。

“你在干嘛？”王耀抱臂看着他，凉凉地问。

阿尔弗雷德听到他的声音，立刻翻了个身，抱着枕头盘腿坐在床上，表情很无辜：“在闻小耀的味道。”

“……”

“好香……”

“……”王耀嘴角抽动了一下，“你是变态吗？”

“这是生理需求呀，”阿尔弗雷德翻出自己脑子里新鲜热乎的生理知识，义正词严：“标记后的AO都会对对方的信息素产生强烈的渴望，这是标记的正常反应。”

说完，他向后倒在床上，支起脑袋，伸出一只胳膊，另一只手拍了拍身边的空位，蓝眼睛亮晶晶的：“来啊，快来一起睡。你已经很困了吧？”

“……”王耀捂着额头叹了口气，“你知道自己现在像什么吗？”

“？”

“狗。”王耀按掉走廊的灯，慢慢走过来，“伸舌头摇尾巴的蠢狗。”

阿尔弗雷德不服气地哼了一声，倒也没反驳，而是心安理得地看着王耀掀开被子爬上床。可惜，王耀并没有按照他的计划就这么躺进他故意圈好的怀抱，而是用手把他拨拉到一边，然后背对着他侧睡下来。

“喂——”

“闭嘴。”王耀啪的一声按掉了床头灯，冷淡地命令：“不要搂搂抱抱的，我们只是互相帮助而已。”

“可是——”

“安静。我要睡了。”

“哦……”

阿尔弗雷德不爽地在黑暗中翻了个白眼，故意双手交叠枕在脑后，占了一大片的位置。见王耀毫无动静，不甘心地把屁股拱过去，又拱过去一点，得寸进尺，拱得王耀差点摔下床去。

“你踏马再作妖就给我滚出去。”

失眠几天的王耀早就精神绷得难受极了，此刻一句话说得凉飕飕的，含着阴森恐怖的危险警告，吓得阿尔弗雷德浑身一抖，老老实实地躺回原位。年轻的Alpha被无情地冷落，偏偏伴侣又冷酷独裁，漂亮的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地盯着漆黑的天花板发呆，慢慢回忆起今天下午的生理知识补习。

哼。

他翻了个身，把大片的脊背对着王耀。

咱们走着瞧。

深沉的黑暗终于寂静下来，那些微小的声音逐渐变得清晰。布料摩擦声，被子拉动时的沙沙声，闹钟指针的咔嚓声，门外巡逻兵的脚步声，还有枕畔逐渐绵长均匀的呼吸声。

王耀已经睡熟了，发出轻微的鼾声。

淡淡的玫瑰花香从睡衣下面沁了出来，不浓烈，但很温柔，像是被香薰炉的小火炙烤的玫瑰精油，丝丝缕缕，是让人放松舒展的味道。然而这些香味，像是空气中无数撩动的手，每一只都被更加强硬的味道所扣住，收拢，被捕获禁锢在小小的空间内。

那是硝石的味道。

睡得模糊的王耀突然梦呓了一声，身体不由自主地翻转过来，贴上了阿尔弗雷德的背。

失去了理智控制的Omega此刻完全忠于自己的本能，他被强硬的Alpha气息所吸引，只想要更多，更多的安抚。睡衣的袖子被蹭到手肘，白皙的双手绕过Alpha的腋下，紧紧抱住他肌理紧实的腰。然而这还不足够，沉睡的Omega的手指撩起背心的下摆，整个掌心都贴着那层布料探了进去，贴在弹性极佳的胸肌上，轻轻蹭动。

而在背后，黑发的Omega整个身体都贴了过来，脸颊埋在Alpha的后颈处，嘴唇贴上那处散发着浓郁信息素味道的腺体，甚至还难耐地轻轻摩挲了一下。

黑暗中，阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛，勾起一个计划得逞的微笑。

被标记的Omega会本能地被自己的Alpha所吸引，渴求的不仅是信息素的安抚，还有体温与抚摸。

轻轻捏起王耀的手，阿尔弗雷德小心地翻了个身，面朝着他又香又温暖的Omega，慢慢地把他的手放在自己的腰上。

想了想，他又撩起自己的背心下摆，直接将那一片毫无意义的布料脱了下来，丢在床下。

王耀迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，身体往阿尔弗雷德的怀里拱了拱。本能地，他追逐着空气里熟悉的味道与热度，直到脸颊贴上阿尔弗雷德的胸膛，这才像是终于找到了最佳的姿势，再一次陷入沉沉的梦乡之中。

把王耀搂在怀里，阿尔弗雷德呼吸着空气里温柔的玫瑰香，亲昵地吻了吻他的发顶。

“睡吧，我的小玫瑰。”

他的声音因为困意而低沉模糊，却依然有着明显的笑意。

“做个好梦。”

***

阿尔弗雷德发现了王耀的一个小秘密。

在他们同床共枕的第三天。

第一次同床共枕的翌日，阿尔弗雷德毫无悬念地遭到了一觉睡饱精力充沛的王博士的一顿毒打。

“你这个变态！！”

“是你自己抱过来的！！你不要冤枉我！我都没有说你非礼我！”

“我自己抱过来的我踏马还把你衣服扒了？？你一个Alpha被我一个Omega非礼你要脸吗？”

然而，鉴于阿尔弗雷德非常好用的安眠效果，虽然王博士对于阿尔弗雷德的狼子野心嗤之以鼻，却还是身体很诚实地默许了这样的夜间活动。当然，他也开始穿更厚的睡衣，甚至给睡衣打上了领带。

阿尔弗雷德对此倒是没什么意见。

王耀可以穿，但他可以脱啊。

条件再艰苦，只要操作够骚，一切都不是障碍。

于是，高岭之花王博士，与大尾巴狼阿尔弗，达成了愉快而又斗智斗勇的夜间陪睡协议。

而在陪睡的第三天，阿尔弗雷德发现了这个小秘密。

当王耀接近深度睡眠之前，意识溃散迷迷糊糊的时候，他会下意识地回答他所听到的问题。这大概是Omega的身体本能地对自己的Alpha所表现的臣服，哪怕只是临时标记，根植于身体里的信息素也会操纵Omega的意志与身体，让他们驯服而温顺，迎合自己的主宰者的意愿。

实际上，如果阿尔弗雷德真的希望，哪怕是清醒的王耀，他也可以用自己的信息素来强迫他服从。

但阿尔弗雷德从未这样做过。

从前阿尔弗雷德觉得这种行为太过于折辱，不屑于这样做。而经过这些天的相处，他是不屑，也是舍不得。那么骄傲的王耀，无论何时都把腰挺得直直地，倔强到宁肯依赖抑制剂十年也不愿屈服于Omega本能的王耀，他怎么舍得去折断他的自尊，用可悲又可笑的激素去侮辱他。这是他绝对不会跨过的底限。

但是，这也并不妨碍阿尔弗雷德在界限的边缘反复试探。

比如，打探王耀的消息。

他给了自己一个小小的限制，一夜只有一个问题。

前天他知道了王耀的真实年龄，昨天他听到了王耀最喜欢的菜式是红烧肉，而今天……

他看着怀里沉睡的，睫毛轻轻颤动的王耀，指尖滑过他泛起微微红晕的脸颊，有些迟疑地问：

“嘉龙……是谁？”

这是个王耀在噩梦中呼喊过的名字，在那个混乱而情色的晚上。

这个听起来就非常亚洲男性的名字始终是阿尔弗雷德心里的一根刺，因为那一瞬间的王耀太绝望，太悲伤，太惶恐。那是源自于失去的绝对的恐惧，是毫无疑问的，王耀心里意义重大的存在。

然而，上海要塞保留了中国人惯有的神秘，他们不乐意共享信息库，很多人员的信息都被严格地保密和隐匿掉了，搜索起来十分难查。更遑论中国人人口众多，仅仅是“嘉龙”这个发音，就能组成一个数据的无尽海洋。

听到这个名字，王耀微微皱起了眉，但还是迷迷糊糊地回道：“弟弟……”

“嗯？”

“……是我的弟弟，王……王嘉龙……”

弟弟，王嘉龙。

王耀……因事故而死去的那个弟弟？

阿尔弗雷德隐约觉得自己触到了一点王耀深藏于心底的真相，那或许是打开王耀心结的关键。肾上腺素在一瞬间涌入血管，他心跳如鼓，翻出了床头柜上的移动终端。

王耀的弟弟，王嘉龙，去世。

这三个关键词极大地缩短了信息筛选的时间。

无数莹蓝的信息飞快地从移动终端的屏幕上闪过，黑暗之中，把阿尔弗雷德的脸照得冰冷。

叮。

画面定格。

一张照片从信息框中弹了出来。

那是一个长得非常清秀的沉静的青年，黑色的半长发，眉毛有一点粗，嘴唇微微抿着，下巴抬起，是一个自信而骄傲的姿态。和王耀形状相似的眼睛透过冰冷的屏幕对上阿尔弗雷德的双眼，像是隔着时间与空间，审视地打量着这个陌生人。

阿尔弗雷德看着这张自己无比熟悉的脸，以及青年身后那架“红色风暴”，愣住了。

旁边附着一行小字。

王嘉龙（2091~2112）

Horace W.

上海要塞机甲驾驶员

驾驶机甲: 红色风暴

于2112年11月的马里亚纳战役中，因安全舱锁死无法逃生而壮烈牺牲。享年21岁。

Horace W。

红色风暴。

安全舱锁死而牺牲。

王耀的发明。

一键逃生舱启动的LDS安全系统。

保护身体核心的FCP流动护甲。

拯救了无数驾驶员的发明。

所有的线索串联起一个揪心的故事，一个……阿尔弗雷德始终以为的，“逃兵”的故事。

阿尔弗雷德只觉得一阵刺骨的凉意从脚心泛上来，裹着细小的冰锥涌进心脏，扎得那团鼓动不休的血肉痛苦地紧缩抽搐。

耳边响起他自己的带着嘲讽意味的声音。

“是你弟弟的死把你吓破胆了吗？”

“逃兵。”

天呐……

我都干了些什么……

我都干了些什么！

关闭终端，阿尔弗雷德轻轻躺进被子里，枕着自己的手臂安静地看着沉睡的王耀，描摹着他每一寸肌肤，每一个柔和秀丽的五官，每一条皮肤的纹理，像是要把他刻进心里，又像是第一次看着他似的贪婪，直到眼睛看得酸涩，这才眨了眨有些潮湿的眼睛。

“对不起。”

他轻声说着，凑过去亲吻王耀的额角。

我不会再伤害你。

我会保护你的。

他在心底下定决心，便用力抱紧王耀的身体。在熟悉的玫瑰花香中，年轻的Alpha带着满腔追悔莫及的愧疚，和一颗因怜惜而抽痛不止的心脏，慢慢合上了眼睛。

然后。

黑暗之中。

沉睡的Omega睫毛颤动，缓缓睁开了眼睛。

那是一双毫无睡意的，清醒的，冰冷的眼睛。

有人在寂静中叹息。

那声音太轻，还未升起就逸散在空气里，再无痕迹。

只剩黑暗。

TBC


	6. 第六章

***

阿拉斯加要塞，地下10层。

这是一个巨大的地下空洞，数根十人环抱都抱不拢的庞大钢筋混凝土承重柱支撑起几十米高的垂直挑高层，无数脚手架和金属移动轨道分布于其中，环绕着一架架颜色造型各异的巨型人形机甲。白炽灯将整个空间照得亮若白昼，带着安全帽的检修人员开着小拖车忙碌地穿梭其中运送零件，随处可见点焊枪燃起的赤红铁光，以及被巨大的金属机械手在空中移动着的机甲部件。

核心机甲主控室就在最高的墙面上，被一层防爆强化玻璃保护着。从下往上望去，只能看到泛着蓝光的玻璃后林立的电子仪器，以及被全息投影的荧光照亮的银色天花板。

阿拉斯加要塞是一线要塞中的佼佼者，亦是守卫白令海峡的军事重镇，机甲储备量自然是数一数二的。此刻，6台三代机甲安静地在此处待命，重复着检测，试验，更新，维护的步骤，等待战斗的命令。

而研究场的最角落，停着一架比其他机甲更为庞大的机甲。

比起第三代的流线型设计，它更加类人化的肢体显得有点过时的笨重，位于头部的驾驶室因没有能源供应而漆黑一片，厚重的金属肩甲覆盖了大半个上半身，无数黑色的缆线拧成股从肩甲下延伸出来，连接起重火力的双手与镶嵌着巨大轮盘的腰部。

阿尔弗雷德端着一瓶可乐坐在三层走廊的铁栏杆上，高度恰好和漆黑的驾驶室齐平。

满场都是忙碌喧嚣的机械运作的声音，唯独这片角落因无人问津而享有一片宁静。年轻的金发驾驶员与布满灰尘的红色机甲就这么在宁静中对望着，漆黑的驾驶室玻璃上反射出双脚悬空趴在栏杆上的阿尔弗雷德的身影，阿尔弗雷德蔚蓝色的眼睛里也倒影出它庞大肩甲上喷涂的金色巨龙。

红色风暴。

这是这架被遗忘的二代机甲的名字。

它曾经同它的驾驶员们一起威风赫赫地在太平洋中驱逐怪兽，搅起滔天的巨浪，一如它的名字。

然而，7年前，马里亚纳战役改变了它的命运。

那是十年来最大规模的怪兽入侵。阿拉斯加要塞，上海要塞，海参崴要塞全员参战，机甲几乎倾巢而出，历经难以想象的苦战，折损数位驾驶员，这才将所有入侵的怪兽杀死。

在所有人松一口气准备执行返航程序的时候，本来已判定为死亡的某A级怪兽突然暴起，用最后的力量咬碎了距离它最近的红色风暴的驾驶舱。具有强烈腐蚀性的怪兽毒液流进驾驶舱内，红色风暴的两位驾驶员不得不紧急逃生。然而，为了帮助队友逃生，红色风暴的主驾驶员遭遇逃生舱锁死的技术故障，不幸牺牲在了这场足以载入史册的战斗的最后一秒。

战后，机甲技术再次升级，笨重的双人驾驶二代机逐渐退出战场。

这架意义非凡的机甲随着他主人的死亡而宣布退役，经过修复，由上海要塞赠送给阿拉斯加要塞，以此纪念那场人类共同经历的惨烈的战斗，以及……

那位曾经想要看一眼极光的英雄驾驶员。

Horace W.

阿尔弗雷德轻轻念出这个名字。

然后，他又再次张开嘴唇，念出另一个拗口的发音——

王嘉龙。

从前他并没有将Horace W.与王耀扯上任何联系，那就像大脑的盲点，哪怕他们有着如此相似的眼睛，都有着W的姓氏，都来自于上海要塞。

不，跟盲点并没有关系。

阿尔弗雷德知道，那根本原因是自己的傲慢。因为Beta的性别，因为研究员的身份，因为瘦削苍白的模样，他从一开始就没有将王耀当作一个值得他尊敬的人来看待，以至于他宁可虚构出一个莫名死亡的驾驶员弟弟，也不愿把这个冷淡高傲的黑发研究员与自己的童年偶像联系起来。

是的，Horace W.是阿尔弗雷德的童年偶像。

威风凛凛的红色机甲，毫无败绩的战斗记录，意气风发站在机甲上向镜头敬礼的Alpha，小男孩都崇拜强者，年幼的阿尔弗雷德也是这样。他收集了一抽屉的红色风暴纪念卡，用红色的圆珠笔给自己的手背画上东方龙的印记，和小朋友们扮演英雄游戏时每次都争红色风暴的角色。当那一天，电视里播放出狼藉的战场与破碎的机甲，以及灰色的，被标注为死亡的青年的照片，阿尔弗雷德捏着自己的机甲模型，在电视机前嚎啕大哭。

英雄死了。

英雄也会死的吗？

阿尔弗雷德的母亲是个温柔的女性Omega。

看着蹲在地上泣不成声的孩子，她慢慢地蹲下身，轻柔地把被恐惧与悲伤淹没的阿尔弗雷德抱进怀里。她细嫩的手指轻轻顺着他的背，轻声安慰：“英雄是不会死的，他只是变成了很多很多的勇敢的种子，落在每一个向往着他的孩子心里，在那里孕育出新的英雄。”

她捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，澄净的蓝眼睛温和而怜惜。

“我的阿尔弗勇敢又坚强，是个闪闪发光的小太阳，”她笑着说："阿尔弗会成为一个大英雄吗？"

“嗯！”年幼的阿尔弗雷德瘪着嘴，用力点头。

眼泪滑进嘴角，咸咸的。

那是阿尔弗雷德在顺风顺水的人生里，第一次明白苦涩的滋味。

后来，阿尔弗雷德成为空军的Ace，又以纽约要塞第一名的成绩选入预备役驾驶员。他从不甘心做第二名，因为，无论何时，他总觉得有一双眼睛在背后看着他。那是目睹英雄陨落的年幼的阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，是被残酷的现实所动摇的恐惧的眼睛，也是隐藏在未知的角落里注视着这一切的少年们的眼睛。

所以他要变强，比所有人都强。他要成为比Horace W.更加强大的驾驶员，一个永远不会坠落的太阳，一个不会死的英雄。

来到阿拉斯加要塞后，阿尔弗雷德常常避开众人，一个人，一瓶可乐，一件训练服，来到这座他童年仰望过无数次的机甲前。

7年，红色风暴除了偶尔的历史教育与实验研究几乎没有再启动过。这架少年心中向往过的钢铁巨人，在时光的洗涤下，成了一个沉默但包容的老朋友，能容得下他无处诉说的雄心壮志，也会为他那些少年情思保守秘密。

但今天，他想要面对的不是红色风暴。

而是Horace W。

"真是神奇的命运，"阿尔弗雷德歪着头看向漆黑的驾驶室，就像那里站着那个黑发青年似的，"我想超过你，做得比你更好更完美，到头来我却用你的事情伤害了他。"

"他是个很好的人，他做出了非常厉害的系统，救了很多驾驶员的命。所有人都喜欢他，崇拜他，连亚瑟那个眼高于顶的混蛋提起他也眼睛发亮。但我不，我看到他就很生气，还很难过。"

阿尔弗雷德轻轻摇摇头，灌了一口可乐。

带着气泡的甜味饮料顺着喉咙咕噜噜滚下去，噼里啪啦地刺激食道，让人有烈酒的错觉。

"我气他藏在一副完美的面具后头高高在上地避开所有人，不肯露出一点儿真正的情绪。我又难过他把自己活成一个人偶，活得没有一点儿人的真实感。之前我以为他是畏惧暴露自己的秘密，而现在我知道了……"

阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛："他在害怕。他害怕被理所当然地当成一个弱者，一个被Alpha所支配的宠物，仅仅因为他是一个该死的可以被标记的Omega。"

如同想起什么滑稽的事情，阿尔弗雷德哼笑一声，慢慢张开眼睛。蓝色的瞳仁看向沉默的红色机甲上倒映出的自己的轮廓，就像透过时间的阻隔，看向某个迷惘而困惑的自己。

"我会保护他的。"他认真地对那个自己说："我会尊重他，用一切保护他，平等地爱他，不再让他害怕，也不再让他端着那个面具谨小慎微地活着。"

"因为我爱他。"

"因为他值得。"

年轻的Alpha声音很轻，除了面前的机甲，再也没有人见证这份承诺。

然而，他说的也很慢，像是要一个字一个字地把它们刻进自己的心里。

"我愿意把我的心都给他，只要他爱我。"

他对自己说。

"只要他愿意爱我。"

但是……

手指无意识地摩挲着可乐瓶口，他垂下眼睛，声音里褪去了坚定，转而涌上几份因太过于渴望而升起的忐忑。

他……愿意爱我吗？

晚上，当房间再一次陷入安静的黑暗中，阿尔弗雷德用手背摩挲着王耀的侧脸，轻声问出他今夜的问题。

"你……愿意爱我吗？"

闭着眼的王耀呼吸均匀，长长的睫毛轻轻颤动，睡熟了一般毫无动静。直到阿尔弗雷德以为他错过了询问的时间，这才听到黑发的Omega的回答。

"不……"他的声音平静而冷淡："我不想爱你。"

碰触到的肌肤温热滑腻，阿尔弗雷德却觉得自己的手指都在发冷。

心脏像是被无形的手紧紧攥住，血液又酸又热地堵在胸口闷得生疼，四肢却又如缺血一般又冷又麻。

手指下意识地顺着王耀形状优美的下颌滑到后颈，抚摸着那一块浅浅的血痂。

他越过了他的界限，问出了今夜的第二个问题。

"如果我标记你，你会怎样？"

这个问句一出口，阿尔弗雷德就后悔了。

标记又怎样？如果王耀不肯爱他，难道他还要强行标记王耀吗？

然而，还没等阿尔弗雷德撤回这个问题，黑发的Omega已经乖顺地给出了答案。

"我会摘除腺体。"

摘除腺体。

阿尔弗雷德如坠冰窟。

你……

他看着被垂落的黑发遮住眼睛的王耀，只觉得全身的力气都被抽干，只剩肆虐在脑海里的狂暴怒意，与不断挣扎嚎叫的悲伤。

你就这么讨厌我吗？

你的心里，就连一点机会也不肯留给我吗？

闭上眼，阿尔弗雷德在黑暗中深深呼吸。空气中带着隐隐硝石气味的玫瑰花香体贴地涌了上来，他慢慢平复下躁动的心绪。

良久，他睁开眼睛，凑过去给了沉睡的Omega一个每夜惯例的亲吻。

同床共枕的Alpha与Omega发丝几乎都要纠缠在一起，鼻间都是彼此的味道，亲密无间，却第一次没有相拥着入眠。

黑暗之中，Alpha的呼吸渐渐均匀绵长。

而在另一边，本应熟睡的Omega却睁开了眼睛。

夜色如水，他看着阿尔弗雷德宽阔的后背，下意识想要伸手，然而还未触及，就如触电般收了回来，收紧成拳放在心口。

会过去的。

他在心里告诫自己。

一切都会过去的。

这是最正确的选择。

衣料摩擦床单发出挲挲的声音，时钟的指针咔嚓一声指向零点。

王耀闭上眼，终于进入了今晚真正的睡梦之中。

***

随着训练机甲的全部复原，第二次机甲实战演练的审核宣布开始。

王耀很严格，对操作技巧，战斗意识的要求都非常高，以至于第一次实战演练通过的人只有两个，这让预备役驾驶员们一个个都慌得一批。第二次实战演练的审核时间一公布，要塞里就飘满了紧张兮兮求神拜佛的预备役驾驶员们，那蹲在角落碎碎念的模样，差点让研究院怀疑他们加入了什么邪教。

阿尔弗雷德倒是没什么压力。

或者说，他的压力早就不是驾驶员审核了。

昨晚的那场问话让他从醒来的那一刻开始就一直烦躁不安。他想抓住王耀问个清楚，又怕王耀再次用那种疏离冷淡的态度把伤人的真相重复一遍。

但是，要放弃王耀吗？这绝不可能。

阿尔弗雷德无论是身体还是心都早已经认定了王耀是自己的Omega，是他的伴侣，他的玫瑰。他绝不会放手，更不会容忍王耀被别的人靠近。

所以，当他看到孟菲斯把王耀逼在墙边，一副要啃上王耀后颈的场景时，瞬间爆炸的愤怒与危机感席卷而来，裹着Alpha本能的独占欲将理智烧得一干二净。当他反应过来时，他已经抓着孟菲斯的衣领将他狠狠摔在地上，膝盖顶着那可怜Alpha的胸腔，沙包大的拳头对着他的面门就砸了下去。

"你对他做了什么！！"

阿尔弗雷德大声怒吼。

孟菲斯被恐怖的Alpha信息素震慑得说不出话，瞬间就被左右开弓揍了结结实实的两拳。鼻血从鼻腔中流了下来，他半张脸立刻肿了起来，一片青红淤血。

"你做什么！！！"王耀被这突然的暴力吓得满脸苍白，一个箭步冲上去拦住了阿尔弗雷德还想往下挥的拳头，厉声呵斥："你发什么疯！！"

"他要伤害你！！"金发的Alpha红着眼睛大吼。

"没有人要伤害我！！"王耀更大声地吼了回去，猛地将他从孟菲斯身上推了下去，"你能不能清醒一点，他踏马就是帮我解开绕在工牌上的头发！！你这样滥用暴力殴打同僚，你是想被开除吗？？？"

阿尔弗雷德被推得一个趔趄，喘着气撑在膝盖上看着王耀。

孟菲斯已经被王耀扶了起来，虚弱地靠在墙边。而王耀用身体挡住孟菲斯，双眼死死盯着阿尔弗雷德，眼中是明显的警告。

"我是想保护你。"阿尔弗雷德握紧拳头，"我是在保护你。"

"我不需要你的保护。"

王耀看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，厉声喝道："现在，道歉！"

阿尔弗雷德愣住了。

"你让我给他道歉？"阿尔弗雷德往前一步，双眼冰寒，声音里磨着冰碴子："你要我给他道歉？"

愤怒的Alpha气势惊人，王耀的身体不受控制地在强烈的信息素味道中微微发抖，却还是梗着脖子看向面前的Alpha，一步也不肯退让。

阿尔弗雷德看着他的样子，突然自嘲地笑了一下。

"你以为我会打你吗？"他松了力气，慢慢站直身体："我是那种无缘无故就打人的Alpha吗？还是说，你觉得我面对这种情况会毫无感觉？"

金发Alpha的脸上挂起一个有些惨然的笑。

"你想处分我就处分我吧，"他从地上捡起掉落的训练服，随手搭在手肘上，蓝眼睛一片冰凉："我是在保护你，我绝对不会道歉的。"

说完，他用力推开虚掩着的办公室大门，头也不回地离开。

大门砰的一声撞上墙面，又反弹回来，把还站在里面的两个人都吓得一震。

"对不起……"孟菲斯低下头，"我给您惹麻烦了。"

王耀摇摇头："是我给你惹了麻烦。"

他仔细检查了孟菲斯的眼睛和口腔，确定没有什么严重的问题，便从抽屉里翻出酒精棉球替他擦去口鼻处的血。

"关于阿尔弗……"王耀犹豫了一会儿，还是继续说道："他之前跟我有些矛盾，今天连累了你。他其实并不是故意的，这件事我也有责任，所以我代替他向你道歉。看在我的面子上，你能原谅他吗？"

孟菲斯看着他欲言又止的神情，突然明白了王耀的意思。

"您放心，我不会向军部投诉的。就当这事儿没发生过吧，看在您的面子上。"温和的黑发男人笑了笑，然而肿起的脸看起来有点滑稽，"说起来，您能给我签个名吗？我女朋友特别崇拜您。"

王耀点点头，带着歉意又翻出一堆价值不菲的药剂塞到孟菲斯怀里，直到人拿不下了，才将孟菲斯送出了办公室。

孟菲斯一走，王耀立刻出门去找阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德走的时候整个人太阴郁，眼睛就像是酝酿着风暴的海，整个人都散发着弃犬的浓烈委屈，让人实在是放心不下。好在一个愤怒的Alpha总是很惹眼的。王耀一路打听，终于在研究院E区角落的一个洗手间里找到了阿尔弗雷德。

年轻的Alpha把自己锁在隔间里，硝石泠冽的气味充满了整个空间，像是藏了一个气呼呼的马上就要爆炸的火药桶，正隔着门板持续不断地哇哇吐着火星。

"阿尔弗？"王耀敲敲门板，轻声问。

门内没有声音，但硝石的味道更浓烈了。

王耀叹了口气，背靠着门板，有些头疼地揉了揉眉心。

"刚刚是我冲动了，我不该态度那么差，我向你道歉。但是，你有没有想过，你这样殴打同僚，一旦孟菲斯不肯谅解你，把这件事告到军部的监察处去，你要怎么办？被处分？被开除？你的驾驶员梦就这么不要了？"

门板内哼了一声，闷闷的。

"你不能这么冲动。"王耀叹了口气："孟菲斯今天是来跟我确认考核名单的，他是你们这一批预备役驾驶员的组长。恰好我的头发卡进脖子后面的工牌扣锁里了，他顺手帮我解开罢了。你……"

说到这里，王耀也有点生气："你想到哪去了？怎么冲进来就打人？"

咔哒一声，门锁被扯开。

王耀只觉得后领被人扯住，天旋地转间就被拉进了隔间里头。

金发的Alpha一声不吭地把王耀整个人抱进怀里，力道不容抗拒，动作却温柔，整张脸都埋进王耀的颈窝里，野兽一样用力呼吸着他的气味。脖颈处是Alpha炽热的吐息与柔软的金发，腰上是Alpha肌肉结实的手臂，王耀只觉得自己被阿尔弗雷德淹没了，眼前只能看到他因剧烈呼吸而不断起伏的肩胛，与贴在脸颊上痒痒的金发。

"我和你有临时标记，你是我的Omega，我对你有本能的保护欲，"阿尔弗雷德的声音闷在王耀的皮肤上，听起来委屈极了："更何况我还那么喜欢你，看到别的Alpha靠近你，我怎么可能保持理智。"

王耀恍惚中觉得抱着自己的是一条湿漉漉的垂着尾巴呜咽的大狗，忍不住放松了身体，慢慢回抱住了阿尔弗雷德。

"我绝对不会伤害你的，我，我，我超级爱你的，你怎么能用那种眼神看我，你还说不要我的保护！"阿尔弗雷德在王耀的肩窝里蹭了蹭，越说越委屈："你总是这样，一下离我很近，一下又把我推得远远的。每次我觉得靠近你了，你又对我一幅公事公办的样子，恨不得我立刻消失在你面前。就算我以前干了傻逼事儿，你也不能一棍子就把我打死了呀，你明知道我那么喜欢你。"

"……"

王耀不知道该怎么回应，只好沉默着用手一下一下顺着阿尔弗雷德的背，无声地安抚他。

阿尔弗雷德把王耀抱得更紧了，连呼吸也变得急促。

"训狗还给零食呢，你连一点甜头都不肯给我。"

"……"

王耀被他这个比喻弄得哭笑不得，索性拍拍他的后颈，道："那你说，你要什么甜头？"

"……"

阿尔弗雷德闷了好一会儿，半晌，委屈巴巴地说："再让我抱一会儿。"

"……好。"

年轻人的身体带有青春特有的热力，隔着薄薄的衣服，温暖又熨贴地把王耀包裹得紧紧的。王耀把下巴搁在男孩子紧实的肩膀上，手指一下一下轻轻梳弄着他柔软的金发，整个胸膛都贴在男孩的身上，是全然包容与安抚的姿态。而阿尔弗雷德依然把脸埋在王耀的肩窝里，像是瘾君子，又像是电量告急的移动终端，正靠着王耀的味道来一场紧急充电。

洗手间的空气并不算流动充足，硝石的气味淤积在这片少人来访的空间里，勾缠出隐秘的玫瑰香气。

不知是谁先抬的头，又是谁先闭的眼。

阿尔弗雷德把王耀紧紧按在怀里，一手撑在门板上，一手捧起他的脸，把黑发的Omega完全笼进自己的阴影之中。而王耀背靠着透着丝丝凉意的金属门，手从金发的Alpha的后颈滑到胸前，似推拒，又像渴求。

他们在一片寂静中吻着彼此。

Alpha的舌尖没费多少力气就挑开了王耀的齿列，在他的默许下温柔地舔过敏感的上颚，勾缠挑动，引诱着王耀的舌追逐过来，然后被吸吮，被轻咬，再一点点地舔舐过那片柔滑之上的每一个味蕾。

那是极其缠绵的吻法。

津液交换的水声在咫尺的距离清晰可闻。

王耀只觉得自己快要被阿尔弗雷德用吻给融化了，整个人都软成一滩春水，大脑混沌，分不清理智的声音，只记得从头到脚的舒服，以及一个怪异的错觉。

他觉得阿尔弗雷德正在从唇舌开始一点一点地吃掉他。

连灵魂都要被吞噬。

而他却不想反抗。

他想要更多。

一吻终了，两人间牵出情色的水丝。阿尔弗雷德随手用拇指抹去王耀唇角的水痕，一双蓝眼睛像是暗流涌动的深海，滚动着无数深沉而又隐秘的情绪。

"你的审核就要开始了。"王耀轻轻推他的胸口，低声提醒。

阿尔弗雷德用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，声音喑哑："那我通过审核，你能再给我点甜头吗？"

"……"

白皙的耳根泛起一层薄红，王耀垂下眼睛，像是在做什么挣扎。

阿尔弗雷德安静地等着。

半晌，王耀低低地叹息一声，抬起头对上阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。

"等你通过了审核再说吧。"

蓝眼睛不着痕迹地暗淡了一下，但还是温柔地弯起来。

"今天我有很重要的事要跟你说。"阿尔弗雷德凑在王耀的眼前，郑重其事地说："等到我审核完，给我一点时间，让我慢慢地说给你听，好吗？"

"……好。"

金发的Alpha得到满意的答复，立刻挂起灿烂的笑，所有的阴霾一扫而空。

他看着靠在墙上面色平静，耳根却红成一片的王耀，舍不得似的又贴过去，在那湿润的嘴唇上啄了一口。

"是甜的。"

他夸张地砸砸嘴，然后，不出所料地被黑发的Omega一脚踹出了隔间。

"去准备考核，"王耀瞪着他，"我不会放水的。表现差了我照样挂你。"

阿尔弗雷德后退着走向门口，双指并在眉间，潇洒地一挥。

"Watch me，my love"

Alpha的气息随着主人的离去而渐渐淡去。

王耀撑在洗手台前看着自己微微发红的脸颊，猛地拧开水龙头，将冰冷的水泼在脸上。

糟了。

他想。

这好像不止是激素。

TBC

解释一下，上一章耀耀发现了阿尔弗晚上问他问题这件事，所以本章故意装睡跟阿尔弗说了假话。耀耀是一个为了不被激素与Alpha控制而坚持注射抑制剂10年的人，要他放下心防接受阿尔弗这个Alpha，尤其是阿尔弗还曾经伤害过他，这是很难的。就像我之前写过的，Alpha对Omega的支配力是绝对的，所以比起冒险去接受一个能支配自己的Alpha，耀耀更倾向于把他推开。【当然，他还是被吸引了，这才有了各种担心阿尔弗的行为  
现在金钱的感情线里还埋了几个雷，所以，下章是金钱引爆所有雷的争吵和怪兽危机的开始。以及，虽然我喜欢疯狂爆字数，但是所有的情节安排都是有它的意义的，一切都将引向最终的那个主旨。但是，如果我写得不太好，请务必告诉我……这篇战线拖得太长了我已经开始自我怀疑了………


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补充设定：  
> 机甲实战演练是乘坐一线战场淘汰下来的机甲作为训练机进行军事海域内实战演习，演练形式参考朱日和军演，武器攻击以激光配合电脑模拟来判定伤害，目标也是由主控室直接在机甲驾驶舱面板投屏显示，可以看成是驾驶员开着机甲搞VR演习。所以训练机是没有真正的火力的，一切全靠VR……【我努力盘过逻辑了真的

***

驾驶员审核的实战演练项目无论对驾驶员还是对整个要塞都是一件非常耗时耗力的事情。

出于安全与效率的考量，各个军事要塞在4年前就引进了全息模拟系统。从一线战场上退役的机甲经过改装，拆除所有武器，替换上激光发射装置，成为专供预备役驾驶员训练的训练机甲。

主控台输入怪兽数据，通过电脑处理形成全息投影投映到每一位驾驶员的视镜中。而驾驶员们的武器输出则全部为没有实际伤害的激光，无数高精度传感器通过各个激光发射装置的数据整合成实际的伤害数值图表传回主控台，这样就使得每一位预备役驾驶员们可以操纵真实的机甲在训练海域中驰骋，却又不必让要塞承担操作失控的风险，还能量化驾驶员的各项表现。

当然，这也导致了每次训练机使用后繁复的检修，复原工作。

此刻，第二次预备役驾驶员审核的实战演练正在进行中。

要塞顶端的主控室内，几十面电子屏左右相连，莹绿的电子图表实时显示着阿拉斯加湾内的8台训练机的数据变化,把整个主控室都笼进一层淡淡的荧光之中。每一台电子屏前都坐着一个研究员，他们实时记录着数据变化，将阿拉斯加湾内8台训练机的实时情况反馈给手握这场审核生杀大权的主审官，也是这个高效运作的主控室的主脑，王耀。

“主审官，D2机甲能源持续下降中，是否调低攻击强度？”

“不必，持续监控D2的后续操作指令，记录下来。”

“是。”

“主审官，B1机甲主火力失效，模拟外壳严重受损，请问是否召回？”

“关闭B1战斗模拟系统，立刻召回。记录，B1本次审核未通过。”

“是。”

站在主控室中心的全息投影台边，王耀抱臂看着上面通过电子模拟成像的画面。

8人的预备役驾驶员根据训练记录的表现分为ABCD4个小组，按照往常的配对，应当是实力较弱的B，C，D组匹配3-4级怪兽，而记录最强的A组则面对无论是体型，力量，速度都甩开4级怪兽一大截的5级怪兽。然而，王耀之所以被称为魔鬼主审官，就是因为他从不按照常理出牌。此时，B组及以下对战的怪兽都是经过特定强化的4级怪兽，而A组……

王耀看向画面的最边缘，微微蹙起眉。

全息画面上，在海湾的最外沿，一架机甲正与一只犀牛形状的巨型怪兽缠斗在一起。经过特性强化的怪兽拥有非同一般的皮肤硬度，连同吻部的尖角也锋利坚硬，哪怕已经被离子炮击中了喉咙与胸部，依然能与机甲缠斗不休，若非那架机甲的驾驶员反应过人，那尖吻只怕早就刺穿驾驶室了。

那是阿尔弗雷德的机甲。

标记过的AO之间有着微弱的情感共联，王耀能隐约感觉到那个金发Alpha此刻的情绪。

紧张，愤怒，以及……兴奋。

“主审官……”负责监控A组的研究员看向王耀，“A1已经接近戒严海域的边缘，是否联络他回退？”

“不……”王耀托着下巴沉思了一会儿，道：“给他的目标增加10点攻击，4点速度。”

研究员愣了愣，迟疑地说：“可是，A1的目标已经超过训练标准的5级怪兽了，再加的话……”

王耀轻轻摇头：“他有实力处理掉这一只怪兽，只是他在采取更谨慎的打法。他不想输。所以，我要知道他的潜力到底有多少。”

“……是。”

驾驶舱内，阿尔弗雷德正被这头超乎寻常的怪兽弄得焦头烂额。强化过的5级怪兽哪怕是正式驾驶员都难以对付，更别提坐在这架训练机内。武器储能还是1/3，这意味着，他只剩下最多两发粒子炮的能量。这只怪兽拥有强化皮肤，阿尔弗雷德的粒子炮一共6发，1发因手臂被制打偏，一发击中怪兽的尖吻，两发正中怪兽的喉部与腹部。这只巨兽已经是强弩之末，被离子炮正面击中的部位涌出莹蓝粘稠的血液，然而速度与力量却毫无下降，甚至变得更强。

是王耀干的。

他强化了怪兽的属性。

阿尔弗雷德咬咬牙，抬起左手挡住怪兽抓过来的利爪，右手迅速地从怪兽身体的空隙中穿过，抵住怪兽胸口粒子炮轰出的创口，利用右臂的冲击炮将怪兽震开。

下一秒，终于解放的左臂粒子炮再次充能，电弧爆闪，裹着高能粒子束对准怪兽咆哮的头部轰去。

肾上腺素在血管里奔流，阿尔弗雷德指尖发麻，身体极度亢奋，大脑却冷静。

还不够。

他后退一步，看向嘶吼着扑过来的怪兽，眼睛眯起。

还剩最后一发粒子炮，他必须一招制敌。

左臂的粒子炮再次旋转充能，机甲因能量告急而响起警告的哨音，阿尔弗雷德瞄准怪兽迅速接近的身躯，等待着一击必中的那个瞬间。

闪着冷光的锋利尖吻已经近在眼前，狂怒的怪兽双爪嵌入机甲金属的外壳，咆哮着咬向机甲的驾驶舱。

就是此刻。

阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，抬起完全充能的左臂，对准怪兽咆哮而张开的口腔。

他再次后退一步。

就在这时，驾驶舱突然爆起电流的滋滋声，目视镜在一瞬间黑屏，怪兽，海域，所有的一切瞬间消失于黑暗，只有全息操作面板闪着诡异的光斑，如同卡带的录像带。

阿尔弗雷德愣了一秒，被训练无数次的肌肉记忆却先于大脑按下了手中的发射按钮。

目视镜在那一瞬间再次恢复显示，全息操作面板也恢复正常，仿佛方才诡异的一幕从未发生。

然而，怪兽的利齿已经咬碎了驾驶舱，无数鲜红的警告弹满视野，一个红色的圆弧旋转着出现在视野正中，伴随着舱内尖锐的警报声。

那是LDS保护系统。

它的出现代表阿尔弗雷德在刚才已经被怪兽威胁到生命安全，机甲自发启动了逃生系统。

打偏了？

阿尔弗雷德愣愣地抬头，却看到不远处的另一架机甲也停在海域中，顶部爆闪出逃生的红色信号灯。

那是孟菲斯驾驶的A2机甲。

……

阿尔弗雷德只觉得背后一凉。

我的最后一发粒子炮，打向了谁？

机甲内，通信频道被强制接入。

王耀冷淡的声音在驾驶舱内响起，一贯平静的语调，却隐含着隐而不发的怒意："琼斯上尉，您的考核已结束，请您立刻返回主控室……"

"给我们一个解释。"

阿尔弗雷德到达主控室的时候，孟菲斯和王耀正站在全息投影台边说着什么。看到阿尔弗雷德，孟菲斯脸上闪过一丝恼恨，脸色一瞬间变得非常难看。而王耀也抱臂看向他，蹙起的眉心满是责备。

"你知道你做了什么吗？琼斯上尉？"王耀冷声问道。

阿尔弗雷德捏紧了手里的驾驶手套，看向王耀。

"你用粒子炮击中了孟菲斯中尉的机甲，触发了孟菲斯中尉机甲上的激光伤害检测仪，导致系统直接判定孟菲斯中尉失败。"王耀越说声音越沉，到最后几乎是低吼起来："你知不知道自己在做什么？"

"我的机甲出了故障，那一瞬间我是瞄准的怪兽！"阿尔弗雷德皱起眉，但还是认真解释道："我的目视镜全黑了，全息操作面板也出现花屏现象，有什么东西干扰了我的通讯。"

"那是戒严海域，根本不会有干扰通讯的东西！"孟菲斯握紧拳头，一双眼睛阴冷地看向阿尔弗雷德："你是故意的。"

"我没有！我为什么要故意打你？这对我有什么好处吗？"

"这里谁不知道你是神枪手，百发百中，怎么偏偏就能射偏到我的机甲上？"孟菲斯一字一顿："你踏马就是想报复我是不是？让我的审核泡汤？你针对我也不是一次两次了，你是真觉得我不敢向监察部投诉你吗？"

阿尔弗雷德被他怼得火气也上来了，怒道："去你的报复，老子的机甲出故障了我踏马还没火呢，你滚一边去行吗？"

"你——"

"都住口。"王耀沉声打断两人火药味越来越重的争吵，转而看向一旁的研究员："安娜，方才有没有信号干扰的报告？"

女研究员瑟缩地看了眼针锋相对的两个Alpha，手指轻点屏幕几下确认数据，这才小心翼翼地开口："数据库里……没有信号干扰的报告。"

王耀对她点点头，而后将视线落在阿尔弗雷德的身上。

阿尔弗雷德敏感地察觉到什么，拳头握紧，蓝眼睛一眨不眨地对上王耀的目光，声音里带着不可置信："你不信我？"

"你操作失误影响队友审核，是严重违规行为，本次审核我不能给你通过。"

"你不相信我？？"阿尔弗雷德上前两步，拳头捏得硌蹦直响："你觉得我在挟私报复？我在扰乱审核？"

"我信证据。"王耀被那猛然浓郁的硝石味道激得脚下发软，下意识地撑住主控台，却还是努力撑直身体看向愤怒的阿尔弗雷德："没有信号干扰的报告，没有任何可疑干扰源的可能性，而你的确击中了队友的机甲导致孟菲斯中尉审核受到影响，于公于私，我都不能给你通过。"

"去踏马的通不通过，"阿尔弗雷德一双蓝眼睛阴冷晦暗，浓烈的硝石气味从他身上蔓延过来，强烈的低压氛围，简直像是被按进沼泽淤泥，令人窒息："我问的是，你。信。不。信。我。"

强烈的Alpha信息素在那一瞬间攫住了王耀的神志。

他下意识地想要顺从，想要垂下头顺服于他的Alpha，想要讨好他愤怒而不快的主宰。

那是Omega对Alpha本能的服从。

这个念头闪过脑海的瞬间，王耀下意识地涌起一阵强烈的自我厌恶。

他把指甲深深嵌入掌心，在疼痛的刺激下，琥珀色的眼睛褪去软弱，冰寒彻骨地看向逼近的阿尔弗雷德："琼斯上尉，你在试图用信息素逼迫我屈服吗？"

在围观的人眼中，这句话或许代表着王耀在警告阿尔弗雷德不要用Alpha的信息素对Beta进行威慑。

而在阿尔弗雷德耳中，他听到了王耀真正的警告。

你在使用你Alpha的特权，要求我，被你临时标记的Omega，向你服从吗？

你在逼迫我吗？

下意识地后退一步，阿尔弗雷德眼中闪过一瞬的惊慌，凌厉的信息素刹那间消失干净。然而短暂的惊慌之后，是挫败，是受伤。

他看着王耀，慢慢露出一个悲哀的笑来。

"如果你觉得我是这样的人，如果你觉得我在强迫你，"他用手抹了把脸，嘴角往上扯着，眼睛却向下挎着，像是要滴出水来："那就当我是挟私报复吧，我无话可说，我接受一切处罚。"

转过身，向来桀骜不驯的Alpha面对孟菲斯，低下了头。

"对不起，孟菲斯中尉，我向你道歉。"

孟菲斯从未料到居然会出现这样一幕，当即手足无措地愣在那里，一时间不知道如何是好。然而还没等他作出任何反应，阿尔弗雷德已经抓着驾驶手套头也不回地转身离去，把这一屋子的人都甩在身后，消失在通道中。

为什么这家伙……看起来这么难过？

孟菲斯正纳闷着，却见一旁的王耀愣愣地看着阿尔弗雷德离去的方向，然后拔腿追了上去。

？

孟菲斯挠挠头，心想：这两个人怎么看起来怪怪的？

"阿尔弗！"

通道外，王耀追上了气冲冲的阿尔弗雷德，拉着他的手臂让他停下。

阿尔弗雷德余怒未消，毫不留情地从王耀的手中扯过自己的胳膊，随即抱臂靠在通道的墙壁上，阴沉地看向王耀，一幅悉听尊便的模样。

王耀从未被阿尔弗雷德如此生疏地对待过，一时间也有些手足无措。

他也不知道自己为什么会突然追出来，那就像是身体突然绕过了大脑，擅自做出了意料之外的行动。他只记得看到阿尔弗雷德受伤的眼神时心脏紧缩的抽痛，以及潜意识里泛上来的细细密密的难过。

"我……"他垂下眼睛，翻遍纷乱的思绪，却不知道该说什么？

道歉吗？他并不觉得自己的处理有任何问题。

安慰吗？他又有什么立场去安慰他。

阿尔弗雷德眯着眼睛看着不发一语的王耀，目光执拗而挣扎，像是要透过他的眼睛看进他混乱的脑海一样。半晌，金发的Alpha挫败地仰起头，后脑轻轻撞上墙面，蓝色的眼睛看向贴着吸顶灯的天花板，声音又轻又疲惫：“让你对我说一句软话就这么难吗？”

“你到底想要我做什么？”王耀低声问道：“你到底想要从我这里得到什么？”

“你知道吗，现在连我自己都不知道我想要的是什么了。”阿尔弗雷德看着天花板喃喃，“我追着你跑，想着只要我一直好好地陪着你，保护你，我总能把你捂热了。可是，在你心里，我似乎永远都不够好，不够你去信任。每次你看着我，就像是看着一个胡搅蛮缠的小鬼，哪怕我把心都剖开了捧到你的面前，你还是觉得我在胡闹。”

“你告诉我，王耀，到底我要怎么做，你才能相信我？还是说，无论我怎么做你都不可能信任我，因为……”

阿尔弗雷德闭上眼，长长地呼出一口气：“因为我是一个Alpha，对吗？”

太阳穴突突地跳动，王耀只觉得心里涌起海潮一样翻涌的情绪，那么悲伤，那么难过，一遍遍冲上沙滩狂暴地质问，却又一遍遍退回原地挫败地压抑着。那情绪并不属于王耀，他只是站在沙滩之上，看着那浪向着他卷过来，几乎就要扑上他的面门，却又在咫尺的距离退缩回去，只留下涓涓细流，渴望却悲哀地漫过他的脚踝，消失在下一波巨浪的蓄力之中。

那是阿尔弗雷德的心情。

那是标记后的Alpha对他的Omega下意识的情感共联。

王耀恍惚间觉得脑海中的自己已经被阿尔弗雷德的情绪吞没了，属于他的情感瑟缩地藏进意识的深处缄默不言，这让他觉得自己变成了一个空壳，一个容纳阿尔弗雷德的，没有灵魂的空壳。

察觉到这点，强烈的负面情绪开始反扑。

王耀伸出手按住自己跳得发疼的额角，皱眉劝道：“阿尔弗雷德，你先冷静下来。这个世界不仅仅有爱情，还有太多别的重要事情。你还年轻，你未来会遇到很多很多优秀的，更适合你的人，而我在很早的时候就已经放弃了爱情这个选项。我选择了那些更重要的事，你明白吗？你想要的东西不过是荷尔蒙作用下的冲动幻想。你还小，等你长大了，你就会明白的。”

阿尔弗雷德听到最后一句，像是火药桶碰上了掉落的火星，登时炸了起来。

“我还小？”他带着嘲意冷笑一声，“你还是把我当小孩儿。在你心里我就是不负责任，没有担当，胡搅蛮缠的幼稚鬼，我刚才说的全都白说了，你根本就没有听！”

“难道你不幼稚吗？”王耀也被惹出火气，冷白的灯光下，琥珀色的眼睛像是烧着两团金色的火，灼灼指向墙边同样愤怒的Alpha：“你在向我要什么你知道吗？你要我放弃一切，放弃我一直以来小心翼翼维护的不被荷尔蒙控制的自我，放弃我好不容易才避开的无聊的性别争斗，就为了你那该死的爱情！”

“我爱你有错吗？”阿尔弗雷德握紧拳头，“我想要得到你的爱，这有错吗？我说过，我不会用信息素去控制你，我只想保护你！”

“那么，你那些可笑的晚间问话是怎么回事？那是在尊重我吗？”

“我……”阿尔弗雷德陡然愣住，瞪大眼睛：“你，你知道，你醒着……”

王耀冷笑一声：“是，我知道。”

诡异的沉默在狭窄的通道内蔓延开，他们各站一边，背靠着冰冷的墙面，眼睛却毫不退让地死死盯住彼此，冰川的蓝对上琥珀的金，像是隔着空气，封冻火焰，又融化坚冰。

“所以你骗了我，那天，你说的是假话，对吗？”良久，阿尔弗雷德突然轻声问道：“你其实……是爱着我的，对吗？”

“这跟爱不爱没有关系，”王耀烦躁地打断他，眉间蹙起深深的沟壑：“我不可能把我的命运我的一切都交给激素，更不可能交给——”

“不负责任，狂妄自大，践踏他人的Alpha。”

阿尔弗雷德淡淡接上王耀未竟的话。

在王耀错愕的眼神里，阿尔弗雷德自嘲地低下头笑了一声。他像是突然从极致的愤怒中清醒过来，伸手抹了把脸，而后把自己凌乱的金发全都撸到脑后，像是用这个动作抹去了所有激烈的情绪，只剩下那双剔透干净的眼睛，平静无波的蓝。

“你听听，王耀，”他看着王耀，身体放松，懒懒地靠在墙面上，“这些话，和你最讨厌的Alpha又有什么区别呢？”

“你气我傲慢地用beta的性别否定你，那么，在你心里，你看着的到底是我，还是一个你早就定义好的Alpha？”

如果我有照相机。

阿尔弗雷德突然有些脱线地想。

我一定要把这一刻照下来。

永远高高在上冷静从容的王博士，此刻愣在墙边，嘴唇开合，像是被人硬塞了一大块干皮面包，明明胸膛起伏一副想要反驳的样子，却又一句话也说不出。

多么滑稽。

然而，更滑稽的还是我自己。他想。

哪怕在这个时候，这个场景下，哪怕我已经快被他气死了，我还是觉得他可爱。

我真是没救了。

无奈地摇摇头，阿尔弗雷德左右摇晃了一下有些僵硬的脖子，率先打破了这尴尬的沉默。

“回去吧，那些人还在等你。”

王耀抬起眼睛，神色竟然有些惶恐。

阿尔弗雷德倾身过去，手指撩起王耀耳边的一缕黑发，轻轻为他挽到耳后。带着薄茧的手指蹭过细腻的皮肤，像是有微小的电流流过，微微的痒。王耀下意识地将脸颊向着阿尔弗雷德的掌心贴了过来，那是不安的小动物寻求抚慰的动作。

轻轻吐出一口气，阿尔弗雷德捧起王耀的脸，指腹抚过黑发中白玉似的耳垂。

“阿尔弗……我……”

阿尔弗雷德打断他，轻声道：“今晚我会照常过来，不会让你失眠的。”

“这不是失眠的事……”

“我知道。”阿尔弗雷德再次打断他，眼神温柔，话语却不容拒绝：“我不是在怪你，也不是……不是要丢下你，我只是很混乱。给我一点时间，让我好好想想，好吗？”

敏感地察觉到阿尔弗雷德语气里的坚定，黑发的Omega垂下眼睛，漆黑的睫羽投下一片淡淡的阴影，他轻轻点头：“……好。”

松开王耀，金发的Alpha倒退两步，然后转身。他举起左手随意地挥了挥，当作道别。而方才碰触过王耀的那只手却插进训练服口袋里。

王耀看着他慢慢走远的身影，半晌，才脱力似地靠上墙面。

恼人的海浪终于彻底退去。

那些藏匿在岩缝里的思绪终于慢慢地从各个角落里爬出来，填充进这个躯壳之中。

通道里的顶灯依然亮着，安静地散发出冷白的光线。

王耀从未好好注意过这些柔和地隐匿于视觉盲点的小玩意儿，此刻，他却突然觉得它们刺眼。就像他那些隐藏于思维角落的偏见，他从未察觉，却又在此刻堂皇地爬出来，污浊不堪地，触目惊心地，散发出幽冷透骨的光。

那么亮。

那么冷。

那么令人憎恶。

我和他们又有什么区别呢。

一样的傲慢，一样的偏见。

用手背挡住双眼，王耀无力地将头靠上墙面，深深地叹息。

“对不起。”

他低声说着。

通道早就只剩他一人。

他一遍遍地重复着，像是对着那个离开的人迟来的道歉，又像是借着这些字句抽出心内的恶苗，将它们合着血肉碾碎，执行一场无声的审判。

对不起。

***

亚瑟接到研究院那边的请求时，已经是晚上9点。

偌大的研究院空了大半，昏暗的房间内，无数电子屏散发着幽幽的荧光，不断跳动着各种颜色的图表与数值。大多数的办公桌上都已经熄了灯，只有几个小角落里还亮着微弱的台灯，劈里啪啦键盘敲击的声音幽幽传来，彰显着某些淹没在文档与显示器中加班的研究员的存在。

研究院最偏僻的角落里，亮着一盏灯。

亚瑟瞥见那电子屏缝隙里露出的一截黑发，便目标明确地走了过去。

“怎么还在加班？”靠着电子屏的外壳，亚瑟歪着脑袋看向坐在一堆资料中的王耀，“研究院那边说请你回去休息请了几次你都不肯动。碰到什么难题了？”

“没有……”王耀少见地戴着黑框眼镜，琥珀色的眼睛藏在反射着电子屏光点的镜片后头，眨也不眨地凝视着眼前飞速移动的一行行数据，回答得有些敷衍：“我自己想查点东西而已。”

“哦……”

亚瑟凑过脸去看王耀电子屏上的内容，看了半天也没研究出来是个什么东西，索性拖了张椅子过来，趴在椅背上看着王耀忙碌。

王耀又忙了好一会儿，这才后知后觉地发现亚瑟没走。

他侧过脸看向他，问道：“有事找我？”

摇摇头，亚瑟显然十分无奈：“研究院那边给我的任务，要我盯着你去休息。要是累病了你，上海要塞怕是能直接杀到阿拉斯加来把你抢回去。光是电话里他们就够难搞了，我可不敢放你在这熬通宵。”

王耀被他这话逗得一乐，笑着摇摇头，继续跟庞大的数据与图表奋斗。

“说起来，你在这看的什么？”亚瑟百无聊赖，开始插科打诨，“不像是实验数据啊。”

“是最近三个月的关于阿拉斯加海湾内的一切活动的数据。”王耀淡淡地回答：“今天出了点儿事，我想要查查看到底是什么原因。”

“……”

扫了眼堆成山的纸质文档，以及电子屏内一看就可怕的电子数据，亚瑟忍不住啧啧赞叹：“你可真舍得花功夫。”

王耀不置可否，对话再一次终结于沉默，小小的空间里只剩下纸页翻动的沙沙声。

过了好一会儿，像是突然想起什么，王耀抬起头看向亚瑟，问道:“红色风暴……怎么样？”

“那台纪念机？”亚瑟托着下巴想了想，道：“挺好的，上个月才检修过一次，除了正常老化以外一切正常。你怎么突然问起这个？难道你也是那台机甲的脑残粉？”

“……不是。红色风暴的复原工作是我主持的。”

“哦……那你应该跟阿尔弗好好聊聊。”

猛然听到熟悉的名字，王耀微微愣住，看向亚瑟的眼睛里满是困惑:“这跟阿尔弗有什么关系？”

“你不知道吗？唉，你要是早点说这个，阿尔弗肯定不会这么难搞了，”亚瑟露出一个玩味的表情，“那家伙可是红色风暴的脑残粉，从小就崇拜这台机甲，Horace W.出事的时候他还在家大哭了一场来着。阿尔弗走上驾驶员的路也有一部分是受红色风暴的影响吧，要不是红色风暴，他只怕也不会来阿拉斯加。”

“哦？”王耀挑起眉。

“那家伙本来预定是在纽约要塞受训，结果他一听说红色风暴在阿拉斯加，说什么也要来阿拉斯加要塞。”亚瑟啧啧两声，摇摇头，眼睛里却是颇为自豪的笑意："你知道那小子为什么这么执着地要做最强吗？因为他许了个愿，要做超越Horace W的英雄，要做永不坠落的太阳。”

"永不坠落的太阳吗……"

王耀垂下眼帘，轻轻重复着这句话。

白皙的指尖停在电子屏上，那是整个阿拉斯加湾的立体模型图。温柔的海深深浅浅地蓝着，一轮红日挂在蔚蓝天幕中漂浮的白云下头，将灿烂夺目的金色阳光铺陈于粼粼波光之上。

最耀眼的金，最热烈的红，与最温柔的蓝。

嘴角翘起，王耀看着这片美丽的海洋图景，突然笑起来。

永不坠落的太阳。

倒是很衬他。

一旁的亚瑟歪着头打量王耀的神情，突然开口道："阿尔弗是在追你吗？"

"啊？"王耀回过神，被亚瑟这一句问得措手不及，差点打翻手边的文件夹。

"阿尔弗在追求你。"这一回，亚瑟换上了肯定的语气，"其实我之前就在怀疑了。毕竟阿尔弗那个家伙把什么都写在脸上，他看你的眼神……反正自从他进入青春期，我就没见过他用这种眼神看过第二个人。"

"……"

"我是无所谓啦，现在Omega那么少，阿拉斯加要塞里就有好几个和Beta研究员谈恋爱的Alpha。"

"……"

"所以，你喜欢他吗？"

亚瑟的眼睛在灯光下像是夜里莹绿的猫眼，幽幽地从电子屏的背后看向王耀。他在试探，也在审视王耀的反应。王耀的身份非同小可，哪怕只是个Beta，背后牵动的ZZ博弈也足够整个阿拉斯加要塞头疼的了，更别提一个小小的阿尔弗雷德。偏偏王耀此人心思深沉，最擅长隐藏情绪，像一潭深不见底的蓝洞。若是真让阿尔弗雷德这个愣头青一脑袋扎进去，只怕淹死了都闹不明白自己身处何方，倒不如他先来问个清楚。

若是王耀否认，那自然是最好。

若是王耀承认，那么，至少能为那个横冲直撞的傻孩子探个底。

若是王耀顾左右而言他……那就只能想办法让阿尔弗趁早死心。

无论如何，他是阿尔弗的哥哥。

咔哒一声，王耀轻轻放下手里的文件，指尖捏在鼻梁两侧揉捏着，看起来疲惫又烦恼。

"我不知道。"他的声音很轻，像是叹息一样："我也不知道。"

"在我这个位置坐久了，感情这种东西，比起必需品更像是奢侈品。对我来说，更重要的不是我喜不喜欢他，而是，我应不应该喜欢他。"

"那你觉得，你应该喜欢他吗？"

王耀轻轻摇头，仿佛是想要甩掉脑子里的杂念似的，他再次拿起文件，一行行对比起数据来。

"我不知道。"他的声音恢复成最初的平静，唯有句尾略微加重的咬字泄露出几丝情绪："这是一场豪赌，我真的不知道。"

谈个恋爱的事而已，有这么严重吗？

还是说，这是什么奇妙的东方习俗？

接过吻就要立刻结婚什么的？

亚瑟被这突然沉重的话题走向弄得莫名其妙，正要多说两句转个话题，却只见王耀突然板正身体，整个人都扑到了桌面上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯住被他手指指住的波形图，仿佛在这张图纸上发现了新大陆。

"怎么了？"亚瑟凑过去问。

"是异常，"王耀抬起头，看向亚瑟，"阿尔弗雷德说的是真的，戒严海域之外，有什么东西干扰了通讯。他没有撒谎，机甲真的被干扰了。"

"……戒严海域？那不可能，戒严海域之外是深海无人区，那里怎么可能会有信号干扰源？"

"所以，这就是问题的所在。"

王耀的眼睛在黑暗中灼灼发亮，看得亚瑟后退一步，背心升起一阵令人心悸的恶寒。

"那个干扰源，究竟是什么？"

就在这一刻，整个研究院的灯光突然爆亮，灯光从冷白变为血红，伴随着骤然响起的尖锐警铃闪烁起来。

发生什么了？

王耀警惕地站起，和亚瑟一起看向研究院的大门。

铁灰色的金属门被用力拉开，一位传令兵几乎是连滚带爬地跑进研究院，连个军礼都没来得及行稳，就大声报告道："柯克兰中校！北太平洋，夏威夷群岛附近发现怪兽入侵！上海要塞，旧金山要塞已启动联合应急响应，请您即刻前往总指挥部进行指挥！"

亚瑟一拍桌面，神色严峻："怪兽数量？等级？"

"怪兽数量5，5只！5级2只，4级3只！现已向阿拉斯加方向前进！"

"该死的，这特么已经是马里亚纳战役的规模了！"

亚瑟恶狠狠地骂了句粗话，连辞行也来不及，立刻带着传令兵离开研究院往总指挥部而去。

王耀愣在原地，好一会儿，这才慢慢地捡起被带落在地上的资料，再次核对起来。

那是驾驶员的战场。

一片兵荒马乱的警报声里，他点开电子屏，有条不紊地输入数据，开始构建模型。

我要查清楚那个诡异的信号干扰源到底是什么。

我的战场，在这里。

TBC

阿章尔弗和耀耀的信任危机，他们的矛盾是耀耀内心对于Alpha的偏见，以及阿尔弗对耀耀感情的安全感缺失。本章设定耀耀比阿尔弗打了将近十岁，耀耀接近30岁，而阿尔弗刚满20岁。他们的年龄差距导致耀耀必然考虑的问题会比阿尔弗更深，更现实，

本章真的写得我快自闭了……但这是必须要走的一段剧情。有时间我会再好好修改一下这一章的，因为真的写得贼乱

接下来就是金钱夫夫携手打怪拯救要塞啦，会甜的！


	8. 第八章

***

黑暗。

彻底的黑暗。

王耀低垂着头，双眼被一段绸布紧紧地缠起来，除了黑暗，什么也看不见。

他想要伸手去扯那截绸布，却发现双手被铁链束缚，高高地吊在头顶，随着他的动作发出哗啦哗啦的声响。身下的触感柔软，像是质地极佳的丝绒。随着肌肤的移动，他能感觉到自己正全身赤裸着坐在这一堆丝绒软枕之中，四肢被镣铐锁住。

明明上一秒还在要塞的研究院内构建分析模型，怎么会……

王耀试探着将脸颊贴上手臂，想要蹭掉眼前的遮蔽物，却只听咯哒一声，那是黄铜钥匙磕在铁锁上的声音。

有人将他放进了一个铁笼里。

这个念头莫名奇妙地从脑海中跳了出来。

他仿佛透过黑暗看到了此刻的一切：雕刻着精致铁艺玫瑰的巨大黑色鸟笼矗立在一片黑暗之中，圆形的地面铺满了缀着金色流苏的红色丝绒，层层叠叠，像是古老西域贵族的寝床。鸟笼的顶端垂下一根两指粗细的漆黑铁锁，扣着他的双手吊在空中。红与黑的强烈对比之下，他裸露的身体是唯一的白，被铁索束缚而被迫伸展肢体，如同一只钉在标本盒中蝴蝶。

有人打开了门，慢慢地靠近。

属于Alpha的气息迷雾一般漫了过来，一点点侵染Omega无法逃离的身体，为他染上情欲的红。

不，不能这样。

王耀剧烈地挣扎，身体不断后退，却又被铁索困在原地。

不要过来。

他徒劳地晃动铁索，巨大的恐惧感让他无法自制地颤抖起来。

救我。

他张开嘴唇，几乎是下意识地喊道。

救我，救我……阿尔弗！

属于Alpha的滚烫手掌贴上他的侧颈，他听见一个熟悉的声音在他耳边说道：“你在害怕什么呢？王耀。”

那是阿尔弗雷德的声音。

眼前束缚着眼眶的绸布被人轻轻摘下，阳光破开黑暗，刺得始终处于黑暗中的眼睛生疼。

眼前是一片随着微风摇曳的百合花田，羊群在低垂的灌木边安静地吃草，蔚蓝的天空无边无际，一直延伸到青绿的远山之后。没有鸟笼，没有束缚他的铁索，没有令人恐惧的Alpha的气味，他的眼前只有掠过睫毛的微风，以及背着阳光对他微笑的阿尔弗雷德。

是梦吗？

鼻间传来百合花温柔的清香，还有树叶被日光烤热的味道，他愣愣地看着阿尔弗雷德在阳光下蓝宝石一样的眼睛，突然想要伸手去触摸他金色的睫毛。

试探的指尖被人握住，阿尔弗雷德英俊的脸看上去有些失真的温柔。

他低头亲吻王耀的指尖，歪过头，笑着呼唤他的名字。

“王耀”

“嗯？”

阿尔弗雷德冲他眨眨眼睛，慢慢地，温柔地说：“我不要你了。”

指尖被松开，阿尔弗雷德一边笑着一边往百合花从中退去。

“王耀，我不要你了。”

“不，别走！”

王耀拔腿想追，却发现自己的双腿被什么东西死死缠在了原地。他惊恐地低头，发现泥土中钻出漆黑的藤蔓，蛇一样缠住他的双脚，盘绕，融合，最后变成了一个赤裸的，紧紧缠住他的人形生物。

“他”缓缓抬起头，对着瞪大眼睛的王耀露出妖冶的微笑。

那是他自己。

那个赤裸的，被锁在漆黑鸟笼中的自己。

阿尔弗雷德已经走到了百合花的深处，几乎就要消失在山坡上。王耀扯不开死死缠住他的手臂，只能徒劳地伸出手，向着阿尔弗雷德的背影的方向。

别走，别丢下我。

阿尔弗。

“阿尔弗！！！”

王耀猛地从梦中惊醒。

研究院分配给他的这个办公区几乎被散落的文件淹没，四五个电子屏环绕着他的桌子，在昏暗的灯光里闪烁着电子的荧光。

刚刚，是梦吗？

王耀揉着胀痛的眉心从桌上爬起来，摘下一直别扭地压着眼眶的眼镜，揉了揉酸疼的眼睛，看向面前的主屏幕。

构建分析模型的第8次尝试再次失败了。

如果要找出异常干扰源到底是什么，首先需要找到尽可能多的“异常”。然而，如此庞大的数据，这个“异常”的相关信息又太少，王耀根据已经找到的数据进行了基本的分析，然后试图构建一个模型在浩如烟海的要塞数据中寻找类似的“异常”，然而他试了很多次，这个模型都无法顺利跑通。

时间到了深夜，算算时间，他不过是趴在桌上睡了10分钟而已。

想起方才的梦，王耀又觉得头疼起来。

他甩甩头，重新调试数据，再次启动模拟程序进行分析模型的第9次构建，然后调出通讯器，打算在等待的期间先看看夏威夷出现的怪兽群的情况。然而刚打开通讯器，一片冰凉猝不及防地从身后贴了上来，碰在他的脸颊上。

抬起头，阿尔弗雷德单手插兜站在他的身后，另一只手两指捏着贴在他脸上的罐装咖啡的边缘，一双眼睛藏在灯光投映下的阴影中静静注视着他。

“阿尔弗……”

“喝吧，”阿尔弗雷德把咖啡又往他脸上怼了怼，“现在是战时状态，没找到热的，你拿这个将就一下吧。”

“……”

王耀的大脑还没从那个梦里完全清醒过来，此刻看到活生生站在身边的阿尔弗雷德，不免有些懵逼。他接过咖啡，一脸茫然地拉开拉环，又抬起眼睛看向阿尔弗雷德，脸上写满了疑惑。

阿尔弗雷德看着他这副少见的呆呆的样子，忍不住伸手戳了戳他被眼镜架压出印子的脸颊，成功换来逐渐清醒的王博士的一个白眼。

“你怎么来了？”一口咖啡下去，疲倦感终于消退不少，王耀恢复以往沉着冷静的模样看向阿尔弗雷德，状似不经意地问。

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，道：“我在你门口等了大半夜了你都还没回来，就找了个研究员问了下。本来以为你会跟着亚瑟去指挥室的，没想到你居然窝在这里加班。怎么，研究院的紧急任务？”

“不是，我在查信号干扰的异常。”王耀垂下眼睫，似乎是犹豫了一下，而后再次抬眼看向阿尔弗雷德：“今天的事……你是对的，的确出现了信号干扰，根据波形来看，有极短一瞬间，你的机甲受到了不明来源的影响，但时间太短，总控室的记录并没有写入。”

“哦……”阿尔弗雷德左右看看，索性跟亚瑟一样把旁边的椅子拖了过来，反着跨坐在上面，趴在椅背上歪头看着王耀，“那你打算跟我道歉吗？”

“哈？”王耀皱起眉，“我对你的处理我认为并没有……”

“不是你挂我科的事，”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手打断他，“你到现在都不知道我在气什么吗？”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，翻了个白眼：“你这个傻子。”

“……”

王耀下意识地想要反驳，却不知为何想起了方才的那个梦。清醒过来之后，梦里的场景逐渐变得模糊，但那一刻的心情却很真实地刻在脑海里——恐惧。因为阿尔弗雷德的离去而产生的强烈的恐惧与悔恨。灯光下趴在椅背上脸颊气得鼓起来的金发男孩，逐渐与梦中百合花从中那个温柔而疏离的男人重合，而他呢？他是谁？

那个鸟笼里的“王耀”，又是谁？

看着王耀明显走神的眼睛，阿尔弗雷德在心里叹了口气。

“算了，我——”

“对不起。”

“欸？”

阿尔弗雷德愣住了。

“我……”王耀揉了揉眉心，“我承认，我一直对你有偏见。因为你是Alpha，我们之间又发生了那些事，我确实从未平等客观地看待你，也从未信任过你。所以，我要向你道歉。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默下来。

王耀却并没有看他，而是继续说道：“或许你觉得我太过冷漠，但是，生为Alpha的你，我不认为你能真的理解我要付出的代价。你知道吗？一旦你标记了我，你会拥有无上的权力，你可以左右我的思想，我的情绪，你可以用信息素强迫我做任何事，你甚至可以利用Omega保护法把我合法地关在某个房间里做你手心里的金丝雀。“

……

哇哦。

阿尔弗雷德挠挠头，悄悄想：这事儿……我还真暗搓搓地意淫过。

“我知道你喜欢我，但人的感情那么容易变化，你才20岁，这个世界还有无数你没见过的景色，你没见过的人。阿尔弗雷德，你明白你在向我要什么吗？你要我去做一场豪赌，把我的自我意志，我的自由，我的身体，甚至是我的理想全都压上赌桌，去赌你未来的几十年都如今日这样，赌你会尊重我，赌你永远不会强迫我。你觉得，我该赌这一局吗？”

“……”

“你这个傻子。”阿尔弗雷德再次翻了个白眼。

“哈？”

“今天我失控的时候，信息素不是震慑你了吗？那时候，我身边几个Alpha都不敢动了，只有你，”阿尔弗雷德用指尖敲敲王耀的鼻尖：“你还在凶我。你到底知不知道你是个多么难搞的人啊，要是信息素就能随意强迫你控制你，你现在早就穿着婚纱跟我去教堂宣誓了。”

“……”

“你这么聪明，为什么总是要钻牛角尖。”阿尔弗雷德无奈地叹了口气，捏着王耀的下巴，强迫他直视自己的眼睛，一字一顿地说：“你听好了，我先是阿尔弗雷德，然后才是一个Alpha，所以你拿你对Alpha的刻板印象套在我身上，这对我特别不公平。但是，同样的，你先是王耀，随手就能让整个研究院搞个人崇拜搞成邪教的王耀，背后站着一整个上海要塞的王耀，把我玩得团团转我还一点办法都没有的王耀，然后，你才是一个Omega。”

“把这样一个你关进Omega刻板印象的笼子里，你不觉得对你自己不公平吗？”

笼子。

王耀眼前又浮现那个梦里的黑色鸟笼。

把我关起来的人……其实是，我？

说到这里，阿尔弗雷德像是想起什么有趣的事，蓝眼睛轻轻弯起来：“而且……你都开始考虑我们完成标记，还有几十年后我会不会变心这种事了，你看，你明明就很爱我。”

王耀琥珀色的眼睛里闪过一丝慌乱，他下意识想要躲开阿尔弗雷德的视线，却被阿尔弗雷德强硬地掐着下巴停留在原处。

“既然爱我的话，那就好好抓住我啊。如果我离开你，那就叫上海要塞把我告到哭着叫爸爸，如果我变心了，你就召唤研究院一人一针给我扎成过滤网。你都把我踹出去三四次了，你怕什么？要怕的人可是我。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“我要跟研究院抢你，跟上海要塞抢你，跟你那群狂热信徒抢你。你知道你有多招人吗？所以，我也会好好抓住你，如果有别的Alpha勾引你，我就把他打得妈都不认识，如果你变心，我就……”

阿尔弗雷德想了想，表情变幻莫测，一会儿下流一会儿失望，最后幽幽叹了口气：“虽然我很想像你说的那样把你锁在房间里，但是我又舍不得。所以，我只能去上海要塞控诉你始乱终弃。我会哭得超大声的，让所有人都觉得你是个渣男。”

“……”王耀被他逗笑了，忍不住伸出手拍了拍他的脑袋：“你都想些什么乱七八糟的东西。”

灯光温柔，电子屏还在闪烁着幽幽的荧光。

阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里跳跃着深深浅浅的光斑，像是一块流光溢彩的，锁住了一整片海洋的蓝宝石。靠得近了，王耀只觉得自己被这片蓝色吸了进去，眼里是他，心里是他，整个世界都是他的颜色。

彼此的呼吸在几乎就要相触的距离下清晰可闻，泛起淡淡的玫瑰与硝石的味道。

这是个很适合接吻的气氛。

于是他们也这么做了。

嘴唇相贴，轻柔地蹭动。舌尖舔过微微干燥的唇瓣，探入张开的唇缝中，追逐着那一点点残留的咖啡香。这个吻格外地温柔，没有汹涌的情欲，而更像是两个心意相通的人在互相安抚。

唇分时，阿尔弗雷德用额头顶着王耀的额头，笑着问：“你刚刚做梦梦到了什么？我听见你在叫我的名字。”

“没什么，”王耀依然嘴硬，通红的耳尖却泄露出情绪：“梦到你是个傻兮兮的金毛犬，在百合花丛里追着羊——”

莫名地，王耀突然想起某一日看过的句子。

那是某本小说的题记，引自圣经——

良人属我，我亦属他，他在百合花中放牧群羊。

良人……

脸颊微微发烫，王耀突然撤开距离，欲盖弥彰地去看电子屏。阿尔弗雷德一头雾水，但还是在看到他指缝里露出的一片薄红的肌肤时弯起了眼睛。

“叮——”

系统跑完第九次分析模型的模拟，再次弹出红色的警告框，宣布失败。

“怎么回事……”

王耀头疼地点开代码，翻找问题的所在。

“这是什么？”阿尔弗雷德凑过来，看着屏幕问。

“是分析异常的模型，我想要找出这段时间所有近似于‘异常’的数据，然后分析这个干扰源的动向。但是这部分总是跑不通，也不知道是哪里的问题……”

”让我看看。“

阿尔弗雷德从王耀手里接过键盘，眯着眼看着电子屏上的代码，一目十行浏览过去。属于电子屏的冷光照在男孩高挺的鼻梁上，让他整个人突然变得十分……极客。

”是算法的问题，你这里有个逻辑冲突，调用的时候当然会出问题。所以要这样……“阿尔弗雷德盯着屏幕，手指飞快地在键盘上敲击，删去代码，又快速地加上新的。他就像是一个指尖玩弄数据与字母的魔术师，不过几个改动就将原本冗杂的程序修改得简洁高效。

啪的一声，他敲下回车，看向王耀：”搞定了，你再试试。“

”……“

王耀收回视线，冷着脸开始模拟。

阿尔弗雷德看着他这副熟悉的样子，索性直接从背后抱着他，黏糊糊地把下巴搁在王耀的肩头，大狗一样撒娇乱蹭：”怎么样，刚刚有没有觉得我特别帅，特别心动？“

“……”王耀看着屏幕操作指令，隔了好半天，才淡淡吐出一个字——

“有。”

“！！！”

两个人眼看着又要黏糊到一起，却只听屏幕“叮”得一声，显示模拟已经结束。

欸，这次这么快？王耀惊讶。

淦，早知道不改那么多了。阿尔弗雷德后悔。

电子屏上，模拟成功的分析模型自动在屏幕上勾绘出检测到的“异常”数据，红色的小点随着数据的录入一点点出现在戒严海域边缘，而后被橙色的分析线条串联起来，变成一个个扭曲的弧线。它们向着同一个方向弯曲，却又在某个边界突然消失，如同一把盘成一圈一圈的铁丝，被人突然从中间剪断。

“这……”阿尔弗雷德愣住了，“这怎么这么像……”

“动物移动的轨迹片段。”王耀放大图像查看数据，声音不自觉地微微发抖：“有什么东西从2个月前就徘徊在阿拉斯加湾外的深海，并且躲过了我们的探测信号，多次靠近戒严海域边缘。”

他抬起头看向阿尔弗雷德，两双眼睛里都有着显而易见的恐惧。

“是怪兽。如果我没猜错，之前核心研究院的秘密研究是对的，怪兽很有可能产生了二代进化，出现了拥有智力的，有特殊能力的种类。”

王耀努力让声音听起来沉稳，然而背后却已经被冷汗浸透。

“现在可能就有一只进化体在阿拉斯加要塞外窥伺我们，等待着什么。”

“必须立刻提醒亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德立即调开通讯器，却发现亚瑟的通讯端是不可连接的灰色。

怎么会？

王耀用眼神安抚阿尔弗雷德，随即自己调出通信器，接通了指挥室的二级研究员。

“我请求与柯克兰中校通话。”王耀说道。

“抱歉，”研究员的声音微微发颤，带着显而易见的恐惧：“柯克兰中校作为要塞第一驾驶员，在2小时前已经率领驾驶员驾驶机甲前往夏威夷群岛附近迎击怪兽，现在的代指挥官是罗夫特中校……”

罗夫特中校？

王耀皱起眉，看向阿尔弗雷德，从他那得到一个明显不爽的眼神。阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，做了个“I hate him”的口型。

“……”王耀揉揉胀痛的太阳穴，道：“那么请你接通柯克兰中校的机甲通讯，我有非常重要的信息要通知他！”

“王博士……”研究员的声音带着哭腔，“柯克兰中校，他，他失踪了……”

“什么？”

“柯克兰中校的机甲，以及另外3台机甲全部在夏威夷海域附近失去联络，上海要塞和旧金山要塞也通报了同样的情况，罗夫特上校已经启动救援程序，您……您来一趟指挥室吧。”

“救援？什么救援？”王耀心下一凉，直觉哪里不对。

就在此刻，整个要塞突然震动起来，放在桌边的空咖啡罐在这阵震动中被抖落在地上，发出喀拉几声脆响。

王耀愣住了。

这是机甲出动时的反应。

亚瑟带走了4台机甲前去迎战，要塞内理应还剩2台可用机甲。罗夫特上校启动救援？他启动机甲前去救援？几台？他启动了几台？

“让罗夫特上校立即停止机甲启动程序，”王耀大声对着通讯器喝道，“我立刻就到！”

匆匆按掉通讯器，王耀将模型数据拷贝入终端，胡乱塞进白大褂的口袋里，起身就要往指挥室跑。然而还未动身，就被阿尔弗雷德拉住了胳膊。

亚瑟失踪的消息同样也传进了阿尔弗雷德的耳朵里。

此刻，一向懒洋洋的男孩微微蹙起眉，整个人都变得阴郁起来，像是压抑着暴风雨的黑云。

“阿尔弗，这事很重要，跟我一起去指挥室，我们要阻止他！”

“不，”阿尔弗闭上眼，深呼吸几次，敛去眼中的焦躁，这才开口道：“小耀，我不跟你去指挥室，我需要去另一个地方。”

他看向王耀，眼神坚定：“我需要你的工牌，还有，你要相信我。”

“好。”王耀掏出衬衣口袋里的工牌，拍在阿尔弗雷德的胸口：“我相信你，所以，琼斯中校，我以我所有的身份授权你接下来所有的行动，你的一切行为都处于我的指令下，不需担心后果。”

他捧着男孩的脸，在他的唇上印下一个吻。

“去吧，我的小英雄。”

阿尔弗雷德握住那枚工牌，点点头，转身消失在门外。

王耀深吸一口气，努力平复焦躁不安的心情，大步向着指挥室的方向走去。

去吧。

让我们一起，拯救今天。

***

王耀赶到指挥室的时候，罗夫特上校正站在主控台边和几个军官讨论事情。

巨大的全息屏上显示着阿拉斯加海湾内的情形，两台巨型机甲被运输装置运送到海湾中心，轰然落入海中，激起滔天的巨浪。此刻，他们正快速地在海中移动，分海踏浪，在深沉的夜色中向着深海的方向进发。

2台。

王耀心下一惊，立刻冲了过去。

“罗夫特上校，请您立刻中止救援程序，召回出动的两台机甲！”

罗夫特上校是个三十来岁的中年男人，个子不高，鹰钩鼻，凌乱稀薄的金发贴在头顶，一双眼睛狭长上挑，使得整个人显出一种阴沉冷漠的气质来。此时，他微微抬起下巴，傲慢地扫了一眼因剧烈跑动而喘息不止的王耀，淡淡道：“你说什么？”

“请您立刻召回出动的两台机甲，不然要塞极有可能被怪兽趁虚而——”

“王博士。”罗夫特上校不耐烦地打断他，“请你注意你的口气，你是在向我下达命令吗？研究员？”

“这不是讨论这个的时候！”王耀急得眼睛都在发红，“请立即召回，阿拉斯加海湾外很可能有一只潜伏了至少2个月的怪兽！它很可能正在等着要塞内机甲倾巢而出后攻击毫无自保能力的我们！请立即召回！！！”

“呵，”罗夫特上校冷笑一声，朝另外两个军官眨眨眼睛，眼神像是觉得王耀是个哗众取宠的猴子，“王博士，您在暗示怪兽在跟我们玩声东击西的战术？您确定不是玩游戏玩出来的被害妄想吗？”

“我——“

“现在，柯克兰中校及其余3位驾驶员失踪，夏威夷海域的情况未明，难道你要我们对柯克兰中校等人见死不救吗！”罗夫特上校大声吼道，震得在场的人都是一愣。

浓烈Alpha气味在主控台边辐射开去，烧红的木炭味带着隐隐的压迫感从四面八方挤压过来，不少研究员都被震慑住，低着头不敢直视主控台的方向。连王耀都下意识地闭上眼睛，避开这股信息素的锋芒。

“王博士，”罗夫特上校对这效果很满意，慢慢地将信息素又收了回去，淡淡道：“我知道你们Beta研究员喜欢幻想一些有的没的来彰显你们的存在感，但这是战场，王博士您在科研领域或许确实是内行，但在这里，您只是个外行罢了。还请您不要再对战事指手画脚，回研究院好好休息吧。”

“你……”王耀睁开眼，冷冰冰地看向罗夫特，一字一句都结着寒霜：“你这个蠢货，你会害死所有人的。”

罗夫特上校目光一寒，面上泛起阴狠之色。

他在军中摸爬滚打多年，资质平平，没什么拿得出手的功勋，也不受指挥官器重，虽然混上上校的军衔，却始终被柯克兰这个中校踩在脚下，连指挥权都只能在指挥官，柯克兰都率队离开后才能以军衔顺移到他的手上。

然而，王耀，这么一个看上去柔弱古板的研究员，一个Beta，居然敢这样当着所有人的面挑衅他的权威，对他指手画脚。

明明站在主控台的高位上居高临下地看着王耀的是他，被那双琥珀色的眼睛盯住时，他却有种被王耀俯视的错觉。

像是看着一个可笑的废物。

罗夫特眯起眼睛，恨不得用眼神把这个倔强的Beta扯碎。

然而，就在此时，主控台边突然爆发出刺耳的警笛声。

研究员迅速报告：“报告，罗夫特上校，戴维斯少校及特里少校的机甲通讯中断，无法连接，状况与柯克兰中校等人一致”

罗夫特上校一惊：“什么？”

“报告位置！”王耀吼道，“通讯消失时的波形分析，快！”

“位置在距离夏威夷群岛200海里处，波形图已上传！”研究员下意识服从了王耀的指挥，立即将通讯波形传至主控台。

王耀调出终端内的分析模型，对比波形，冷静道：“一致，迅速联系上海要塞，海参威要塞，旧金山要塞，本次出现的怪兽中可能有进化体，具有干扰信号的能力，令各要塞及时防范！”

“是！”

“喂，谁他妈才是指挥官！”被完全晾在一边的罗夫特愤怒地甩了文件夹，怒道。

然而，另一边的操作台上，一位监控海域的研究员站起来，颤抖着声音大声报告：“侦察机发来消息，阿拉斯加海湾内发！发现怪兽！”

“什么！”

“一，一只怪兽已跨越戒严海域，向着要塞的方向过来了！！看，看体型是……是5级怪兽！”

整个指挥室在瞬间陷入诡异的沉默。

5级怪兽。

整个阿拉斯加要塞内的6台机甲已倾巢而出，尽数失去联络。

有什么能阻挡这只巨兽。

有谁能拯救这个要塞。

“传我命令，”罗夫特上校的手微微发抖，“全要塞进入一级紧急状态，立刻执行撤离程序。”

“不！！”

王耀大声打断他：“不能撤离！”

“你说什么？”

“撤离等于把整个要塞都毁了，且不说这里面来不及撤走的极其珍贵的科研资料和设备，要塞后方的居民怎么办？你的背后生活的数万平民怎么办？你要放弃他们所有人吗？”

“那我问你，”罗夫特上校翻身从阶梯上跳了下来，轰地一声落在王耀身前，一双纠缠着血丝的眼阴恻恻地看向王耀，“我该怎么办？”

王耀被强烈的Alpha信息素熏得眼前一酸，却还是稳住身形，抬眼直视着眼前愤怒的Alpha：“联系附近要塞回援，拖时间，去拖住怪兽，争取后方的撤离时间和援军的来援时间。只要时间足够，哪怕要塞被攻破，我们能救数万人。”

罗夫特冷笑一声，“拿什么拖住怪兽？你吗？Beta？”

“红色风暴。”王耀握紧拳头，“红色风暴上个月才检修过，是可以启动的。我曾经接受过二代机驾驶员训练，只要给我一个副驾驶，我可以驾驶红色风暴在阿拉斯加海湾内迎击怪兽，我可以拖住它。”

“那个纪念机？你？”罗夫特上校用轻蔑的眼神上下扫过王耀的身体，冷哼一声，对着愣住的众人道：“传我命令，执行撤离。”

“不能——”

“闭嘴！Beta！”罗夫特上校大吼着，浓烈的信息素夹着狂暴的威慑海浪一样滚过来，几乎就要淹没王耀。

王耀无法自制地闭上眼。

然而，预想中恐怖的威压并没有出现。

硝石的味道从他后颈的标记处弥散出来，围绕在他的身周，像是一层无形的防护罩，威风凛凛地把那刺鼻的焦炭味信息素尽数驱散。

那是阿尔弗雷德在他身上留下的信息素。

罗夫特瞪大眼睛，不可置信：“你，你，你是……”

趁着他这一愣神，王耀立刻转向总控台，大声道：“总控台，联络码SHS194910010909，呼叫联合政府总控网络。”

他眯起眼睛，凛然吼道：“上海要塞，准将王耀，申请紧急移交阿拉斯加要塞指挥权。”

“声纹检测成功，登入信息，上海要塞海军准将，王耀。”总控台的机械女声清晰地响彻整个指挥室：“信息审核通过，移交指挥权申请已被批准，王准将。”

准将？

这一回，不止罗夫特上校，所有人都愣住了。

研究员按理不会具有军衔，所以，所有人都默认王耀只是一位高级研究员，从未有人想到他居然还具有如此高的军衔。然而考虑到他保密级别极高的简历，这一点似乎也微妙地符合逻辑。

现在已经没时间去发愣了。

王耀立即下令：“CE5，迅速联系上海要塞，海参崴要塞，旧金山要塞，要求即刻救援阿拉斯加要塞。”

“是！”

“SK5，启动一级警戒状态，海域内所有防护手段全部开启，武器预热就位。安保队全数进入后方居民区执行居民撤离程序，所有人员各就各位，尽全力协助撤离。”

“是！”

“CA4，侦察机持续报告怪兽移动速度及距离，注意拉开距离，不要太过靠近，怪兽具有干扰通信的能力。”

“是！怪兽预计3小时后到达要塞，请王……不，请指挥官下达指示。”

来不及了，要启动红色风暴还需要时间。

但现在，最重要的是……

王耀看向列队整齐的驾驶员们，“我曾经在上海要塞受训，拥有正式驾驶员的水平。现在，我需要你们中的一位作为我的副驾驶，与我一起驾驶红色风暴阻挡怪兽，为整个要塞争取救命的时间。我知道这场战斗会极为凶险，但请你们站出来，帮助我，帮助我们。”

驾驶员们互相对望一眼，各自眼中都写着忐忑。

“呵，”罗夫特抱臂冷笑，“二代机可是要精神连接的，和你一个不相识的Beta连接，驾驶一个退役的纪念机，去迎战5级怪兽，这可不是送死吗。”

王耀没有理会罗夫特，而是看向驾驶员们：“请相信我，我有足够的经验，这是生死关头的大事，我需要你们。”

精神链接必须要参与者自愿，王耀无法强迫任何一位驾驶员参与，只能恳求他们。

然而，没有人向前。

他们在怀疑，在畏惧。

有一位驾驶员试探地向前，又被罗夫特瞪了回去。

他们不畏惧死亡，但他们在质疑自己的战友，一位研究员，一位Beta，一位没上过战场的男人。当一个人心中有了质疑，他也就有了迟疑。

王耀只觉得兜头一盆冰水砸下来，整个人都在发冷。

来不及了。

还要启动红色风暴。

来不及了……

“我愿意！“

人群的后面，一只手高高地举起，伴随着带着喘息声的大吼。

驾驶员们自发地分开一条路，扭头看向声音的方向。

王耀愣了一下，突然整个人都僵立在那里，眼中无法自控地晕起一层水雾。

金发的Alpha高高地举起手，趾高气扬地从驾驶员们分开的道路中走了过来，带着一脸得意的笑与被汗打湿的湿漉漉的金发，大声喊道：“我愿意做你的副驾驶！”

“阿尔弗……”

阿尔弗雷德在王耀的面前站定，啪地一声立正，给王耀行了一个非常标准的军礼：“报告指挥官，红色风暴启动程序已经完毕，请批准我的副驾驶申请！”

“这不行，贸然精神连接可能会造成机甲暴走，”罗夫特还想阻拦，“更何况他根本就不是现役驾驶员！你让预备役上战场，这是要上军事法庭的。”

阿尔弗雷德瞪起眼睛，上前一步，属于强大Alpha的信息素瞬间涌过来，硝石的味道藏着打着火花的浓烈威胁，把罗夫特吓得后退一步。

王耀却阻止了阿尔弗雷德。

“你恰好提醒我了。”王耀淡淡地看着罗夫特，像是看着一团垃圾，“作为驾驶员审核的主审官，我现在宣布，因紧急情况，阿尔弗雷德F琼斯上尉的审核批准通过。”

“至于第二个问题……”

王耀上前一步，握住阿尔弗雷德垂在身侧紧握成拳的手。

在所有人震惊的目光里，他平静地看向所有人，字字铿锵：“我和琼斯上尉的精神连接不会有任何问题，因为我是Omega，而琼斯上尉是我临时标记的Alpha。”

……

…………

这回不仅是所有人了，连阿尔弗雷德都愣在原地。

“你还有什么问题吗？罗夫特上校？”王耀神色如常，仿佛他刚刚说出的不是一颗重磅炸弹，而是一个显而易见的平淡的事实。

罗夫特从震惊中清醒过来，一口牙几乎都要咬碎：“我会去军事法庭告你的。”

“去吧，”王耀冷淡地扫他一眼，拉着阿尔弗雷德的手就往外走：“要是我和琼斯上尉死在海湾里，我的指挥权将自动移交给你，那时，请你记住你是一位军人，帮助大家进行撤离。至于那之后你是想逃跑还是去军事法庭告……”

王耀挑起一个轻蔑的冷笑，“悉听尊便。”

“好了，年轻人们，抓紧时间，”王耀点开自己的终端，迅速连接机甲停放处的控制室，一边手指不停地点下指令，一边头也不回地对着指挥室的所有人说：“我们还有一个世界要去拯救呢。”

“是！指挥官！”

而在王耀的身边，金发的Alpha勾起嘴角，贴在自己威风凛凛的Omega耳边，笑着说——

“遵命，我的指挥官。”

TBC

米米最后一句话是：是，【我的】指挥官。  
多啰嗦一点，本章内容其实也算是我想表达的核心内容之一啦，偏见产生刻板印象，刻板印象会蒙蔽我们的眼睛，让我们看不到真实的世界，而傲慢会让我们拒绝去接受不一样的观点，从侧面加强偏见，让人更加的盲目和狭隘。但是，以偏见看人的人，往往自己也被偏见禁锢，陷入无意义的牛角尖里。  
到此为止，耀耀的心结就算全部解开了。他们的傲慢与偏见也正式告一段落。  
下一章如果不爆字数的话，不出意外就是完结章了。  
希望大家看得开心，比心！


	9. 第九章

***

“你怎么猜到我要启动红色风暴？”

通往机甲启动室的电梯上，王耀忍不住凑过去问阿尔弗雷德。

红色风暴所在的位置在地下百米，垂直向下的电梯三面完全封死，冷白的顶灯照在四周银白色的金属表面上，到处都是冷色的光，比起电梯更像是研究院冷冰冰的分析室，唯有电子屏上深度数据与楼层标志不断跳动，显示出他们正在不断下沉。

阿尔弗雷德的好心情还没散，嘴角勾着小小的弧度。此刻见王耀主动凑过来，索性心馋地伸出手勾住他的手指，毫不顾忌后面努力降低存在感的三个研究员，一边揉捏着王耀带着薄茧的指腹，一边慢悠悠地说：“因为我们心有灵犀啊。”

“……”王耀眯起眼睛，立刻就要抽回手指。

“哎哎哎。”

阿尔弗雷德连忙扯住他，索性把那整只手都一包，十指交错，牢牢扣住，一副耍无赖的样子。

“罗夫特那个人固执得很，脑子又不好使，你肯定是劝不住他的。”阿尔弗雷德慢慢解释，“我猜你绝对弄不回那两台机甲，如果真的有情况，整个要塞里只有红色风暴能用。你一定会想要驾驶红色风暴，但二代机启动程序非常复杂，要是等你回来再启动，时间浪费太多了，索性我就拿你的工牌假传圣旨，要地下调度室的人立即启动红色风暴。”

“说起来，我把你的工牌一拿出来，那群研究员立刻就行动起来了，连指挥室都没请示……”阿尔弗雷德压低声音，凑在王耀的耳边，句尾带着暧昧的上扬：“你这威信可是很危险的啊，准将阁下。”

王耀被他说话间滚烫的气息烫得一震，下意识地缩了缩脖子，低着头用手指按着阿尔弗雷德的眉心，强行把凑过来的金毛脑袋给戳了回去。

“好好说话，这么紧张的时候呢，别动手动脚的。”

“哼，我紧张又不能让这台电梯下得快一点，”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，“而且，你刚刚都跟整个指挥室宣布我是你的Alpha了，还不许我炫耀一下吗。我可是泡到了王博士欸。”

话语间，阿尔弗雷德余光扫到后面的研究员们，见他们直勾勾地盯着自己与王耀相扣的手，忍不住整个人都得意起来。

“喂，你们，”他漂亮的蓝眼睛笑得弯弯的，抓着王耀的手举在唇边，响亮地亲了一口，“羡慕吗？”

三个研究员瑟瑟发抖，忙不迭地点头，“羡慕，羡慕……”

“啊？”阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛。

“……”三个研究员再次整齐划一地摇头，“不不不不，不羡慕，不羡慕……”

“……你有病吗？”

目睹这一幕的王博士无声地翻了个白眼，侧头看着阿尔弗雷德带着笑的侧脸，道：“而且你不是我的Alpha，我们只是临时……”

话到嘴边，王耀不小心瞥见了阿尔弗雷德垂在身体另一侧紧握成拳的左手。因为过度用力，虎口处已经泛白，手背上青筋凸起，像是忍耐着什么似的，在微微发抖。

他其实是紧张的。

王耀突然醒悟过来。

谁都知道，这一场战斗极其险恶。且不说驾驶退役七年的纪念机去对抗五级进化体怪兽，光是孤身挡在阿拉斯加要塞前背水一战，没有援兵，没有要塞的支援，就已经是踩着死神黑袍的阴影前进了。阿尔弗雷德再强大，也不过是个20岁的男孩，没有真实面对过怪兽，更没有背负过如此沉重的责任，他又怎么会比王耀更加轻松。

然而他还是在笑，温暖的手掌不容拒绝地贴着王耀的掌心，说些胡搅蛮缠的俏皮话来打发时间。

他在努力地安抚他。

想到这些，王耀喉咙里那些话便再也出不了口。

这或许是他们最后能够碰触彼此的时光了。

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德戏弄那三个瑟瑟发抖的研究员戏弄得起劲，一时没听清王耀说了什么，便侧过耳朵问道。

淡淡的硝石味从他的衣领中蔓延过来，混合着Alpha身上淡淡的汗味，有种奇异的魔力，像是带着蒸汽的熨斗，顺着鼻腔进入身体，把每一寸焦躁的，忐忑的，忧虑的褶皱都熨得温暖平整。

我的Alpha就在我的身边，我是安全的。

王耀的脑海中再次浮现出这样的感觉。

或许，这并不是激素的作用。

王耀想。

我的阿尔弗就在我的身边，所以我无所畏惧，哪怕前方是万劫不复的死亡。

“我说，”他看着阿尔弗的眼睛，勾起唇角，笑出一个小小的梨涡：“你这只蠢狗。”

“？”

阿尔弗雷德明显没反应过来这句话是什么意思，但王耀唇边的笑意如此温柔，澄净的琥珀色眼珠在长长的黑色睫毛下注视着他，倒映出他隐约的轮廓，像是这双从来都疏离冷静的美丽琥珀终于心甘情愿地融化成剔透温柔的松油，温柔地包裹住了他这样一个心头乱跳的闯入者，从此全世界，只有他在他的眼中。

三个研究员脊背靠着电梯冷冰冰的金属墙面，屏住呼吸，膝盖弯曲，努力假装自己是一盆改善电梯环境的盆栽。

在他们的前面，一向内敛的王博士侧过头，浓密的眼睫轻轻垂下，给了金发的驾驶员一个缓慢却缱绻的吻。

这个电梯到底什么时候才能到底啊。

他们在内心疯狂呐喊。

“叮咚。”

像是冥冥中听见了研究员们的悲鸣，电梯轰然停下，发出一声到达的提示音。

阿尔弗意犹未尽地放开王耀，恋恋不舍地又在他的眉心吻了一下，深深呼吸着Omega身上温柔甜蜜的玫瑰香气。

“走吧。”王耀眨眨眼睛，看向慢慢打开的电梯大门，“是时候去拯救世界了。”

阿尔弗雷德扫了眼他们依然紧握的手，笑着点点头，将手指扣得更紧了些。

他们走入迎面而来的人群之中。

比起优化过后驾驶更加简便的三代机，二代机的驾驶准备工作着实要复杂上好几倍。二代机的驾驶核心是精神连接，这意味着所有的程序必须一丝不苟地严格执行，否则，不仅仅是对驾驶员具有神经损伤的风险，对机甲操作也存在暴走的可能性。

王耀和阿尔弗雷德一下电梯就被研究员们层层包围起来。

房间的两边，他们分别踩上操作台。合金地板折叠下陷，巨大的机械手从地下伸出，环绕在他们的身边，迅速有序地按照程序测试组装驾驶仪器。

研究员搬出密封柜里沉重的铅箱，塑胶手套拂去细微的灰尘，键入密码。

机关转动，“铿”地一声，尘封已久的铅盒扣锁弹开。

铁黑色的二代机驾驶盔甲在黑色海绵中整齐罗列，护甲上三道红色喷漆，金色的星型标志烫印在左胸，于一片冷光中熠熠生光。

研究员们取出驾驶盔甲的部件，配合机械臂的操作一一装备到操作台上的两人身上。

喷涂金红火焰的黑色头盔，闪着银光坚硬护甲，镶嵌着无数精密传感器的驾驶手套。

机械臂飞快旋转着，把每一块部件牢牢固定于他们的身上，唯有背后留下一道明显的七八个菱形组成的裂隙。

第一次穿上二代机驾驶盔甲的阿尔弗雷德好奇地往自己的背后张望，却一不留神看到了研究员手里捏着的无数小针不断张合的银白色机械仪器。

“这蜈蚣似的玩意儿要放到我身体里？”

阿尔弗雷德一脸懵逼。

“这是机械盔甲脊髓，用来跟你的神经共感，帮助你与机甲同步的东西。放心，没有任何东西会进入你的身体。”

所有人都在有条不紊地忙碌，王耀淡定地伸开双臂，耐心地给年轻的Alpha解疑答惑，甚至用双关调戏了一把懵逼的Alpha。

“……”

阿尔弗雷德拧着眉毛看着那玩意儿被研究员拿到他的背后，随着细微的金属卡扣碰撞卡紧的声音，微微的酥麻感从脊背中间一路炸到尾椎，酥麻之后是奇异的吸附感。

我与红色风暴相连了。

他下意识地想。

驾驶盔甲装备就绪，黄色防护液从头盔中排出，阿尔弗雷德站在驾驶台上，看到了身边同样胸前烫着金星的一身盔甲的王耀。

“哟。”

他双指并拢，向着王耀比了个空军礼。

王耀懒得理他，点开了内部通讯。

“CA4，报告怪兽位置。”

“报告指挥官，怪兽现在阿拉斯加湾正南方向，预计1小时45分钟到达要塞。”

“持续监控，做好机甲投放定位。”

“是。”

“CE5，报告救援回复情况。”

“报告指挥官，旧金山要塞，上海要塞，海参崴要塞均已回应，由于战时状况，救援机甲预计2小时后到达，要求阿拉斯加要塞尽可能保证来援时间内的要塞安全。”

“……持续保持与各要塞的联络，实时共享阿拉斯加的情况，”王耀闭上眼睛，迅速在脑海中默算一遍时间，随即报出一串联络码：“SHA199912208200，请分出一队专门呼叫此号码，附信MD0904，要求即刻支援。”

通讯那头的研究员不明所以，但还是立刻回复道：“是！”

“SK5，”机甲接入程序即将开始，王耀抓紧时间，沉声呼叫，“报告撤离情况。”

“后方居民撤离程序已经开始，预计撤离时间为3小时。要塞内各部门撤离程序也进行中。指挥官……”

“红色风暴即刻出动，若是红色风暴确实无法阻拦……”王耀看了一眼对面的阿尔弗雷德，垂下眼睫，道：“请你们迅速撤离出要塞，不需等待命令。”

“……”王耀的表现一直都太过于沉稳，所有的人都被他所感染，直到此刻，透过通讯电波，那边的研究员才意识到王耀与阿尔弗雷德此行的危险。他眼角一酸，声音都在颤抖，却还是嘶哑着嗓子大声回复：

“是！请……请指挥官务必凯旋归来！”

耳机里，王耀轻笑了一声。

“那么，”他冲阿尔弗雷德点点头，得到了一个坚定而温柔的注视，“神经连接，开始吧。”

机甲控制室的研究员们得到命令，整齐地按上眼前不断跳动数据的全息屏，指尖推动红色的按钮，慢慢拉高。

“神经连接，10%，20%，50%，70%……100%”

机械的电子女声回荡在整个驾驶室内，“神经连接，开始。”

王耀闭上眼睛，只觉得一股强大的吸力从脊柱直冲向大脑，眼前的一切都扭曲成不断旋转的漩涡，大脑传来晕眩的失重感，身体下落，瞬间就将他带入阿尔弗雷德的记忆中。

年轻Alpha的人生走马灯一样，以加快的电影似的方式呈现在黑发的Omega面前。

或许是他们之间的临时标记加强了彼此的精神连接，王耀看到了比预计更多的东西。

金色头发的小男孩捏着红色风暴的模型站在训练场的台阶上，莲藕似的小手高高扬起，蔚蓝的眼睛在阳光下如同波光粼粼的海，像个趾高气扬的小英雄。

“我是红色风暴，”他骄傲地向他的同伴们喊道：“我是大英雄！”

下一秒，小英雄哭花了眼睛，蹲在女人的怀里抽抽嗒嗒：“英雄也会死吗？”

画面一转，已经是少年的男孩拿着可乐坐在黄昏无人的操场边，仰头看着天空上下沉的血色夕阳，说：“我要做比任何人都强的英雄，我要做这个世界上，永不坠落的太阳。”

永不坠落的太阳。

少年的脊背已经变得宽阔，肌肉隆起，有了男人的样子。日光把他身上细密的汗水与伤痕照得一片橙红，像是为他披了一层火焰为披风。王耀恍惚中忘了这是记忆，忍不住伸出手，想要触碰那个少年坚毅的眉眼。

然而还未及触到，眼前少年的背影已经变成了成年男人宽阔结实的脊背。

他面对着床上挣扎喘息的Omega，拳头握得死紧。滴滴答答的血液从他指缝里流出来，落在地毯上，洇开一个个血点。

“我去找研究院……”

蔚蓝的眼睛里爬满了血丝，他绷紧了全身的肌肉，慢慢后退。

“我马上就回来！”

而床上的Omega慢慢睁开水色朦胧的眼睛，目光涣散，无知无觉。他捏住男人的裤腿，低声哀求：“别走，帮我……”

原来，真的是我求他留下的。

王耀愣在那里，心乱如麻。

他的手流了那么多血，第二天贴着那么多创口贴，我却从未发现。

王耀看着阿尔弗雷德指尖干涸的血渍，慢慢握紧了拳头。

画面再次突然地跳转，那是机甲的地下实验场，年轻的Alpha坐在高高的栏杆上，看着对面巨大的红色风暴，一字一顿，认真地说：“我会保护他，我会尊重他，平等地爱他……因为他值得。”

英俊的男孩歪着脑袋，眉间却皱起来，蓝眼睛透过红色风暴漆黑的驾驶室，对上了王耀的眼睛。

“我愿意把我的心都给他，只要他愿意爱我。“

那是如此温柔的眼神，像是要把全世界的蓝都收拢到一出，粹炼出最美好的那一片，才舍得捧到他的眼前。

下一秒，漆黑的房间，男孩抱着熟睡的Omega，忐忑地发问：“你愿意爱我吗？”

被伤了心的男孩难过得闭上眼，却还是凑过去，给了冷酷的Omega一个温柔的亲吻。

王耀知道这是记忆。

就如同他曾经梦到的嘉龙一样，他无法碰触，无法改变，无法介入。

然而，他还是走了过去，在亲吻着Omega的男孩额上，印下一个无人知晓的轻柔而虚幻的亲吻。

谢谢你，王耀看着阿尔弗雷德，无声地说。

谢谢你愿意爱我。

另一边，阿尔弗雷德也陷入了记忆的漩涡之中。

他饶有兴致地看着年少的王耀朝气蓬勃地训练，那是他从未认识过的，飞扬跋扈又骄傲暴躁的王耀。从小就容貌秀丽，还带点婴儿肥的王耀在一群五大三粗的Alpha中如同猛兽群里一只弱小又可爱的白兔，然而每每有所冲突，这只兔子就抖着浑身又细又软的绒毛，威风凛凛地把猛兽们挨个捶得哭爹喊娘。

暴力甜心。

阿尔弗雷德从那些Alpha嘴中听到这个称呼，不由自主地重复一遍，乐得笑起来。

不愧是暴力甜心。

然而，画面突然跳转，残阳如血，落叶纷飞，他的威风凛凛的白兔被Alpha按在地上，双手无力地颤抖，琥珀色的眼睛看向烈火烧灼一般的天空，启动嘴唇，绝望地吐出微弱的声音。

救我。

阿尔弗雷德瞬间就冲了过去，他想扒开那些可恨的Alpha，他想把他的Omega抱起来，抱在怀里，亲吻他的额头，告诉他：“我在这里，我会保护你，我不会让任何人伤害你。”

然而带着驾驶手套的手从Alpha们的身体中穿过，他愣愣地看着自己的手。

对，这是记忆。他无法改变的记忆。

下一秒，漆黑的房间，地板上数不清的药剂杂乱地散落着。微弱的灯光里，王耀满面通红，一脸的汗水，颤抖着手把针剂中的药水推入血管。凌乱的被褥里，他放空双眼看向天花板，半晌，疲惫地爬起来，捞过床头皱巴巴的笔记本，在密密麻麻的药剂名称的最后，那个最新鲜的名字后面画了一个叉。

阿尔弗雷德恍惚中觉得自己像是一场漫长马拉松长跑的终点线，看着那个他所不熟悉的，意气风发的王耀，一步步，一天天，被看不见的手揉捏变形，最后一点点变成他所熟悉的那个温和冷淡，带着完美面具的疏离的王博士。

然后，他看见了一场雨。

灰色的天幕压抑而沉默，泼天的大雨打在黑伞上，滴滴答答，在伞边垂下泪滴般的雨帘。

王耀一身黑衣站在大理石的墓碑前，沉默地看着墓碑上青年黑白的相片。他没有哭，甚至没有什么表情，他只是静静地看着。然而，阿尔弗雷德却有种错觉，上天垂怜他，用这场大雨代替了他所有的眼泪。

一个戴着金丝眼镜的黑发男人同样打着黑伞站在王耀的身后。

“指挥官，”王耀没有回头，依然注视着那块墓碑，声音平静，“我想好了，我决定放弃驾驶员的身份，我要加入研究院。”

“王耀……我知道你难过，也知道你身份的特殊，但是，你是要塞驾驶员审核的第一适格者，我保证你的性别不会阻碍你的道路，我不想看你……”指挥官蹙起眉，“这不是你从小到大的梦想吗？”

“是啊，我和嘉龙从小就说要当驾驶员，要做拯救世界的大英雄。”王耀叹息一声，转过身，将手心里的白纸递给指挥官。

“这是……”指挥官狐疑地问。

“这是两个公式，”王耀平静地看着指挥官，道：“这是我在休学期间自己弄出来的，如果我没猜错，它们可以救很多人，很多，很多的……驾驶员。”

他的声音在微微颤抖，却依然坚定：“如果要完善它们，我要花费数不清的时间，数不清的精力，只有在研究院，只有作为研究员，我才有可能将他们实现。”

“但你……你不会后悔吗？”

王耀抬起头，看向雨丝绵绵的无垠天空，“我想要每一个驾驶员都能平安归来，回到爱着他们的人身边，而不是……断送于落后的科学。”

“这个世界已经有足够多的英雄去拯救了，”王耀轻声说，“我不想拯救世界，”

他的手指拂过潮湿冰凉的墓碑，碰触着那上面的名字。

“我只想拯救英雄。”

记忆到此戛然而止，突如其来的失重感，阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己从高空坠落，猛地落在了驾驶台上。

“精神连接已完成，机甲驾驶室启动就绪。10秒后准备下落。”

机械的女声毫无情绪地说着。

阿尔弗雷德抬眼看向身边的王耀，眼中带着潮湿的泪光，像是重新认识了一遍身边这个黑发的Omega，又像是，隔着无数记忆，再一次爱上了他。

“你可能会有时间错觉，刚刚的精神连接感觉起来漫长，实际上只有10秒而已，”王耀解释道，但看他眼泪汪汪的样子，还是忍不住问：“你看到什么了？”

阿尔弗雷德憋下鼻子里的酸意，道：“没什么。就是……你小时候可真凶。”

像是突然反应过来，阿尔弗雷德抬起眼，有些紧张地追问：“那你呢，你看到了什么？”

王耀挑起一边眉毛，看着他。

在机械女声的倒数里，他勾起一个笑，道：“谁允许你偷亲我的。”

驾驶室顺着轨道高速下落，两个人的脚都被机甲传感器锁死，却仍然被失重感折磨出将要脱出装置飞上半空的错觉。

轰地一声，驾驶室接入机甲身体，无数齿轮转动，看不见的电光顺着数不清的绳缆流便这个赤红色的庞然大物全身。

核心充能，全息控制屏闪烁在驾驶室内，外视屏瞬间亮起，显示出机甲前方的视野。

连接上了。

阿尔弗雷德动动手指，感受着身体奇妙的感觉。

在驾驶室接入机甲身体的那一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德突然有了和红色风暴建立起联系的实感。那就象是，他过去与这台传奇机甲的无数对话不过是隔着画像的自言自语，直到此刻，他才真正地穿过画布，看到了这台机甲的眼睛。

然后，它拥抱了他。

他们直到此刻，才真正地相遇了。

"这就是……红色风暴。"阿尔弗雷德低下头，看着自己手掌上环绕的全息控制屏，猛地伸展十指，然后用力握紧，有些失神地喃喃。

“本来，8年前我就应该在这里的……”王耀看着他的动作，自己也略微失神，眼前浮现出那个俊秀的青年站在这间驾驶室内的情景。

精神连接的两人共享大脑，阿尔弗雷德也看到了他所回忆的那一幕，自然也听懂了他未说完的那句话。

如果我不是Omega，8年前我就该站在这里，与那个人一起战斗。

然而仅仅是一瞬，王耀就从回忆中抽离出来。

他深深呼吸，再次睁开的眼睛里目光坚定，沉声下令：“武器校准测试。”

“是。”

机甲控制室内的研究员飞速启动程序，随着他的报备，红色风暴内的武器系统一一上线，实时校准。

王耀顺着研究员的声音核对，液晶面窗上无数彩色的全息数据投映在他的透明的头盔面罩上，而他面色沉静，把所有数据全部归拢确认。

不熟悉二代机启动程序的阿尔弗雷德帮不上忙，索性就这么看着王耀。

他的Omega是一位沉稳严谨的科学家，也是一个无所畏惧的战士。

阿尔弗雷德莫名其妙地得意起来。

能跟他死在一起，好像也不是什么坏事。

另一边，王耀确认过所有信息，再次要求主控台报备怪兽位置及撤离情况。待到一切确认完毕，他点点头，目光转向阿尔弗雷德。

知他所想，阿尔弗雷德回以一个微笑。

“全体注意。”

王耀与阿尔弗雷德同时抬起手臂，传感器牵动无数巨大的机械齿轮，从这一小小的驾驶室牵动整个庞然巨物，红色风暴巨大的机械手臂抬起，随着他们的动作，一手向上，一手握拳，在这机甲实验场内，坚不可摧的钢铁与钢铁相撞，拳头轰然撞上掌心。

锵地一声，红色风暴在沉寂7年之后，再次睁开了双眼。

一片死寂中，王耀抬起眼睛，清冷的声音透过电波传达到了整个要塞每一个人的耳中。

“红色风暴，空投开始！”

***

憎恶。

这是研究院为这只突袭阿拉斯加的进化体5级怪兽所命名的名字。

善于隐匿，阻隔通讯，强大狂暴，潜藏于人们的盲点之中，只等守备空虚的那一瞬，一击必杀。

此时已是凌晨，最寒冷，也是最安静的时间。

首次怪兽冲击后，人类文明遭到重创，不得已撤入内陆，只留下防守严密的军事要塞与要塞附近零星生活区在沿海。没有了烟囱林立的工业设施，没有了繁华城市彻夜不息的霓虹灯光，海滨的夜空澄澈，漆黑天幕之上群星闪烁，星云盘旋的银河蜿蜒流过整片天空，向着这片土地上卑微渺小的生命们投下来自于千万年前早已陨灭的星星的残光。

名为憎恶的巨大怪兽站在星河之下，分海破浪，嚎叫着向着人类孤独的堡垒而来。

而在它的对面，人类所制造的红色怪物从半空中轰然落下，震出数十米高的海浪，在飞机螺旋桨的嘈杂声中，成为人类堡垒之前坚不可摧的钢铁巨墙。

“这特么就是怪兽？”阿尔弗雷德瞪起眼睛，”太丑了。“

正如它的名字，“憎恶”的头部有着数个张开成尖锐尖刺的角状物，形似公牛，却远比公牛丑陋。凹凸不平的坚硬鳞甲覆盖全身，脸部层层褶皱，看不清眼睛的位置，唯有嚎叫时，下半部分突然裂开，露出可怕的遍布森森锯齿的闪着暗蓝荧光的口腔。在它的身前，两个庞大而有力的鳌钳状前肢如同可怕的鬼爪，边缘闪出雪亮的反光，锋利非常。

确实是太丑了。

而且，也太危险了。

王耀看着海中这只可怕的巨兽，心下一惊。

5级怪兽，3230吨，441英尺。

这将是……一场苦战啊。

“憎恶”被泼天的海浪砸得后退一步，愤怒地伸出利爪大吼起来。

“阿尔弗，”王耀沉声道，“你我战斗风格有所不同，我需要你听……”

“指挥我吧。”阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛，打断了他，“不用解释，指挥我吧。”

“嗯。”王耀点点头，按响了机甲通讯：“CA5，出动ZM2220战斗机分队，远距离射击怪——”

就在这一瞬间，原本行动迟缓的怪兽突然抬起可怕的脑袋，如同捕获猎物踪迹的猛兽，猛然向着红色风暴的方向撞了过来。

红色风暴双臂前伸，架住那两只可怕的锋利前爪，那可怕的力量如泰山压顶，压得阿尔弗雷德和王耀向下一沉。

与怪兽鳞甲相碰的机甲外壳发出金属扭曲的令人牙酸的咯吱声。

这是压倒性的力量差距。

阿尔弗雷德配合王耀的想法做出相应的行动，红色风暴微微侧过一个角度，钢铁外壳蹭着怪兽的鳞甲滑开，擦出一串火花。怪兽向下的力量骤然失去支撑，猛地下扑，红色风暴却趁势侧身闪开，左臂喷射口全开，钢铁重拳瞬间击向怪兽肋下，将失去重心的怪兽一击锤入海中。

巨兽入海激起滔天的海浪，排山倒海的浪头打在机甲上，庞大的力量把红色风暴也卷得后退一步。

怪兽趁势在海中挥起巨钳，直冲红色风暴头部的驾驶室。

红色风暴的右臂千钧一发之际当空钳制住那锋利的巨钳，王耀大吼：“阿尔弗，电磁炮！”

阿尔弗雷德指节扣动，红色风暴的左臂层层机械转动伸缩，爪形的电磁炮口爆出靛蓝的明亮电弧，高速旋转的炮心愈来愈亮，恍若白昼。

阿尔弗右眼前闪现金红色的狙击光圈，系统快速锁定目标，他闭上左眼，按下发射器。

“轰——”

高能电磁炮裹着刺眼的电光如闪电一击中怪兽的鳞甲薄弱的侧颈，炸出一片粘稠的蓝色血液。

还不够。

怪兽痛苦哀鸣，阿尔弗雷德和王耀脑中却同时蹦出这样一句话。

它的鳞甲太厚了，一击根本无法伤及根本，恐怕还会激怒它。

果然，“憎恶”更加狂暴了，它庞大的身体扑上红色风暴的胸前，脸部扭曲的褶皱裂开，森森利齿挟着万钧之力，就要咬上红色风暴的头部。阿尔弗雷德眼瞳放大，就要抬手去挡，却只见王耀面色沉静，手指握紧，突然从从下而上用力划开一道弧线。

刹那间，怪兽再次痛苦哀鸣，红色风暴趁此机会迅速后撤。

阿尔弗雷德侧过头，只见王耀右臂处全息投影出一道浅蓝的利刃。

红色风暴的右臂，燃烧着蓝色的光亮，汇聚成光弧炸裂的短剑型光刃。

“红色风暴有这个？”阿尔弗雷德懵逼了一瞬。

“红色风暴复原工作是我主持的，”王耀抬手，挡下怪兽从侧面抓来的巨钳，喘着气道：“我做了点无伤大雅的小改动……阿尔弗！二次充能！”

阿尔弗雷德此刻也没空探问这些事，立即根据命令充能电磁炮。

怪兽与红色风暴纠缠在一起，利爪在赤红的胸甲上抓出深深的黑色爪痕。王耀控制机甲以格斗技巧灵巧地格挡怪兽的攻击，阿尔弗雷德则迅速瞄准，左臂充能，再次把威力巨大的电磁炮爆裂在怪兽的脸部。

紧接着，天空划过7架成编队的黑色战斗机，飞燕似地掠过长空。

下一秒，怪兽身上无数炸弹爆炸，火光烧得海面如同白昼。

这一下尤其狠，“憎恶”彻底地愤怒了。

它仰天大吼，巨钳伸展。

“它要干什么……”阿尔弗雷德瞪大双眼。

王耀心下一惊，大吼：“战斗机立刻后撤！后撤！”

只见怪兽那扭曲折叠的面部突然蠕动起来，像腥臭可怕的大王花层层翻开。花心，深蓝的内部，一个可怕的如同外星异形的，满是浓稠恶心的蓝色粘液的脑袋伸了出来，裂开满是细密利齿的嘴。

无形的强波以“憎恶”为圆心，快速辐射开去。

一架战斗机来不及撤离到安全距离，瞬间就如失去所有能源一般从空中坠入大海。而距离最近的红色风暴内，电光爆闪，全息屏严重干扰，到处都是噪点，阿尔弗雷德和王耀只觉得自己被某种无形无声却极为可怕的尖叫包围，几乎大脑空白。

“是进化体的能力，”王耀按着耳朵，艰难地说，“它能以超强波干扰信号……”

“只怕，那张脸后头的才是它真正的脑袋，”阿尔弗雷德剧烈喘息，蓝眼睛看向前方，猛然瞪大，大吼道：“小耀，危险！”

然而已经来不及，被严重干扰的红色风暴行动迟缓，怪兽的巨钳裹着风声瞬息而至，一下击中机甲左侧的手臂。与机甲相连的王耀惨叫一声，只见怪兽的巨钳紧紧钳住红色风暴的闪着光刃的左臂，生生将那条手臂给扯了下来。

“啊啊啊——”

王耀左臂被剧痛震得失去知觉，忍不住叫出声来。

红色风暴被这一击，向后倒去，迎面扑入冰冷的海水里。

“阿尔弗！！！”千钧一发之际，王耀颤着声音大吼：“通讯静默！快！”

阿尔弗雷德本能地遵从了他的命令，整个机甲立刻进入通讯静默。

失去一只手臂的红色风暴沉入海中。

然而，怪兽却并没有追击上来，反而站在海中吼叫，焦躁如同无头苍蝇。

“阿尔弗……”王耀按开自己的头盔，用自己的声音对阿尔弗雷德说道：“这个怪兽的攻击模式，如果我没猜错，它并没有五感，而是全靠通讯信号进行定位和攻击的。”

“为什么……”

“核心研究院一直在研究怪兽的进化，有一个理论，这群怪兽不过是工具，它们的背后有着更加高智能的生物在操控。让怪兽以通讯信号为目标进行定位和攻击，毫无疑问，就是为了准确地毁灭具有通讯能力的人类。”

阿尔弗雷德盯着王耀，下意识感觉到他将要说出什么重要的事情。

“凭红色风暴是阻挡不了这头怪兽的，我们的时间不多了，所以我要你听好我的指挥……”王耀看着阿尔弗雷德，突然笑起来，“我给你一个拯救世界的机会。”

失去目标的巨兽依然在海面彷徨，但那可怕的头颅已经探查到前方要塞内的通讯信号。

王耀的手指颤抖着在屏幕上输入几个奇异的字符。

控制面板浮现出一条红色的小龙，盘旋一圈，化为金红的操作盘。

“这……”

“这是LDS的雏形，7年前，我擅自装入了红色风暴作为慰藉，没想到……今天却派上了用场。”

王耀看向阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，眼神温柔，如同化不开的砂糖。

“它很快就会将目标对准阿拉斯加要塞，而我们只剩下你的电磁炮了，所以，我们要一击必杀。”他手指轻点，调出闪着红光的指令，“逃生舱附有通讯能力，等我的逃生舱发射，我会尽可能吸引怪兽的注意，你保持通讯静默，寻找机会……”

“最大火力，一次击杀。”

“不，不行！”阿尔弗雷德大吼出声：“你不能这么做，你会死的！”

“阿尔弗！”王耀带着泪光看着他，“只有这个办法，总有人要去做，也必须有人来拯救这一切，对不起，对不起……”

“不！停下！”

王耀按下红色的按钮，驾驶台前的板块滑动，操作台响起机械女声的倒数：“逃生舱弹射倒计时10，9，……”

“王耀！！！”阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛里爬满血丝，声嘶力竭地大吼：“别去！”

海面上，怪兽调转身体，向着阿拉斯加的方向爬去。

“8，7，……”

“对不起，阿尔弗。”王耀垂下眼睫，低低地重复着歉意。

幸好是在全封闭的驾驶服内。他偷偷地想，否则，他只怕要被这个陷入疯狂的Alpha给彻底地控制了。

“6，5，4……”

“阿尔弗，谢谢你爱我。”王耀努力对着那边脸都扭曲了的男孩露出一个微笑。

“3，2……”

“再见了，我的太阳。”

就在倒数即将归零的那一刻。

刹那间，机甲的通讯突然全部大功率重启，整个驾驶室突然被照得透亮。

救生舱弹射程序被定格于最后一秒。

强行黑入系统中止弹射程序的阿尔弗雷德的手指还在颤抖，却还是气势磅礴地按住机甲通讯频道，也不管有多少人能听到，大吼道：

“去尼玛的再见！！老子说你不准去就他妈不准去！！！！”

王耀愣住了。

“去你妈的拯救世界，”男孩子声嘶力竭，扯出几声带着哭腔的颤抖：“我要拯救的是你！！！”

海面上，巨兽再次锁定目标，仰天怒吼，向着海底的红色风暴扑了过来。

缺了一只胳膊的红色风暴披着磅礴海水分海而来，引擎全功率开启。这只残缺的钢铁巨兽再无顾忌，风驰电掣地向着那丑陋嘶吼的怪兽冲了过去，如同一场红色的风暴。

狂暴状态的阿尔弗雷德简直就是失控的凶兽。

王耀被他的战意所带动，只能全力配合着他的一招一式。

冲撞，挥拳，甚至是撕咬。

年轻的Alpha的战斗风格从来就不是王耀的轻灵机巧，而是属于雄性生物本能的，最暴虐也最酣畅的拳拳到肉，血肉横飞。

王耀失去了右臂控制，只得用身体去阻挡怪兽的攻击，为阿尔弗雷德的电磁炮提供机会。

然而，只有一边手臂的红色风暴独力难支，怪兽的森森巨口就要咬碎驾驶舱的玻璃。

阿尔弗雷德怒吼一声，直接开始充能。

就在这时，机甲通信突然被强行接入。

音质清冷的男音在驾驶室内响起，带着点奇异的口音，却沉稳坚定：

“上海要塞，AM-1战斗机分队，前来救援！”

黑色的战机急速掠过天空，而在它的后面，更多的战斗机在破晓的熹微晨光中，如雁阵般列队而来。

更远的地方，被巨型运输机牵引的巨型机甲轰然落入海中。

机甲内的通讯依然在进行：

“旧金山要塞，海参崴要塞，上海要塞救援就位！感谢您的努力战斗！”

被包围的怪兽嘶吼起来。

它仇恨这个甩不掉的又打不死的对手，丑陋的脸再次打开，它要故技重施，把这个钢铁怪物，要把这些可恶的生物全都送上死路。

浑身都是血的阿尔弗雷德却冷笑一声。

“等的就是这个，你这个外星垃圾”

充能的电磁炮飞速旋转，电弧之间，巨大的钢铁钳爪从电磁炮周围伸出。阿尔弗雷德猛地用钳爪卡住怪兽大张着的脸，把电光爆闪的电磁炮口，对准了怪兽喉咙里的那个丑陋脑袋。

疯狂的怪兽察觉不对，锋利的钳爪朝着红色风暴的侧腰重重击来，却被另一架机甲死死扯住。

抽动的面部痉挛着想要收拢，想要用利齿咬碎这灼热的炮口，战斗机群却投下无数的炮弹轰炸而来，炸出一片飞溅的蓝血。

阿尔弗雷德看了一眼身边的王耀，在驾驶室透过来的晨光里，露出一个灿烂的笑来。

“去死吧。”

他按下了发射按钮。

巨兽在震耳欲聋的爆炸声中哀鸣一声，庞大的身体倒入海水之中，再也没有爬起来。

蓝色的荧光血液漂浮在海面上，随波飘荡，如同掉落的星河。

更远的地方，天光破晓，红色的朝霞从海平面那一线金芒铺陈开去。

天亮了。

筋疲力尽，王耀抬起眼睛，看到自己的操作屏上，被定格的LDS系统自动撤回。漂亮的红色小龙眷恋地在他眼前绕动一圈，消失在屏幕上。

浅浅的晨光落在他们的鼻尖，温柔地暖。

在昏迷前的那一秒，王耀侧过头看着身边的男孩，却发现那双蓝眼睛，也正目光灼灼地看着他。

那么温柔的大海一样的蓝。

那么漂亮的阳光一样的金。

那是……

永不坠落的太阳。

***

这是人类自七年前的马里亚纳战役之后，最为惨烈的一战。

来自三个要塞的13架机甲在夏威夷群岛海域迎击怪兽，因为具有干扰通讯的进化体的出现，大规模失联，最终虽然打败了怪兽，却依然承担了4架机甲，3位驾驶员的损失。

而阿拉斯加要塞，因为退役机甲红色风暴争取来的宝贵的救援时间，成功阻止了怪兽入侵要塞的惨剧。

联合政府复盘战斗之后，决定将此役命名为，

阿拉斯加战役。

战斗之后，因神经连接受创严重的王耀与阿尔弗雷德被迅速送入医疗所进行抢救，所幸的是，他们都没有受到不可挽回的创伤，只是两个人的手臂都得打上石膏，好好修养一阵子。

亚瑟幸运的毫发无伤地归来了，但得知王博士是Omega，并且还被自己的表弟临时标记之后，他蹲在监护室外抽了一盒烟。

罗夫特上校指挥失利，被指挥官调离了阿拉斯加要塞，没有人知道他的感想，毕竟，并没有人关心。

最先到达的上海要塞战斗机编组出人意料的，并不是从上海要塞赶来的救援，而是上海要塞在海参威要塞临时交流的一队教员。王耀交给研究员的那组联络码，就是这队教员的总教官的私人联络码。这位总教官接到通讯后，几乎是立即行动，连行动申请都是在飞机上向上海要塞指挥官报备的。

这也是自然。

因为这位看起来文质彬彬的高个子黑发男人，是王耀的弟弟，王濠镜。

而王濠镜此行，不仅是前来救援，也带来了上海要塞指挥官的另一个命令。

“抱歉，我需要紧急将王博士带回上海要塞。”王濠镜毫无歉意地道歉道：“本次进化体的出现是个非常严重的事情，研究院要求王博士立即返回。”

“而且……”他眯起眼睛，意味深长道：“我们可不敢再让王博士接受你们的‘盛情款待’了。”

亚瑟柯克兰尴尬地摸摸鼻子，却看到要塞里走出来一行人。

走在最前面的是右胳膊上打着石膏的王耀。

走在最后面的是面色阴沉，左胳膊上打着石膏的阿尔弗雷德。

王濠镜见到自己的哥哥，立刻小跑过去，把自己的空军外套脱了下来，披在他的肩头。

“回家吧。”王濠镜揉了揉王耀的头发，把他扶起来，用自己的身体挡住停机坪上猎猎的海风，十分亲昵的样子，完全不顾及背后双眼几乎要烧出火来的阿尔弗雷德。

眼看着黑发的研究员就要踏上飞机，阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住，上前几步，大喊道：“王耀，你就没什么要跟我说的吗？”

王耀回过身，隔着人群看着他。

海风吹起他乌黑的长发，在风中翻飞不止。

他低下头，小声跟王濠镜说了几句话。王濠镜明显不太乐意，却拗不过王耀，只得无奈地点点头。

王耀走下舷梯，裹着空军的黑色外套，踏着晨光向着阿尔弗雷德而来。

恍惚间，阿尔弗雷德仿佛又回到了他们的初见，停机坪，烈烈海风，瘦削却温和的黑发研究员，以及看着他而怦然心动的自己。

“琼斯上尉……不，现在该叫琼斯少校了。”王耀微微歪头，琥珀色的眼睛在阳光下如同燃烧的金子，“我很抱歉地通知你，你的最后一次审核内容作废，这意味着，你需要重考一次。友情提示，你的补考机会还有两次。”

“那你会回来审核我的，对吗？”阿尔弗雷德急切地问，“我们还没完呢。”

“回来的事再说吧，但我不会当你的主审官了，我会把审核权限移交给另外的研究员。”王耀淡淡地说，嘴角挂着微不可察的笑意。

阿尔弗雷德的脸一下子垮了下来，蓝眼睛湿漉漉地垂着，像只被抛弃的大狗。

“要说为什么我不当你的主审官了……”王耀伸出手指，擦过金发的Alpha贴着止血贴的脸颊，慢慢滑到他的下颌，轻轻挑起那带着点点胡茬的下巴。

“因为我无法公正地看待你了。”视线扫过男孩紧张得微微抿起的嘴唇，王耀突然勾起嘴角，笑得像只得意洋洋的狐狸。

“因为……我爱上你了，琼斯少校。”

他笑着吻上男孩的嘴唇。

这是个浅尝辄止的轻吻。

而金发的Alpha不负所望地抱紧了他的Omega，在所有人震惊的目光下，把它加深成缠绵悱恻的深吻。

远处，朝阳从海面上缓缓升起。

又是新的一天。

END

呼，终于！完结了！！【泪流满面  
我终于能说我的主旨了！  
嘉龙是贯穿整个故事的那条暗线，他是耀耀从小到大的战友，也是阿尔弗从小到大向往的英雄。然而因为他的死，耀耀和阿尔弗走上了两条路，阿尔弗选择成为更强大的英雄，永不坠落的太阳，给所有人带来希望的不死的标志。而耀耀则放弃了风光无限的驾驶员身份，选择从事幕后的工作，默默无闻地支撑英雄们，保护他们。他们代表的是两条道路。这样的两个人，当他们抛开偏见与傲慢，彼此理解，彼此支持，才能打败怪兽，收获希望。  
其实，故事发展到后期，我已经完全控制不了剧情的走向了。他们在文字里活了过来，自己掌控着故事，把这个脑洞，变成了连我都没预测到的展开。所以，这是我写下的故事，却也是属于王博士，阿尔弗他们自己的故事。  
之后再有个恋爱日常下篇，这个故事就彻底画上句号了。  
感谢陪我聊过剧情的小伙伴们，感谢看到这里的你，  
我们下个故事见~


End file.
